


Thank Me Later

by presston (kelleysohara)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelleysohara/pseuds/presston
Summary: Christen and Kelley had been planning the trip for months and Christen is left less than impressed when Kelley invites her teammates to come with them just a week before they're due to leave. Can Christen Press really fit in with a team of soccer superstars?





	1. Damnit Kelley

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all love this story. Feel free to leave comments and thank you for your support, I appreciate it so much more than I could ever put into words. I love you xo

Kelley O’Hara wasn’t known for being quiet when people are sleeping, she also isn’t known for doing her own dishes but here she was, her phone sitting on the counter blasting out the latest of her throwback hits as she scrubs a pan, her hips swaying as she screams out the lyrics to the third Queen song in the last five songs.

Spinning around to turn the music up louder, Kelley can only stand and watch as the pan in her right hand slips and clatters against the hardwood floor of the kitchen.

“Shit,” 

Kelley scrambles to pick the pan up and ends up slipping on the spilt water and not two seconds later finds herself lying flat on her back staring at the ceiling.

~

The loud commotion from downstairs had woken Christen up, running a hand through the tangled tied up mess that was her hair, she sighed when she realized she would have to get up, go downstairs and see what Kelley had done now. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed and wincing immediately at how cold the wood floor was, she stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. Turning into the kitchen she was met with the blaring music and Kelley’s panda socked feet sticking out from behind the counter.

“Kell,” 

No response

“Kelley,”

When Kelley didn’t move, Christen became panic-stricken as she raced around and dropped to her knees beside Kelley who had her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. 

“Kelley wake up, Kell, Kell come on. Stop playing” Christen shook her best friend who was still acting unresponsive. “Kell, please” 

Christen hadn’t realized she was crying until tears hit her knee. Kelley opened her eyes slightly at first and smiled

“Aw Chris, you do care about me” Kelley chuckled sitting up straight to which Christen replied with a death glare.

“You were kidding? I hate you” Christen swatted Kelley’s shoulder three times but in all honesty she was relieved that her best friend, her evil best friend was fine. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry” Kelley laughed wrapping her arms around Christen’s neck who hesitated but hugged back. “I slipped on some dish water”

“You’re doing the dishes?” The surprise in Press’ voice was evident “Kell, I’ve known you for three years and you’ve never once washed a dish” 

“People change Press, people change” the pair stood up and this time Kelley managed to pick the pan up without falling over. Jumping up on the counter, Christen crossed her legs and watched as Kelley switched her music off before continuing with the washing up.

“Do you have practice today?” Christen asked whilst chipping away at her maroon colored nail polish.

“Yeah, three until five” Kelley answered with a quick smile. “What about you? What are you doing today?” 

“Oh I don’t know, hang around and stare at the clock until you come home” Christen quipped, her naturally sarcastic nature coming through again.

“I know you’re joking but I wouldn’t mind if you actually did that” 

Hopping off the counter and pressing a chaste kiss to Kelley’s cheek Christen answered with a quick

“I know you wouldn’t Kell, I know.”

~

After eating cereal for breakfast, Christen had meditated, tidied the living room, showered and was dressed for a lazy day spent on the couch. She was just about to turn the TV on for a morning of binge-watching Glee when the doorbell rang. Dropping the remote, Christen walked towards the front door

“Damnit Kelley if you’ve forgotten your keys again-” Christen stopped abruptly when she realised the person standing before her was in fact not her best friend. “I’m sorry, hi?”

The girl standing in front of her had brown hair loosely falling over her shoulders, a snapback thrown on to hide the fact she hadn’t brushed it this morning, loose joggers and a plain black t-shirt on.

“Can I help you?” Christen asked feeling slightly unnerved by the way this girl was looking at her.

“Sorry yeah,” the girl scratched the back of her neck awkwardly “I’m actually looking for Kelley – do you know where she is?”

Christen avoided the urge to roll her eyes, if Christen had a dollar for the amount of times Kelley’s teammates or fans had turned up on their doorstep she could probably pay for her college tuition.

She couldn’t.

“She’s gone to the library; she wanted to catch up on studying before this afternoon.” Christen smiled softly

“Ah, well thanks…”

“Christen, Christen Press”

The other girl offered up a toothy grin,

“Well, thanks Press” the girl waved and before Christen had a chance to get her name she was gone.

Closing the door, Christen kept her hands pressed flat against it for a moment before remembering what she planned to do.

If Christen said she was concentrating on season two of Glee fully she’d be lying, she couldn’t get snapback girl out of her mind, and yes, until she finds out her name she will be referring to her as snapback girl.

~

17:43 PM and Kelley wasn’t home yet, it shouldn’t strike Christen as unusual but it did, usually after soccer Kelley wants nothing more than to come home and nap. 

She’s probably with her teammates, chill out Press.

And so she did, Christen played on her phone, text her sister, tried to read a book and once boredom had completely taken over her she turned to her three folders of work, she wasn’t in the mood for trying to understand the logics of physics but desperate times…

After reading the same paragraph three times and finally understanding it, the clock read

18:37 PM

Christen was just about to call Kelley when the front door opened and the brunette trudged slowly through the door. Walking into the living room and Kelley was met with a glare from Christen.

“What?” She asked raising her eyebrows

“Where’ve you been? You’re never usually this late.”

“Sorry mom” Kelley stuck her tongue out like the immature child she is. “The girls and I ended up going back to the library for a little bit, Alex needed help with help with politics or history, I don’t know I got confused.”

Shaking her head, Christen couldn’t help the fond smile making its way onto her lips. 

“Its fine Kell, don’t worry.” 

Turning back around and closing her folders, Christen set them aside before standing up, Kelley was stood in the same position.

“Uh Kell, you okay?”

Offering up a completely fake smile, she nodded before letting her smile drop and shaking her head.

“Sit down Press,” Christen raised her left eyebrow “please”

Christen did and Kelley sat beside her.

“Listen; before you get mad just hear me out” 

“This doesn’t sound good Kell, what did you break?”

“You know we’re going on our trip on Saturday?” 

Christen nodded,

“Please don’t tell me you’re cancelling it, Kell come on we’ve been planning this trip for a year”

“Whoa Press, slow down. I’m not cancelling it.” 

Christen felt her heartbeat return to normal

“I was talking to Alex about it and she said it sounded awesome and then some of the other girls agreed and well-” Kelley stopped talking and scratched the back of her neck “I kinda invited them to come with us.” 

“What?!” Christen screeched, “Damnit Kelley, you did what?!” 

“I’m sorry Chris, I felt bad for saying no. It’s not many, only like seven or maybe nine.”

Christen couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the trip that they had been planning for a year, a week of them two just spending time together with college the furthest thing from their mind. 

“I’m really sorry; I can tell them they can’t come..?” The tone of Kelley’s voice told Christen she didn’t want to tell them they couldn’t come.

“Its fine,” Christen dismissed with a wave of her hand. “It’ll be fun, don’t feel bad.” 

The smile was fake; the fury in Christen’s eyes was real. 

Christen had only met Kelley’s teammates a handful of times, she barely knew them by name and now she was going to have to spend what was supposed to be the greatest week of her life filled with soccer and strangers.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Kelley repeated hugging Christen tightly. 

“Don’t mention it Kell” Christen replied through gritted teeth. 

Maybe it won’t be so bad…


	2. Snapback Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley decides that Christen needs to meet her teammates. Will they get along or are their personalities just too different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, two updates in a day, even I'm impressed. I hope y'all enjoy it xo

“I have an amazing idea!” Kelley squealed shaking Christen’s shoulders, the younger girl jumping before pulling out her earphones and giving Kelley her undivided attention.

“Enlighten me O’Hara” Christen offered her a toothy grin whilst placing her phone in her lap. 

Kelley settled herself on the couch,

“We should all go out tonight; if we’re going on vacation together you should probably get to know them.”

“Get to know – what are you going on about?” Christen asked, the confusion evident from the way her eyebrows were creasing. 

“My teammates you goof,” Kelley responded overdramatically, puffing out her cheeks and rolling her eyes. 

Christen opened her mouth to respond but closed it instead,

She’s right, if they’re going to spend a week together then Christen should probably start with knowing their names and who is who, maybe even make a few friends.

Realizing she hadn’t answered Kelley, Christen smiled and nodded

“Sure Kell, plan something and let me know” Kelley grinned in response and placed her hand on Christen’s knee.

“You’re the best Press,” 

“I know” Christen winked causing Kelley to snort and mumble something about modesty.

Kelley scurried off into the kitchen to plan a meal out for everyone tonight and by plan she meant spending over an hour with the want to smack her head against the wall when the group chat failed to agree. 

~

“Press hurry up, Alex is coming in five minutes”

Sat in front of her mirror with her straighteners in her hand, Christen rolled her eyes

“Jeez O’Hara, I’m nearly ready!”

“You said that ten minutes ago,” Kelley whined absentmindedly tapping against the door. 

Christen didn’t respond and instead finished straightening the last three pieces of hair and turning the straighteners off. Standing up she did a once over of her outfit, white skinny jeans and light denim shirt, she’d paired the outfit with a pair of white Converse. 

“This is as good as it’s going to get,” she muttered to herself before grabbing her purse and opening her bedroom door, giggling as Kelley stumbled into Christen’s arms. 

“Let’s go,” the pair walked downstairs and waited for Alex to pull up.

It wasn’t long until a silver Civic pulled up in the driveway. 

Kelley and Christen climbed into the back and a brunette with an award-winning smile turned around, 

Christen immediately recognized her

“Christen, hey, it’s great to see you again”

"Hey Alex” 

“You remembered” she laughed “don’t worry, you’ll meet everyone properly tonight and after spending a few hours with us there is no way you can forget us.”

Alex was confident and seemed to be happy about a lot of things; Christen thinks she could really like Alex.

“And this is,” Alex nudged the girl’s leg sitting in the passenger seat. The other girl turned around and Christen’s eyes widened

“Snapback girl,” she mumbled

“I’m sorry?” Snapback girl was confused

“Oh nothing, hey you’re the girl who was looking for Kell”

“You were looking for me?” Kelley interjected but Christen ignored her.

“Yeah, I’m Tobin Heath. Nice to see you again Press” Tobin winked before turning around; Christen tried and failed to hide the blush on her cheeks. 

After a short silence, Alex spoke up

“Well, we should get going” she started the car up again and started to drive. Christen looked up and saw two brown eyes staring at her through the front mirror. 

Tobin Heath,

It suits her. 

~

Throughout the drive, Kelley’s voice was booming through the car as she laughed, brought up training sessions, bashed their coach’s tactics a few times and jointly made fun of Tobin with Alex. 

Christen sat back and for a while found herself staring out of the window, she’d flick her eyes between Tobin and Kelley every once in a while, usually when Alex would be laughing at something stupid Kelley had come out with. Tobin was sat in the front seat; she’d look in the rear view mirror every now and then, her eyes focusing on the way Christen was just looking out of the window, her hair falling slightly over her eyes and the way her bottom lip was between her teeth.

Tobin would be lying if she said she hadn’t been thinking about Christen since their first encounter, when the door had opened Tobin had expected to find a frazzled Kelley muttering about something else she’d lost but she’d been pleasantly surprised when met with the roommate Kelley always talks about, Kelley spoke quite highly of Christen and it was obvious how much she cared for the raven haired girl. Unfortunately, they’d never met and the only times she’d come to the games they’d never interacted, Christen choosing to stick with Kelley and Alex. 

“Uh Tobs” a swift punch to the shoulder brought the midfielder out of her thoughts.

“Huh, what?” Tobin turned around to look at the defender.

“I said, has Kling text you yet?” 

Looking down at her phone, no new messages 

“Not yet”

Christen furrowed her eyebrows

What kind of name was Kling?

“She’s probably napping and woke up late; Moe’s going to be late too.” 

Christen drifted out of the conversation and instead focused on her repainted maroon nails. 

~

Pulling into the restaurant parking lot, Alex shut the engine off. 

Two girls walked up to the car and knocked on the window causing Kelley to flinch and scream which resulted in chorus of laughter from the other three in the car. Opening the door, Kelley shoved the blonde

“You’re dead Harris” Kelley jumped out of the car and began chasing ‘Harris’ around the parking lot like a couple of children. Christen took her seatbelt off and went to open the door when she realized it was already open and Tobin was stood beside it. 

“Thank you Tobin, I’ve always wanted a servant.” Christen smirked liking the small bit of confidence in her veins. 

“In that case, after you madam.” 

Christen and Tobin looked at each other for a moment before starting to laugh, Christen hopped out of the car. Walking around, Kelley and the blonde were stood together, the blonde’s arm slung around Kelley’s shoulder and the other brunette was standing next to Alex.

“Christen this is Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger.” Alex introduced them,

“It’s lovely to meet you Christen” Ali smiled hugging her, Christen was at first taken aback but in the end she appreciated Ali’s friendliness. 

“Yeah, Kell never shuts up about you. I feel like I’ve known you all my life.” Ashlyn’s comment was met with a glare from Ali and a goofy grin from Ashlyn. 

“These two are dating, have been for the majority of college.” Alex shrugged nonchalantly. 

Christen nodded, the death glare from Ali that had hardly had an effect on Ashlyn sort of gave that away.

“Where are Kling and Moe?” Ash asked,

“Late” 

“Thank you Captain Obvious” Ashlyn saluted Tobin as the six ventured into the restaurant and were led to a large booth at the back as they were expecting five others to join them soon. 

Conversation quickly turned to soccer, chatter of their upcoming game was the main topic and Christen tried to focus and offer up a couple of words but in all honesty, this was what she expected to happen – she felt left out because she wasn’t a soccer player, well, not anymore. 

Tobin noticed Christen fiddling with the hem of her shirt and pulled herself out of the conversation and turned to Christen,

“So, how do you manage to live with Kelley and not want to kill her?” 

The sound of Christen’s laughter was melodic to Tobin; she could listen to her laughter all day if she had the chance. 

“She’s not so bad, and also, you get used to it after a while” Christen sent a smirk towards Kelley who winked back.

Tobin was about to speak again when she was cut off

“There they are!” Two girls rushed over and stopped by the table. “Sorry we’re late guys, Kling overslept” the lighter haired girl scowled at the shorter girl.

“I told you to wake me up” Kling held her hands up in surrender “this is on you Brian.”

The girls laughed at the bickering between the two. It took ten minutes for Christen to find out that Kling who is actually Meghan Klingenberg and Morgan Brian are best friends, literally each other’s other half and that their bickering is all in good fun. 

~

Hope Solo was the next to arrive and everyone could only sit and watch in amusement as overconfident, self-assured Kelley O’Hara turned into a fumbling, stammering mess in presence of the team’s badass goalkeeper, a term that to this very day Ashlyn Harris argues is not the case. You didn’t have to be Kelley’s friend to know that she had a crush on the keeper, it was so obvious and Hope knew it, and even though she probably shouldn’t be playing with the defender’s feelings she does tend to mess with Kelley, cue now, the keeper could’ve easily sat in the space by Ali but instead chose to sit extremely close to Kelley, the brunette tensing up at the close proximity.  
Hope turned to Kelley and smiled as sweetly as she could,

“You okay there Kells?” She asked dragging out Kelley’s name, ducking her head all Kelley could do was nod in return

“F-Fine” 

Hope seemed pretty pleased with herself as Christen sent Kelley a sympathetic look, she was the one who was at the forefront of Kelley’s constant whining over Hope and she knew just how much the keeper meant to her. Whilst Press does find some of Hope’s antics amusing she does sometimes wish she would tone it down for Kelley’s sake. 

Apparently the girls were waiting on two more and it wasn’t long before they arrived, their eyes shooting towards the door where two girls were walking in, their voices raised as they were in the middle of an argument.

“You’re so arrogant Long!”

“Oh bite me Leroux,” the blonde girl hissed before throwing herself down beside Alex. 

“I see you two are having a good day” Ashlyn flicked her eyes between both girls. “Also, this is Christen and she’s not used to your daily arguments so cut it out” Ash narrowed her eyes at both of them. The dark haired girl who was heavily tattooed stuck out her hand.

“Sydney Leroux, star forward” 

“I’m the star forward Syd” Alex whined 

“Who’s scored more goals this season?” Syd smirked as Christen shook her hand. 

Alex mumbled something incoherent in response as she slumped back in the seat.

“Allie Long, it’s great to meet you. Don’t be worried by me and Syd arguing, we love each other really.” 

Christen nodded but turned around for someone to explain, as conversation began flowing again Tobin decided to explain the deal with Allie and Syd. 

“It’s true, they’re best friends. Seriously, they would die for each other but they have really overbearing personalities and when they’re together for a long time they just flip out, it never lasts long though.” 

Christen nodded, she didn’t understand it but hey, each to their own right?

~

So many sodas, five pizzas and a load of garlic bread later and Christen felt her jaw aching from all the laughing she’d done during the evening. 

“Seriously though! Tobin and I locked her in the closet and when she opened the door we all had water guns and s-she s-she-” Alex waved her hands dramatically and stopped talking because she couldn’t stop laughing.

Christen was the only one who wasn’t there but even she couldn’t help laughing at the story. 

“It wasn’t funny, you guys ganged up on me,” Kelley pouted flipping Alex off.

“Kell don’t worry, next time I’ll protect you” Syd ruffled Kelley’s hair. 

~

Standing in the parking lot, numbers were exchanged and hugs were given.

“It’s been great to meet you Christen; we can’t wait for next week”

Christen found herself smiling, a real change from Christen’s initial thoughts on spending a week with a bunch of girls who Kelley loved. 

“I can’t wait either,” 

Kelley smiled at Christen; she knew she’d change her best friend’s mind.

Hope, Kling, Moe, Ash, Ali, Allie and Syd left leaving the original four. Turning around to get into the car, Christen smirked at Tobin holding the door open.

“Thank you servant” 

“You’re welcome Miss Press” Tobin bowed. 

~

Showered and in their pajamas, Kelley and Christen were sitting on the couch, Kelley’s legs in Christen’s lap.

“Tonight was fun Kell, thanks for doing it.”

“So you’re not mad anymore?”

“I wasn’t – yeah, I’m all good. I really like your friends”

Kelley nodded and squeezed Christen’s arm before they both settled into watching Glee for probably the hundredth time

Snapback Girl: I had fun tonight Press, next week will be fun :)

Press: Tell me about it snapback girl, I can’t wait :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Tobin are so cute, Kelley's putty in Hope's hand, Allie and Syd show their love through arguing, Ali and Ash are their usual themselves, Kling and Moe are your favorite loveable idiots and Alex is definitely the star forward. I hope y'all enjoyed this and thank you again for your continued support! xo


	3. Their History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of who Tobin, Christen, Ali, Ash, Kling and Hope are. I haven't included Alex, Kelley, Allie, Syd or Morgan because their history isn't completely relevant to the story. I hope you get to know a little bit more about what has happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another quick update, normal story service will begin again in the next chapter :)

Two days had passed since Christen had met the girls, and in all honesty, she talked to them more than Kelley but no one had talked to Christen more than one Tobin Heath. They were constantly talking, whether it was texting each other on the way to a lecture or training or whether it was staying up until the early hours on the phone. 

Alex walked into the living room 

“Did you not hear me call you three times?” Alex asked with her hands on her hips. Tobin stayed oblivious instead with her eyes on her phone. “Tobs?” Alex stepped closer and hit her best friend on the upside of the head “Tobin”

“What Alex? That hurt” Tobin groaned rubbing the back of her head.

“I did call you three times. Seriously, you’ve not been off your phone for two days”

“I have"

“Sleeping doesn’t count Tobs”

Getting irritated, Tobin turned around

“What did you want?” She asked. 

“I need you to fix my laptop, it’s frozen again” Alex pouted cradling the laptop to her chest. Placing her phone down beside her, Tobin held her hands out for the device. 

“Thank you,” Alex handed her the laptop before leaving the room. 

Press: I just got out of my last exam of the year; can I get a hell yeah?

Snapback Girl: No

Press: Rude

Tobin set the laptop on her knee and worked her magic and by magic, she pressed CTRL and F9 for the laptop to unfreeze. 

“Alex!” Tobin yelled, rolling her eyes at the shopping cart on the screen – seriously, how many pairs of shoes does one girl need?

Alex bounded into the living room,

“Thanks Tobs, I owe you” Alex kissed the side of her head and took the laptop back, Tobin picked her phone back up and smiled.

“You’re texting Christen, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. 

Tobin looked at Alex, she looked at the concerned expression on her face and the way she was chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Lex chill, Christen’s just a friend.”

“You said that about-”

“Don’t,” Tobin growled lowly shaking her head. She did not want to hear that girl’s name again. 

“Tobs, I’m just worried-”

Tobin offered up her signature smile,

“I know and I love how much you care but seriously, she’s our friend.” Tobin stood up “I’m going to go skate for a bit, catch ‘ya later.” 

With that, Tobin was gone and Alex sighed running a hand through her freshly washed hair. Sometimes caring too much is the problem.

~

Skating through the city, Tobin Heath was headed for one place only.

The beach.

The beach is Tobin’s happy place, a place that brings an overwhelming sense of calm from the way the sand felt under her bare feet or the way the ocean crashing against the rocks was always in time with Tobin’s breathing, the beach was her place. 

Lifting her board up, Tobin walked down to the beach. 

It’d been a year since it ended and Tobin swears she spent the first week after the breakup at the beach, just sitting and staring out ahead allowing her thoughts to overtake her,

Was it her fault?

Did she care too much?

After two years, for her just to walk out like their relationship had meant nothing scarred Tobin, she pushed everybody away, even Alex and Alex had been there through everything and there’s no one Tobin could trust more. She remembers begging her to stay, she’d grabbed her arm and screamed at her to give her a reason for leaving but when she just took her arm back and left, Tobin had fell to the floor in tears wondering why. 

~

Christen Press, high school soccer star back in Palos Verdes, she’d broken her high school’s goal scoring record by the time she was a sophomore. She loved the sport, she loved the way she felt when she stepped onto the pitch, she loved the way when a ball was at her feet all of her problems just ceased to exist – well, for ninety minutes anyway. 

She’d always planned to go to Stanford, playing as a Cardinal and hopefully making it professionally after college. That had been the plan since she was twelve, 

Senior year and disaster struck, it was a fair challenge in the referee’s view but the sound of Christen’s left leg crunching under the opposing defender’s challenge, Christen remembers the tears streaming out of her eyes as she cried out in pain, the sound of her leg breaking still brings her nightmares. 

Her leg broken two weeks before her high school’s championship game was bad enough but the news that the odds were stacked against Christen ever playing soccer again was heartbreaking. She cried for days after, after that, soccer was the last thing she cared about. She gave up, she didn’t fight back to play again and instead found a new focus,

Her sister called it being a smartass, sure, she was already intelligent but being able to fully focus on her studies was refreshing. 

Soccer became a distant memory.

~

Ashlyn had tried for weeks to capture Ali Krieger’s heart, all her valid attempts to no avail. Ali Krieger didn’t want to date her, to make it worse for the keeper, Ali was struggling with an injury at the moment so she wasn’t even at training. 

“I don’t get it dude, I’m a catch”

“Maybe if you tone down the cockiness she’d like you!” Syd suggested over the music blaring in the locker room.

“Says the cockiest one here” Ashlyn replied grumpily, 

Ali Krieger was beautiful, she caused Ashlyn’s heart to stop (not literally) every time she saw her. She was everything that the keeper wanted to call hers but she turned down every offer of a date that Ashlyn had given her but now, now she was done. She was going to find out once and for all why Ali wouldn’t date her. 

Racing out of the locker room after practice on that rainy Tuesday, Ashlyn was headed to one place and one place only. 

Walking into the library, it didn’t take long for Ashlyn to find Ali sitting on the floor next to the large window, a book in her hand. 

She looked so at peace, so beautiful.

“Why won’t you date me?” 

Ali jumped and looked up from her book, she sighed when she realized it was the goalkeeper,

“Is there something wrong with me?” 

Ali closed her book and placed it beside her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Ali knew she might regret opening herself up and allowing Ashlyn to see how much of a mess she actually was but if it would make her understand, she had to take that chance. 

“There is nothing wrong with you Ash. It’s not that I won’t date you, I won’t date anybody” Ashlyn sat down in front of Ali.

“Why won’t you date anyone?” Ashlyn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

“My parents divorced when I was young, to see my mom in so much pain, to see her moments from breaking down but having to force herself to be strong for my brother and I was heartbreaking. I was just a kid, it was then that I realized relationships are toxic, they’re not the way I imagined. I could never imagine feeling what my mother felt like so I have prevented myself from that, if I don’t date I don’t get my heart broken, right?”

Taking Ali’s hand in her own, 

“My parents got divorced too, my brother was the only one who I felt like I could go to about all of the problems I had, I followed him around – he’s my best friend. Sometimes wanting to be like my brother got me in trouble though, I was in the wrong crowd, I made mistakes, screwed up a lot of my teenage years. I blamed my parents’ divorce but it never stopped me dating. Look at this way; you know why your parents’ marriage failed, you can learn from their mistakes Ali.” With a gentle smile Ash squeezed Ali’s hand. 

Ali may have been rash with her initial judgments of Ashlyn Harris, the keeper had a lot more going on than she first realized. 

“Thank you Ash, seriously, it means a lot.”

~

Meghan Klingenberg went into college from a loving home, parents who supported her every step and a brother she could count on for days except none of that helped when she was two thousand miles away from home, in a city and a state she didn’t know. 

Shuffling down the hallway, everything was so big, so different, and so scary and being only 5”2 it wasn’t great. 

Opening the door, Meghan was hoping whoever she would be spending the foreseeable future with wasn’t a murderer. 

“Damnit Mario! Come on!” 

Sitting before her was a brunette who was currently playing Mario Kart, 

“Uh, hello?”

The girl paused the game, turned and smiled at Meghan.

“Hi, I’m Morgan Brian.”

Morgan didn’t strike Meghan as a murderer, 

“Want to play? It’s better with actual people” 

Dropping her bag by the door, Meghan accepted the control and sat down in front of the TV.

“I’m Meghan Klingenberg by the way, you can call me Kling” 

~

Hope Solo found Kelley O’Hara quite endearing, she found it rather amusing how the over excitable defender would go quiet when they were together, she’d known about Kelley’s crush on her before Kelley fully understood her crush. Hope Solo wasn’t one for dating though, she would usually hook up with a new girl, not learn her name and when morning came and they’d gone – forget all about them. 

That was the reason she’d never done anything about Kelley’s crush,

One: she didn’t want to hurt her.

Two: she didn’t want to use her.

Three: she wanted to save her from a toxic relationship that would come from dating her.

Hope would be lying if the feelings were not entirely reciprocated but what could she do? Hope didn’t date and she wasn’t going to throw all of that away for a girl who might run away when she catches sight of who the goalkeeper really is, she hasn’t got the nickname badass for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed learning a little bit more, their history will be written into various chapters. Again, thank you for your support :) xo


	4. Does Someone Have A Crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley's a goof, Moe's weird as usual and Alex spies on her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4, I hope y'all enjoy it :)

The team was on the pitch after the morning’s training session; Alex with her arm slung around Kelley’s shoulders, Tobin on Moe’s back, Ali and Ash sat down, Hope with her arms folded, Allie and Syd passing a ball between themselves and Kling tying her laces. The rest of the players scattered around the pitch.

Their coach coughed and grabbed his girls’ attention, Coach Andrew Johnson was a tall man, he had been the coach for a little over five years now and whilst he was talented and well respected in the field when it came to Kelley O’Hara, the defender would do anything to try and wind him up.

“Girls good session today!” Coach Johnson’s voice boomed through the open space.

“Do you reckon he shouts when he’s in bed with his wife?” Kelley whispered to Alex who burst out laughing in response, unable to form a response with words. 

“I mean come on, imagine him telling his wife ‘good session today love’” Alex, by now had tears in her eyes from laughing too hard.

“Ten laps O’Hara! You too Morgan!” 

Both girls looked up, 

“Come on coach” Kelley whined

“Should I make that twenty?” Coach Johnson asked narrowing his eyes towards the most disruptive member of his team.

“No,” Kelley mumbled before starting to run

“I hate you Kelley!” Alex yelled after her before running to catch up with her.

~

Kelley had pulled the sweatshirt over her head and was throwing her still damp hair up into a bun when she felt a presence next to her, flicking her eyes over to see it was Hope.

“Hey Kell,” Hope smiled softly. 

“H-Hi, hey Hope.”

Kelley internally cursed herself for stammering again. 

“What’s up?” Kelley asked, feeling calmer. 

“I was going to get some coffee now and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

Kelley’s eyes widened and she began to splutter out a response. 

“Uh – yeah – sure I’d love too” 

Hope definitely noticed the nervousness but she never said anything and instead offered Kelley one of her award-winning smiles and told her she’d wait for her outside. 

“Real smooth Kell,” Ash laughed “you nearly said a proper sentence.”

Ashlyn’s comments were met with a clip to the back of the head from Ali, 

“Real smooth Ash,” Kelley repeated, her usual personality shining through as she zipped her bag up. 

“Try not to spit out your coffee when Hope says something!”

Kelley just about caught Ashlyn’s last comment as she left the locker room to join Hope. 

~

Christen had decided to leave the house and go for a walk, the sun was shining and the birds were singing allowing a sense of calm to fall over the dark-haired girl. 

“Hey Christen,” 

Turning her head, Christen smiled at Ali.

“Hey Ali, how are you?”

“I’m good, how’s your morning been?”

“It’s been ok, thank you.”

“Ash and I were going to get some coffee, do you want to join?”

Realizing she hadn’t actually planned to go anywhere, agreed to join the two for coffee. 

~

“Your phone has lit up four times in the last minute,” Ashlyn commented looking down at Christen’s phone laying flat on the table. “I never knew you were so popular,”  
Christen looked at the four messages from Tobin. 

Snapback Girl: Kelley and Alex got made to run laps, coach hates Kell  
Snapback Girl: are you asleep?  
Snapback Girl: I’m going to the library to study, join me?  
Snapback Girl: Press

Christen hadn’t realized she was smiling so widely until Ali asked who it was.

“Oh, it’s just Tobin,”

“Just Tobin, really? You looked like you’d just gotten a message from the love of your life-” realization hit Ali “does someone have a crush?”

Christen felt her cheeks turn bright red but shook her head.

“Tobin and I are just friends, she’s just really funny.”

“Tobin is not that funny.” Ashlyn groaned “I’m funny too, right babe?” Ashlyn turned to Ali who responded with a kiss to Ash’s cheek.

“Of course you are” turning her attention back to Christen “you know Tobin talks about you? She thinks you’re great.”

Ali took a sip of her coffee smugly as she watched Christen go redder, if that was possible. 

Her hands hovering over her phone to reply to Tobin, Christen couldn’t help but feel a wave of butterflies as she thought about Tobin talking about her, also the fact that Ali Krieger is now wondering whether she has a crush on Tobin.

Does she have a crush on Tobin?

“We’re just friends,” Christen mumbled again. Ali hummed in response but the look in her eyes showed that she didn’t believe Christen, maybe Christen didn’t even believe herself.

~

“You said you were coming fifteen minutes ago? Where’ve you been Lex?” Tobin asked placing her book on the library floor. 

“I know, I’m sorry Tobs” Alex sat down cross-legged opposite Tobin, 

Tobin narrowed her eyes

“You were spying on Hope and Kelley..?” 

“I wasn’t spying, I was curious.” 

“You followed them.” Tobin said a matter-of-factly.

“Ok I followed them, but, Tobs seriously – Hope has done nothing but mess with Kelley, I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“That’s where you’re mistaken Lex, Hope would never go too far. I don’t think she’d hurt Kell.”

“I hope you’re right,” Alex smiled warily before opening up her politics book. 

~

“Cookies are definitely better, I mean, there are so many flavors and they’re soft and chewy and some are hard and-” Kling stopped defending her choice of food in the spirited cookie versus doughnut debate with Morgan. “Moe,” snapping her fingers in front of her taller friend’s face. Morgan looked at Kling

“Huh, what?”

Kling rolled her eyes dramatically,

“It doesn’t matter. What’s up Moe?”

“Do you think aliens exist?”

Kling snorted in response,

“You zoned out of our famous cookie/doughnut debate to wonder whether aliens exist.” Moe shrugged “and you call me the nerd.”

~

“Thank you for the coffee,” Kelley smiled holding the mug in her hands. “I know we’re teammates and friends but I was wondering, I mean,” taking a breath “why did you ask me to come with you?”

Hope knew this question was coming, 

“Kell, you’re pretty cool, annoying but cool.” 

Kelley found herself grinning at the compliment, if anyone else had called her annoying she’d be chasing them but when Hope says it, she says it with such a fondness that it’s hard for Kelley to not enjoy hearing it. 

“I don’t mean to annoy people, you know? It’s just who I am. Coach hates me for it,”

“Well you did wonder whether he shouted when he was in bed with his wife…” 

Kelley started laughing again, that will never not be funny to her, even Hope, the team’s keeper with a subdued sense of humor found herself chuckling softly at the comment from this morning. 

This felt right, Kelley and Hope hanging out with no stress, no teammates and just enjoying each other’s company. Kelley has wanted this for months and Hope is starting to think, yeah, maybe she could get used to this after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might get chapter 5 up today but if not, I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 4. Thank you for your support :) xo


	5. A New Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen Press actually goes to a soccer game?! Morgan doesn't warm up when she's told to and Alex teases Kelley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5, I hope y'all like it. Leave your thoughts :) xo

“I can’t believe you guys have a match the night before we leave.” Christen groaned,

“Why is it such a bad thing?” Kelley asked stifling her laughter at the current movie she was watching.

“Kell, you already leave packing until the last minute and now you’re going to have four less hours and you’re going to forget something – and – and this trip is going to be a disaster-”

“Whoa Pressy, I’m going to stop you.” Kelley waved her hand toward Christen without taking her eyes away from the TV. “There are eleven of us going on this trip, I’m pretty sure if I forget a hairbrush I can borrow Alex’s.” 

Christen paused and softened her facial expression, 

“Just pack your damn bags O’Hara.” She murmured before sliding across the wooden floor in her fluffy white socks to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Snapback Girl: I am formally inviting you to come and watch our game tonight, do you accept?

Press: I don’t know Heath, I don’t want to go to a soccer game. 

Snapback Girl: I’m offended you don’t want to see me.

Christen found herself subconsciously smiling down at her phone until Kelley called her out,

“What are you smiling about Press? Is it Tobin?”

“Shut up Kelley”

Press: I’ll be there.

~

When Kelley had found out that Christen was going to come to their game she had jumped up and down and latched herself onto Christen, the latter laughing in response. When it came to getting ready to go to the game, Kelley had begged Christen to wear her jersey because 

What kind of best friend would you be if you didn’t wear my jersey?

So wearing a pair of white denim shorts and Kelley’s jersey, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, Christen looked cute, slipping on her favorite white Converse, the game didn’t start for another hour and so instead, Christen looked down at her phone.

Snapback Girl: I hear you’re wearing Kell’s jersey? I’m offended you don’t want to wear mine.

Press: I don’t have your jersey dumbass.

Snapback Girl: you only had to ask Press, you only had to ask.

And for the hundredth time in the four days she’d known Tobin Heath, Christen Press found herself grinning like a goof. 

~

Standing in the stadium, Christen feels a little unsettled, this year she’d only come to five of Kelley’s games and even that was five too many. 

Her leg itched as she stared out at the pitch in front of her, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss the feel of lacing her foot through a ball and watching as it flew into the upper ninety. She misses the way for a solid seventeen years of her life – soccer was life, soccer was everything to her. Christen sighed, she supposed living vicariously through Kelley’s success for the team was enough for her. 

“Christen, hey” Alex Morgan waved jogging over.

“Hey Alex,” Christen smiled,

“When Kelley told us you were coming tonight I didn’t believe her. It’s so good to see you again.” Alex smiled her signature smile. 

“I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t support you guys.”

“You’re cute Press, real cute.” Alex pinched Christen’s cheeks despite the protests from the raven haired girl. By the time Alex had let Christen’s face go, the majority of the team had taken to the field. 

After hugging Ali and Morgan, Christen found herself nearly doubling over from laughter whilst watching Kling and Ashlyn bicker like children. 

~

The game started off badly, the girls’ were down by a goal just forty-five seconds in. Over the sound of the crowd, Hope Solo commanded her back line, shouts of 

“Kell cover her! Kell, Kell!” were heard. 

Christen pressed her hands flat against her legs and focused on the game, or at least tried to. Christen watched the way Tobin flicked the ball up and past the UCLA defenders, confusing them in the process as she laid cross after cross on for Alex and Syd, neither of which could convert the chance.

Half time came and went and Christen’s mood didn’t improve, neither did the soccer. 

“This is useless,” Christen huffed as Morgan warmed up in front of her. 

“I think this is the worst we’ve played all season,” Moe acknowledged sending a glance over to Christen. “You’d know this but you never watch us play,”

The comment should strike a nerve in Christen but the way Morgan is stifling a laugh and winking in her general direction tells her it’s all in good fun.

“If you didn’t play so badly, I’d watch you more often.”

Throwing her hand over chest, Morgan feigned offence.

“I am heartbroken Christen,” 

Both girls hesitated for a moment before bursting out laughing.

~

Goal. Sydney Leroux. It’s all tied up.

“Hell yeah!” Syd yelled before making a run to Alex Morgan, it would not be a celebration if these two didn’t do their famous handshake. 

Goal. Allie Long. It’s 2-1.

Allie’s goal was beautiful, a curling effort from twenty-five yards out, the keeper had no chance. 

Christen couldn’t stop smiling, 

It made her wonder why she doesn’t come to the games more often, she has more of a reason than Kelley begging her to now – her train of thought is lost when she notices Alex and Tobin arguing with the referee, Tobin’s jaw is clenched as she rubs the back of her neck. 

Christen wonders what it would be like to kiss Tobin’s neck. 

Shaking her head and forcing herself to focus on the soccer, Christen realizes the UCLA midfielder had been booked and the girls’ had a free kick around twenty yards from goal.  
Morgan who was still ‘warming up’ had positioned herself so she was leaning against the metal of the stand beside Christen as the pair watched Tobin place the ball down and take three precise, evenly measured steps back. 

“Ten bucks says she misses,” Morgan suggested wiggling her eyebrows. 

“You’re on Brian.” The pair shook on it before looking out at the pitch where they were waiting for the whistle. 

The whistle blew and from her position leant over the stand, Tobin jogged up and smacked the ball with her right foot, the ball spiraling through the air and hitting the back of the goal giving the keeper absolutely no chance.

“You owe me Moe,” Christen laughed turning her eyes to Tobin who kissed her index finger and pointed to Christen. 

Morgan froze.

Christen froze.

Alex and Syd froze.

Tobin froze when she’d realized what she’d done. Tobin didn’t have long to react before Kling leapt onto her back knocking the midfielder to the ground where she was congratulated by her teammates. 

“You saw that right?” Morgan asked nudging Christen.

“Uh huh,” Christen nodded slowly making eye contact with Tobin once more before she jogged back for the restart.

~

“Morgan give me my fucking shirt!” Kelley hissed jumping and trying to grab the grey t-shirt from the taller girl’s grasp. 

“Jump higher Kell, come on Kell” Alex teased, 

Kelley stopped, putting her hands on her hips.

“I’m not a dog Morgan.” She growled jumping to try and grab the shirt again.

“I don’t see why you’re bothered Kell; you would walk around campus in sweats and a sports bra in the middle of winter.”

“She did do that actually” Ashlyn interjected looking up from her phone for a brief moment.

Flipping the blonde keeper off, Kelley pouted at Alex.

“Please. Give. Me. My. Shirt.” 

Alex dropped the shirt into Kelley’s hands

“You only got it back because my arm was tired”

“Sure she did,” Allie snorted causing all eyes to look at her. “You’d do anything for Kell” she added, quieter this time.

~

Christen waited patiently outside of the locker room, fiddling with the hem of Kelley’s jersey, Christen couldn’t help but think about the celebration

“Maybe it wasn’t aimed at me”

“What wasn’t aimed at you?” Christen jumped at the second voice but visibly relaxed at the sight of Ali. 

“Oh uh – nothing?”

Ali laughed softly,

“She was totally aiming for you Christen. Tobin’s smitten.” 

“Who’s smitten?” Ashlyn asked snaking her arm around Ali’s waist, the brunette noticing the nervousness in Christen’s eyes.

“Me, I love you.” Pressing a kiss to Ashlyn’s cheek, Ali felt proud of herself for not blowing that one. 

“I love you too,”

Christen smiled at the interaction,

Tobin and I could be this cute. 

Oh shut up Press.

~

The team began to file out of the locker room. Christen still waiting on Kelley who was her ride. Tobin walked out but quickly came to a halt when she saw Christen.

“Hey,” she breathed out

“Hey Tobs” Christen smiled fakely, trying to pretend there wasn’t an unusual awkwardness. 

“Drop it Press, it’s ok.”

Christen sighed but still felt like she shouldn’t bring it up.

“It was just a moment of madness, I was just so happy I scored.”

“Tobs, I get it” Christen let her hand fall on Tobin’s shoulder. 

“Here,” Morgan reluctantly handed the ten dollars to Christen when she walked out with Kling.

“What’s that for?” Kling asked.

“Moe and I bet on whether Tobin would score. Moe said she’d miss.”

“Dude…” Tobin was more than a little offended.

“Hey, I knew Tobito over here would score. Where’s my money?” Kling snapped her fingers towards Morgan.

“Sorry bud, you weren’t there when the bet was made.” 

“Let’s go Tobs” Alex said putting her bag over her shoulder.

Tobin turned to Christen like she was going to hug her but she didn’t move so Christen did it for her, pulling the older girl into her arms and burying her face in the soft material of Tobin’s Nike shirt. 

“I personally like the new celebration,” 

“Me too Press, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended better than it started, I hope y'all liked it :) xo


	6. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gals all hang out at Christen and Kelley's place the night before their trip, Tobin and Christen are not subtle and Kelley is a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i'm getting pretty far in this story, i know a lot of you are enjoying this and i'm so glad. I hope you like this chapter

“Chris,” Kelley swung back and forth on her heels as she stood behind Christen who was washing up. 

“Yeah Kell,” Christen respond almost dismissively as she scrubbed another plate. 

“I know you wanted us to have a quiet night in before we leave tomorrow but I thought it would be easier for the girls to come over and we could all crash in the living room and at least then no one would be late and uh – I can’t really sell this anymore.”

Placing the plate on the stand, Christen finally decided to respond.

“You haven’t exactly sold me on the idea yet Kell,”

“Tobin will come.”

“Invite them now!” Christen replied eagerly causing Kelley to laugh and kiss Christen’s cheek. 

“Already on it Press,” 

As Kelley retreated back to the living room, Christen’s own phone started to light up. Flicking her eyes down, she quickly dried her hands and slid her thumb across the screen.

“Hi mom,” she greeted.

“Hi baby, how are you?”

“I’m fine mom. How are you? How’s dad?” Christen asked hoisting herself up onto the counter. 

“We’re both fine. I just wanted to check in because I know you and Kelley are leaving tomorrow.” 

Christen chuckled softly,

“What’s funny?”

“It’s just Kelley invited nine of her teammates to come with us and now there’s eleven of us and it’s going to be crazy.”

Christen could almost feel her mother’s eye roll on the other line, Stacy Press loved Kelley O’Hara and her loveable personality. 

“Are you okay with this? I know you wanted it to be you and Kelley.”

“Mom it’s all good, they’re all really nice and I know we’re going to have an amazing time.”

“As long as you’re happy baby, I’ll call you tomorrow before you leave. I love you.”

“I love you more mom.”

~

Christen nearly spat out the water she was drinking when literal child Kelley O’Hara walked into the living room in a squirrel onesie. How appropriate. 

“How’d I look?”

“Like a five year old trapped in an adult’s body, unsettling if you ask me.”

“I regret asking.”

Christen smirked as the doorbell rang, looking at Kelley

“Well, hop to it Sandy” 

The outburst of laughter heard from the front of the house was followed by incessant teasing, mostly by Alex and Ashlyn. 

“Hey you,” Christen turned her head to the side to find Tobin leant over her shoulder, looking at her, their faces merely inches apart.

“Hey Tobs” Christen’s voice was barely above a whisper, whether it was a surge of confidence or just falling out of complete consciousness that Tobin and Christen were not the only two people in the room; Christen lifted her hand up and gently caressed the midfielder’s cheek. The gesture was so simple but it meant so much to both of them. 

A cough brought them out of their own little word, both their expressions resembling that of a deer in headlights. Ashlyn who had taken up position on the floor by the window was smirking at them, well, smirking mostly at Tobin whilst simultaneously having a conversation with her teammate through her eyes. Tobin walked over to Ashlyn and mumbled something which despite an eye roll and a 

“You owe me Tobs” 

Ashlyn had shut up and Tobin took up her position on the couch beside Christen, letting the younger girl rest her legs in her lap. Ali was now sat with Ash and Alex was sat with Kelley. Hope arrived next with Allie and Syd not long after.

“Surprise, surprise of course we’re waiting on Klingenmoe.” Kelley huffed looking at her watch. 

“Klingenmoe?” Christen asked Tobin.

“It’s a mixture of their names; Kling and Moe. We tease them with it.” 

Kling and Morgan did arrive, twenty minutes later, arguing over whose fault it was that they were late. 

~

Pizzas were getting ordered, arguments over which pizza they should be getting ensued. Pepperoni, chicken, California-style – Kelley had to stand on the kitchen counter whilst on the phone to the pizza place to avoid Alex snatching the phone and ordering her preferred type because Alex Morgan does not settle for just any type of pizza. 

“Thank you! I’m sorry for the arguing” Kelley replied rather sheepishly whilst threatening to kick Alex who had attached herself to the defender’s right leg.

Christen stretched and yawned.

“Tired Press?” Tobin laughed at the sleepy nodding from her. “Sleep for a bit, I’ll wake you when the pizza comes” 

“Thanks Toby” in her sleep ridden state, Christen didn’t even acknowledge the nickname or the way Tobin was smiling like an idiot.

~

“Thank you for agreeing to come tomorrow,” Kelley broke the silence first as Hope made herself some coffee. “I know you’re too mature for a week of drinking and having to babysit us.” 

Hope turned around, 

“I’m glad you’re going though, you’re one of my good friends Hope and I know I can always count on you to look after me.”

Hope nodded stirring the coffee, 

“Even though looking after you totally wastes my time, I have to admit I do like you when you’re drunk, it makes for some good blackmail material.” Kelley could just about see the smirk from Hope behind the mug she’d quickly brought to her lips. 

Walking closer to Kelley who was sitting on the counter, Hope placed her free hand on Kelley’s knee.

“Camping, a tent, a confined space, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself Kell.” Hope nipped at the skin just below Kelley’s ear before leaning back and walking into the living room like nothing had happened leaving Kelley flustered and as red as a tomato and suddenly feeling like she was overheating in the squirrel onesie. 

Alex had walked downstairs from the bathroom and caught sight of the exchange between Hope and Kelley, a scowl was set firmly on her face as she leant against the wall with her arms folded.

Jealousy is not a good trait Alex.

~

Allie and Syd were sitting on the floor playing a card game that only them two knew the rules to.

“Fuck you Allie, I totally won!” Syd flipped out slamming the cards down against the wooden floor. “You’re such a fucking cheater.”

The shouting had caused Christen to stir and open her eyes.

“Jeez Syd, you’re such a sore loser” Ali winced looking over at her enraged friend. Ali backed down after the glare from Sydney and instead snuggled back into Ashlyn’s arms. 

“Stop scaring my girlfriend Syd, go and get a beer”

“We don’t have any, someone forgot to bring it” Syd retaliated waving her finger accusingly at the Florida native.

“Did someone say beer?” Kelley O’Hara, saving days since ’88 walked into the living holding two cases of beer. “We also have more in the fridge”

“You were always my favorite O’Hara,” the initial rage from Sydney having seemingly evaporated when she caught sight of the alcohol. 

“Don’t get too drunk, we do have to drive tomorrow”

Ever the mom Ali interrupted the girls’ before they drank themselves into the early hours of the morning. 

“You’re so boring Kriegs,” Allie whined twisting the bottle top.

~

There were a few slices of pizza left, the beer was empty and the girls’ were crashed in various corners of the room. Ali and Ash had fallen asleep on the floor, Ali’s head buried in Ash’s chest, Syd had fallen asleep on Allie’s stomach. Kelley and Alex were asleep sharing the large armchair, Hope was asleep sitting at the table, Moe had fallen asleep leaning against the couch with Kling’s head on her shoulder and Tobin and Christen had fallen asleep in each other’s arms on the couch, Tobin’s arms protectively secured around Christen’s waist. 

Kelley had woken up with the intention to go to the bathroom but stopped when she saw her two friends tangled in each other’s arms. Nudging Alex

“Lex, Alex look” the striker opened her eyes groggily and followed Kelley’s line of sight to the pair asleep, she smiled sleepily.

“I knew they had a thing for each other,” was her reply before she lifted Kelley’s arm over and around her shoulders again, eyes closed almost instantly as she buried her head into the crook of Kelley’s neck. Realizing she hadn’t gone to the bathroom, Kelley internally groaned but the thought of disturbing Alex again made her upset so she sucked it up and closed her eyes dreaming of anything that didn’t involve water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s'cute, i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :) xo


	7. Let The Fun Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali can cook, Ash is a terrible driver, Alex is sneaky as sin, Kelley's emotional when she's drunk, Moe's a space nerd, Syd drinks a lot and Preath are s'cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 7!! I actually really love this chapter and I hope y'all do too :)

“It burns, it burns!” Syd cried out when Ashlyn opened the curtains that morning. 

“Syd, shut the fuck up” Allie groans smacking the other girl in the stomach before sitting up.

“Both of you shut the fuck up.” Kling whines throwing her shoe in their general direction.

Tobin opened her eyes and smiled at Christen with some of Tobin’s shirt balled up in her fist. Tobin moved her eyes away from Christen to find Alex and Kelley sitting in each other’s arms, still on the chair with a mug each giving the midfielder knowing looks. 

“Morning?” Tobin was unsure

“Good morning,” they replied together which only freaked Tobin out further. 

“Kell, your bedroom is really messy” Hope spoke with a sense of disgust “I swear I saw three empty ice cream cartons” the keeper was running a hand through her still damp hair. 

“What can I say Solo? Exam week was stressful.”

“Yeah Kell, as if you actually studied” 

With a swift flip of her middle finger towards Ashlyn, everyone who was awake murmured in agreement. 

Christen opened her eyes, initially taking a minute to realize she’d slept on the couch that night instead of her insanely comfortable bed, it took her another minute to realize she’d fallen asleep in Tobin’s arms and that the lighter haired girl’s arms were still securely around her waist. 

“Morning sleeping beauty” Tobin mumbled just loud enough for Christen to hear. 

“Morning” she replied, her voice laced with an unusual raspiness to which Tobin tensed upon hearing,

Damn that is a sound she could get used to.

“I want breakfast, who’s the best cook?” Morgan asked and eight hands pointed straight to Ali Krieger who looked up from her phone with her eyebrows creased 

“What?”

“You’re the best cook, make us breakfast.”

“Ask me nicer Leroux.” 

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger, the best right back I have ever played with-”

“Hey! Fuck you Syd!” Kelley yelled across the room.

Ignoring Kelley,

“Can you please make us breakfast?” 

Placing her phone down,

“Of course Syd, you wanna help?” She asked Ash who nodded in response and the pair left to go into the kitchen. 

~

The team were not kidding when they said Ali was the best cook,

“Oh my god that was amazing Kriegs”

Ali smiled and added a quick thank you.

“Seriously Ash, she’s so good – you need to marry her,” Alex added absentmindedly. 

Ashlyn and Ali shared a quick but loving glance that went unnoticed by everybody but Christen. She’d be sure to question Ali on that later. 

“Press!” Kelley slid into the kitchen “have you seen my sleeping bag?”

“How do you lose a sleeping bag?” Kling asked with genuine concern, it’s hardly something small and easy to misplace.

“Top shelf of the upstairs closet, where it has been for the last six months.”

Kelley, ignoring Christen’s sarcasm filled response just ran back towards the stairs to finish the packing she’s had over a week to do. 

~

The girls were dressed, packed and ready to leave. 

Eleven girls, three cars. 

Ash, Ali and Hope in one car.

Kling, Moe, Syd and Allie in another.

Christen, Tobin, Kelley and Alex in the last, but technically the first car to leave because only Kelley and Christen actually knew where they were going, actually scratch that – Christen was the only one who knew because Kelley is amazing at a lot of things, just not directions or the ability to use a GPS.

It took five minutes of driving for Kelley to claim the rights to the music during the trip, something Alex was regretting after letting Kelley sit in the passenger seat over Tobin. 

“How will I know if he really loves me!”

A horrendous rendition of a Whitney Houston classic was just the tip of the iceberg for a three hour journey in the hot summer sun. 

Tip of the iceberg was right because an hour in, Kelley’s phone rings and it’s Ali. She’s pissed and worried. 

“She did what? You guys are literally following us or supposed to be-” Kelley’s melodic laughter sifts through the car as she motions for Alex to pull over with Allie following suit in the car behind. After conversing with Kriegs for another couple of minutes she ends the call and turns around to find three sets of eyes staring at her.

“Ash took a wrong turn and now they don’t know where they are.” 

“I knew Hope should’ve drove,” Alex sighed exasperatedly running a hand through her loose hair. “They had one thing to do, follow us.”

Opening the car door, Kelley hopped out

“I’m going to tell the others what’s happening before trying to direct the other three to us” 

“No, no you’re not” Christen interjected, “you suck at directions, let me do it.” 

Following suit, Christen stepped out of the corner and pinched Kelley’s phone from her hand. 

“You’re not subtle you know,” 

Tobin looked up to find Alex sitting facing her in the driver’s seat.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She did.

“Tobs I love you but come on, you really need to give up the whole ‘we’re just friends’ thing and kiss the girl.”

“I wish” Tobin mumbled half-heartedly. Tobin opened her mouth to say something when Alex spoke up first

“Before you say that Christen doesn’t like you more than friends you’re an idiot. That girl is so into you it’s gross and makes me want to throw up from the cuteness.”

Tobin snorted at the eloquence from her best friend. 

“Alone in the woods, a dark night in the middle of nowhere, the only light coming from the moon, you and Christen-”

“Uh Lex, you’re making it sound like a horror movie.”

Alex rolled her eyes

“You know what I mean dumbass.”

~

Twenty minutes later and everyone was back together, Hope was now driving after realizing just how terrible Ashlyn was to which she protested vehemently. 

Noticing that Tobin had fallen extremely quiet, Christen nudged her shoulder.

“You ok?”

Tobin nodded and offered up a completely fake smile, that despite only knowing her for five days Christen could see right through. Christen turned away not wanting to push the issue, 

Alex’s words were the only thing flowing around Tobin’s head, the lighter haired girl turns her head to watch Christen staring out of the window, a twitch of a smile is playing on her lips as Alex drives past a particular pretty tree, Christen brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear, her eyes never leaving the serene view on the other side of the window. 

Tobin realizes she looks at Christen with the same amount of adoration that Christen looks at nature, and it’s not necessarily a bad thing.

Christen knows Tobin’s staring and finds herself filled with a warm feeling in her chest, she doesn’t know why she’s staring at her but she enjoys the thought of Tobin choosing to focus on her instead of the beautiful woodland they are currently driving through.

~

They pull into the campsite twenty minutes later, a perfectly placed forest hideaway with a beach ten minutes south. The views of the mountains overlook the lake adding even more beauty to an already stunning location. 

The cars were parked and the eleven friends were stood in a incredibly ugly shaped circle. 

“So, who actually knows how to put up a tent?” Kling asked.

Christen, Kelley, Hope and Ashlyn raised their hands. 

“Well, have fun guys – we’ll be drinking beer.” 

Syd waved the four of them off before heading straight for the cooler. 

“No chance Leroux, you wanted to come – you can help.” Kelley quickly shot the forward down. 

~

Incessant whining, groans of it being too hot and confusion etched on the majority of faces. Apparently pitching tents is last on the list of what soccer players are good at. 

Tobin and Alex were struggling with one of the tents when Alex got an idea.

“Christen! Can you help us?!” She asked sweetly, Christen nodded and jogged over, “Oh damnit – Allie wants me.” Alex left quickly leaving Tobin to scowl at her best friend who knew exactly what she was doing.

“You doing okay there Tobs?” Christen asked amusedly as Tobin struggled to keep the already slanting tent as upright as she could.

“Not particularly,” not just because of the tent. 

Christen took the other half of the tent and lifted it back upright, flicking up the poles with her left foot and attaching them with the upmost ease that instead of remotely helping, Tobin found herself staring at Christen easily fixing up their home for the next week. 

“I know you’re staring Heath.” Christen chuckled softly as she paused to throw her hair up into a ponytail. 

“I uh – sorry”

“I never said I didn’t like it,” she winked at the stammering mess of a human before her. “But that doesn’t mean you can stand and stare instead of helping” 

Feeling her cheeks roasting from the embarrassment and warm weather, Tobin got back to work and they’d pitched their tent in a respectable twenty-five minutes – well it was more respectable that Kling and Moe taking over an hour. 

~

Christen was sat further away from the rest of the guys after insisting she just wanted to take in the scenery, Kelley knew better than to convince Christen to join them in a game of monopoly deal knowing that her best friend would much rather stare at the mountains and allow herself to be at peace with herself.

Tobin had snapped a picture of Christen, she looked s’cute. Grabbing a couple of beers from the cooler, she slipped away from the already intense battle of monopoly deal with Alex and Syd and walked to Christen taking a seat beside her. Handing her friend a beer to which she gratefully took, they twisted the caps off and just sat in silence. They knew they didn’t have to converse in any way and instead allowed their shoulders to bump whilst staring out as the sun started to set over the woods. 

The sky was orange, red, pink and purple – the array of colors taking over the sky in a span of five minutes. 

“It’s beautiful,” Tobin commented staring at Christen.

“It really is,” Christen added before turning around and realizing that Tobin was in fact looking straight at her. “Oh that was so cheesy Heath.”

“You love it though,”

“Touché” she giggled raising her bottle before taking a swig. 

Tobin edged her hand closer to Christen’s, the urge to lace her fingers in those of the girl beside her was so inviting, she knew their hands would fit together, nudging Press’ pinky with her own, Christen realized what she was trying to do.

“You can hold my hand Tobs. You don’t have to hesitate.” Christen kept her line of sight straight ahead as Tobin took hold of her hand, their fingers automatically intertwining.

~

Watching Hope laugh with Ashlyn whilst drinking the beer in her hand had Kelley feeling all kinds of ways. The way her jaw clenched before she laughed, the way she crossed her feet as she stood or the fact the blue and white flannel she was wearing made her look so damn good. 

Kelley was completely and utterly enamored with the goalkeeper. 

Finishing off the last of her drink in two gulps; Kelley stood up, stumbling at first feeling the alcohol going straight to her head. Taking a deep breath, Kelley strode confidently in the general direction of the two goalkeepers. 

“Ash, Ali wants you.” Kelley wiggled her eyebrows for good measure and that simple action had Ashlyn sprinting towards their tent. 

“Isn’t Ali asleep though?” Hope asked, Kelley shrugged innocently

“Oh well,” she sang looking up at Hope. 

Whether it was the alcohol or whether it was the fact they were in a secluded area of the state of California where nobody other than their friends knew them, either way Kelley was confident and she was desperate to finally know what it felt like to kiss the badass keeper. Tugging on the hem of Hope’s flannel, Kelley grinned like a goof as she began slightly swaying sending Hope into the overprotective captain mode (she was only co-captain but still). 

“Whoa there O’Hara.” Hope chuckled dryly steadying her shorter companion. 

Still feeling confident despite her evident intoxicated state, Kelley lifted herself onto her tiptoes with the intention of connecting her lips with the keeper’s when Hope jumped back causing Kelley to stumble and fall flat on her ass. 

“What the hell?!” She groaned before hauling herself up. 

“You’re drunk Kell; I’m not going to kiss you.” Hope spoke sternly.

“You mess with me for months, you sit close to me and say really hot things and confuse the fuck out of me but when I actually do something you back off?! Why – the – why?” Kelley’s voice softened towards the end as tears filled her confused eyes. The incoming waterworks that were definitely caused by the fourth bottle of beer. 

“Kell,” Hope’s features relaxed as she tried to reach out to the defender.

“I – I – night.”

With that, Hope could only stand and watch as Kelley stormed towards their tent, not fully remembering that she actually shares a tent with the keeper.

Everyone loves an awkward night in a tent though right? Anyone?

~

Morgan and Meghan hadn’t had much to drink and were instead sitting on the ground, a red fuzzy blanket underneath them and partly over them. Morgan had been pointing out all of the constellations like the little space nerd she is. 

Meghan looked at Morgan in adoration over the stars currently gracing the pitch black night sky. Morgan was in the middle of explaining Draco when they’d heard Kelley shouting, their attention shifting to the pair as Kelley was visibly upset by something. 

Kling furrowed her eyebrows as Kelley, usually smiley and full of energy Kelley O’Hara stormed into the tent and zipped it shut without so much as a goodnight.  
Turning to Morgan and raising the half full bottle of beer to Morgan’s quarter full bottle.

“Well Moe, let the fun begin.”

“I wouldn’t miss it Kling, not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably my favorite chapter aside from chapter 2, I hope y'all loved it. Thank you for your support, I love you :) xo


	8. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie's clumsy, Syd hates it when people wake her up and Kelley decides to use her powers of seduction to mess with Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 8, i'm not entirely sure i'm happy with it but oh well, i hope you all enjoy it though! also i am so highkey about o'solo i can't even begin to talk about it :) xo

Allie Long was the first to wake up, at 5:30 AM, stumbling around the confined space she was currently living out of, Allie struggled to pull her boots over her bed socks and ended up falling backwards, her right elbow catching Syd in the face, the forward not even registering the hit from in her deep (hungover) slumber. 

Allie dragged herself to the tent door, fumbling with the zip to open it and get out, wanting to get even closer to the door, Allie pulled herself on top of her sleeping bag, well, she thought it was her sleeping bag.

“Ah, fuck” Alex stirred and woke up when she felt a pressure on her legs. “A-Allie” she asked, her voice laced with sleep. 

“Sorry Al, I just need to get out.” Allie offered up a bashful smile but Alex didn’t smile back

“Get off me you goof!” Alex yelled shoving the blonde backwards, Alex, not realizing her own strength had sent the midfielder tumbling backwards so far, she hit the back of the tent and knocked it onto its side. The ruckus had finally woken Syd up and the usually animated forward was less than impressed at her two campmates. 

The shouting from the tipped over tent had woken up a few of the other guys;

An infuriated Sydney Leroux is not one for caring about other’s precious sleep when hers has been cruelly disturbed.

Ali who’d woken up to the commotion first and poked her head out of the tent to find the larger tent that was housing three of her teammates on its side, Ali let out a laugh at the stuff their friends get into – not even caring about the time.

“Ash, babe wake up” Ali gently shook her girlfriend; Ash mumbled some incoherent words causing Ali to roll her eyes and leave the tent to help the other guys herself. 

Christen herself had heard the shouting and at first sending a concerned glance in their direction but all in all finding the situation rather amusing.

Both Ali and Christen were the only two willing to help and each took a side of the tent, carefully lifting and placing it straight up again. 

Alex looked out

“Oh thank god, get me out of this damn thing.” She jumped out and dusted herself off. 

“Good morning Alex,” 

Alex growled lowly in response to Ali who found it rather funny. 

Allie clambered out next followed by a still disgruntled Syd.

~

“Moe, Moe wake up.” Kling shook the girl next to her, “did you hear that?” Kling had jolted upright when she’d heard the tent fall and Syd scream.

“K-Kling, it’s too early, back to sleep” Morgan waved her hand dismissively before pulling her hoodie up around her neck further and drifting off back to sleep. 

Tobin had woken up and looked around for a second before the panic set in when she didn’t see Christen.

“Press?” 

Tobin stood up and a few strands of her hair caught at the top of the tent causing the midfielder to slip over. Realizing that Christen wasn’t in the tent, Tobin rubbed her head, took a quick look at her watch and decided it was way too early to be awake.

~

Hope had been awake for over an hour, sitting up in her sleeping bag and reading a book, every now and then she would look over at Kelley who was sprawled out in her sleeping bag, her honey brown hair was splayed in all directions, she looked at peace but the wrenching in Hope’s chest reminded her that Kelley was thoroughly pissed at her. 

Hope had given Kelley twenty minutes to cool down after she’d stormed into the tent the night before, part of Hope wishes she’d just kissed her, god knows it’s all she’s wanted to but the thought of taking advantage of Kelley when she was drunk was something that the keeper could just not get on board with. 

Hearing the yelling from outside, Hope listened for a second before turning her attention back to her book, flipping through another five pages was all she could read before Kelley shuffled around in her sleep and opened her eyes. Through the hair in her face, Kelley was looking at Hope;

Kelley knew she had no reason to be mad at her, she felt like she should be thankful Hope wasn’t too drunk and able to stop Kelley before she fucked up a really good friendship but fuck, Kelley really wanted to kiss her, Kelley was stubborn though and there was no way she was backing down, well – not until she’d had some coffee anyway. Dragging herself out of the soft padding of her sleeping bag and with her eyes set straight ahead, Kelley left the tent in silence allowing Hope to let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

Ashlyn and Ali had begun cooking breakfast, regardless of the time and seeing as most of the girls were up. 

Kelley sat down beside Christen and instantly let her head drop into her hands.

“Jeez Kell, how much did you drink?” Syd asked chuckling at the state of her right side buddy. 

“Less than you Syd, that’s for certain.” Allie replied

“Shut up Allie, I’m not speaking to you.” Syd deadpanned gesturing to the busted lip she had from Allie’s right elbow.

Allie rolled her eyes,

Christen knew Kelley wasn’t this quiet because of the hangover, hell, she was outside when Kelley had been rejected as sorts. 

Rubbing a hand up and down her best friend’s back soothingly, Christen let her head rest on Kelley’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay Kell; it’s going to be okay.” 

~

“You going to tell me what’s happened Solo?” Tobin asked Hope as the keeper settled herself down by the lake. 

“What’s to tell Heath? Kelley is so pissed at me because I thought I was doing the right thing.” The frustration was evident in Hope’s tone. “I just don’t get why she thinks she has the right to be mad at me? I was stopping her from doing something stupid.” 

Tobin clenched her jaw,

“Kelley’s hungover and embarrassed,” Tobin nodded looking towards the tables where Christen was comforting her best friend. “She can’t stay mad forever,”

“This is Kelley we’re talking about. She once caused a girl to quit the team in sophomore year because she stole her locker.” 

Tobin started laughing remembering a riled up Kelley O’Hara shouting at their former teammate and throwing her stuff out of the locker that Kelley had claimed on the first day of training.

“Kelley can hold a grudge but I never thought I’d be the one she’d hold it against.”

“Let her have some coffee and let Christen and Alex cheer her up; trust me Hope, you guys will be fine.”

Tobin flashed Hope a smile before jumping up and going in search of Ali Krieger’s cooking. 

~

Kelley had refused any type of food, instead choosing to drink three cups of coffee. Christen never dropped her arm from around Kelley’s back, the lost puppy look gracing the freckled girl’s features was unnerving for everyone, having been so used to Kelley never letting anything get her down to see her so subdued was something they wished they didn’t have to see. 

Kelley was looking directly at Hope who had chosen to sit at a table with Tobin, Ali, Ash and Syd – Syd insisting she wanted to be nowhere near Allie; everybody knew the two of them were one word away from blowing up into another fight. Hope was laughing at something Ashlyn had said, Kelley smiled ever so slightly looking at how calm and happy she looked, yeah, she was happy but it wasn’t because of Kelley despite how much she wanted it to be. 

“We were going to go for a walk, you want to come or will you be okay here?” Alex asked standing up and stretching, 

Kelley shrugged and spoke up for the first time that morning

“I’ll be fine here, enjoy your walk.” The smile was fake and Alex saw right through it but nevertheless, she nodded and told Kelley to call her if she needed her – well until Christen reminded her that they were in the middle of nowhere and the chance of getting a phone signal was highly unlikely.

“Smartass,” Alex huffed under her breath. 

~

The girls who wanted to go exploring left in an explosion of chatter, Kelley cleared up the trash and grabbed herself another cup of coffee before sitting back down at the table, the wind started to pick up causing Kelley to shiver and decide whether to go and grab her sweater or stay where she was and freeze to death. 

Freezing to death wouldn’t be so bad.

“Here,” a blanket was placed around Kelley’s shoulders “I know you aren’t talking to me but it doesn’t mean I don’t care Kell.” 

“Thanks,” Kelley mumbled softly as Hope sat opposite her at the table. Hope placed the book from this morning in front of her and turned her head to look down towards the lake, her jaw clenched.

“I’m not mad at you.” Kelley’s voice was small but it was loud enough for Hope to whip her head around. “I mean I was last night but I wasn’t exactly sober” Kelley laughed bitterly. “I know you were doing the right thing and it took me a while to stop being so stubborn but I appreciate it.” 

Hope reached across the table and took hold of Kelley’s hand,

“You know I care about you so much Kell. I’d never hurt you.” 

Kelley smiled, the familiar brightness returning to her eyes, maybe also a little slice of mischief. 

Standing up, Kelley walked around and plopped herself onto Hope’s lap, the dark haired girl automatically wrapping her arms around the defender.

“You know last night when you went all Captain Badass on me,” Kelley whispered, her voice turning to a low groan; leaning closer to Hope so the keeper felt Kelley’s breath fan her cheeks, the distinct smell of coffee and peppermint that on Kelley, strangely worked. “I thought it was so hot; imagine what it would be like if you were that commanding in bed…” 

Kelley let out an almost strangled moan before pressing a gentle kiss to Hope’s sharp jawline. Hope sucked in a sharp breath and flicked her eyes from Kelley’s down to her lips, they leant closer and were just inches apart when Kelley hopped off her lap, facing her and smirking.

“Two can play that game Solo,” 

Kelley winked before heading back towards the tent leaving Hope sat slack-jawed and tugging at her sweater collar to cool herself down.

Oh Hope, what have you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope y'all enjoyed it. leave comments, kudos, suggestions, what you had for breakfast. i love you guys :) xo


	9. And The Best Surfer Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali and Ash have a secret, Moe's scared of the future and Tobin and Christen battle it out for surfing superiority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 9 is here, i hope y'all love it and thank you for your support (yes, i am aware i say this all the time but i truly mean it) xo

Venturing down to the beach for the first time since they arrived was a welcome relief for the surfers of the group.

“Hell yeah! I can’t wait to shred some waves” Ashlyn hollered running ahead down to the beach, her hand interlocked with Ali’s as she dragged her girlfriend behind her despite Ali’s complaints and begs to stop running.

“Do you surf Press?” Tobin asked, her shoulder bumping Christen’s as they walked. 

“You’re kidding right? Christen is fucking amazing.” 

Christen blushed at the compliment as Kelley offered her a shit-eating grin.

“Whoa Press, that’s some compliment. You up for a challenge?” Tobin wiggled her eyebrows at Christen who responded by narrowing her eyes and hitting the black snapback off Tobin’s head. 

“You’re on Heath. You’re going down.”

“In the water or bed?” Kelley asked with genuine interest causing Tobin and Christen to blush madly and push Kelley back towards Alex.

Tobin scratched the back of her neck, a feat that Christen has noticed she does a lot, mainly when she’s nervous.

Damnit Kelley.

“So surfing, how long have you done it?” Christen asked trying to bring the conversation back to something they both love.

“As long as I can remember, I did it once on vacation when I was five and just loved it. It wasn’t until I got older maybe fifteen or sixteen that I realized surfing was an escape; just like soccer was an escape from school and life stresses – surfing became my escape from soccer stress. There was something about scaling a wave and allowing the adrenaline to flow through my veins that was so inviting-” Tobin stopped talking when she found Christen grinning idiotically at her “what?” 

Christen laughed slightly,

“Your eyes lit up so brightly when you were talking just then; it was cute.” 

“Was not,” Tobin mumbled feeling her cheeks heat up. “How about you Press, how long?”

“Since I was a child, I grew up right by the beach in Palos Verdes – my dad taught me behind my mom’s back – she was convinced I would be pulled out to sea and never come back.” 

Tobin started laughing,

“That’s funny Press. I like your mom.”

~

After getting their wetsuits and renting their boards; Tobin, Ashlyn, Christen and Kelley were ready to hit the waves. 

“Place your bets people! The battle of who is the best surfer out of Press and Heath!”

“Ten bucks on my best friend Christen,” Morgan smiled and waved at Christen who smiled back.

“You suck Moe. I thought I was your best friend?”

“Have you seen yourself try to surf? You spent more time under water the last time.”

Kling shrugged and continued receiving money.

“Christen? Christen Press?”

The raven haired girl looked up from her board,

“Oh my god!” Christen stood up and run into the arms of the beautiful blonde girl, “I didn’t know you were here; it’s so good to see you.” 

“So genius; how’s Stanford?”

Christen giggled letting the girl go, 

“It’s great, of course. Exams stressed me out but you already knew that,” Christen smiled fondly placing her hand on the other girl’s arm.

“Who is that?” Tobin asked, staring at the pair. Stifling a laugh, Kelley responded

“Courtney, she’s one of Christen’s friends from high school.”

Tobin nodded sharply, she wanted to stop looking at them but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the pair.

“Is a certain soccer player jealous?” Kelley asked amusedly, 

“Shut it O’Hara.”

~

Their surfing competition was completely forgotten about by Christen who had been pulled over to join a group of her old high school friends by Courtney. 

Jacob, a blonde, six foot something, collegiate hockey player was sitting beside Christen, the raven haired girl who despite enjoying being back in her old friends’ company felt horrible for allowing herself to be pulled away by Courtney. Christen brought her knees up to her chest as she listened to the Moore twins; Eric and Danielle retell a story about their senior ditch day, Christen remembers hating that day – even though they had no reason to be in school, she still felt uncomfortable and nervous the entire day. 

In high school, Christen was the soccer star, loved by her teammates, always kind, teacher’s favorite (although they’d never confirm the rumors), she had overbearing, confident friends like Courtney and Eric but now, now Christen realizes she doesn’t have as much in common with them as she once thought – sure, Courtney and Christen go back to middle school together but even they’ve drifted apart over the years; they’ll still get excited to see each other after so long but other than that, Christen could cope with not having a lot to do with her. Standing up and dusting the sand of her, Christen waved to them

“I’m going back to my friends; it’s been fun guys.” Christen gave the group a tight lipped smile before quickly jogging back to her friends, the friends she actually has something in common with. 

“We thought you’d ditched us there Press,” Allie was the first to speak, lowering her shades to look at Christen.

“I could never ditch you guys, sorry, you’re stuck with me.” Christen said looking at Tobin who smiled at her.

Christen walked over and sat down beside Tobin, 

“You didn’t look happy over there..?” Tobin spoke slowly, she didn’t want to offend Christen’s previous choice of friends but anything other than their little group is a downgrade in the middy’s eyes. 

“No, no I was – sort of, I don’t know. I guess we got along better in high school.” Turning to look at Tobin, “why? Jealous Heath?” Christen smirked,

“Of course, I can’t be having anyone stealing my girl can I now?”

Christen could’ve sworn her heart stopped the minute the words left Tobin’s lips. 

“Your girl? Who said I was yours?” 

“I thought it was quite clear,” 

Christen shoved Tobin backwards slightly, laughing before leaning closer

“I’m yours on one condition…” Tobin hesitated and swallowed thickly.

“A-Anything”

“Say I’m the better surfer.”

Say yes Tobin, say Christen’s better.

“No chance Press. I am not falling for that.”

~

“When should we tell them?” Ali asked Ash whilst playing with the pendant, holding the engraved charm between her thumb and forefinger. The AH shimmered in the sunlight. 

“I don’t know, maybe at the end of the trip?” Ash suggested tracing small circles into Ali’s thighs.

“I’d like that. I like you.”

“We’ve been together for three years and you still only like me? What I am doing wrong Krieger?” Ashlyn laughed

“I love you, I love you, Ashlyn Michelle Harris you are the love of my life-”

“Ok, ok stop – quit overdoing it” Ash laughed leaning forward and kissing Ali.

~

“What’cha doing Moe?” Kling asked lying down beside Moe who had settled herself on a blanket, her arms behind her head.

“Stargazing Kling,” Moe answered with a sarcastic twinge to her tone.

“I don’t want to disappoint you bud but its daytime,” 

Morgan started laughing.

“I was joking you idiot. I’m just thinking,” 

“Talk to me Brian, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

“We’re seniors Kling, what are we going to do after college? I don’t even think I have a plan for after graduation – there’s always playing professionally but what are the chances I get drafted? I really don’t want to have to move back to Georgia and live with my parents again. I just feel like I’ve wasted my four years of college, I am less ready for my future now than I was when I first came here.” 

Kling opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, in the four years she’d known Morgan Brian she has never seen or heard her best friend sound so insecure or scared, she was Moe; she was a space nerd who played video games instead of studying.

“You don’t think there aren’t thousands of other seniors who feel the same way you do? Hell, I don’t even think I know what I want to do after college – it’s nothing to worry about Moe, you’ve got me and we’ll aimlessly find our place in this world together, I promise.” 

And Kling meant it, she held her pinky up to which Morgan laughed at but nevertheless hooked her own pinky around her best friend’s. 

“Thanks Kling, you’re the best.”

“Of course I am. I may only be 5’2 but I am pretty damn cool.”

“Whatever you say bud,” 

~

It was now time for the main event of the day. Everyone but Tobin and Christen were now sitting closer to the water waiting patiently as Tobin and Christen got ready to prove once and for all who the best surfer was;

Kling waved the money around in her left hand, fanning herself and smirking when Alex tried (and ultimately failed) to grab it out of her hand. 

Standing ready whilst leaning against her board, her hair pulled up into a tight ponytail, 

“You ready to get your ass kicked Heath?”

“I hope it doesn’t hurt Press,” giving Tobin a confused look made her continue “falling off high horses can be painful these days.” 

Christen narrowed her eyes.

“You’re going down Heath.”

“Right back at ‘ya Press.”

Placing their boards on the ground, Kelley stood before them.

“Ok rules;  
One; no cheating, no trying to trip the other, bumping of boards – you get me?  
Two: the first to hit two waves and get back to shore wins.  
Ready, set go.”

Tobin and Christen ran to the water and started paddling, with one last glance in each other’s direction, the stood up and readied themselves for the first incoming wave.

Christen cut in front of Tobin, careful not to hit her board as she ducked ready to take the wave.

“Damnit Press!” Tobin yelled realizing Christen’s plan. Dead set on not losing this competition, Tobin cut up and steadied herself quickly catching up to Christen who with a swift look over her shoulder smirked and sped up.

“Fuck,” 

Tobin really had underestimated Press’ surfing skills. 

Tobin stared at Christen, the way she moved, the way her muscles flexed as she showed off her skills, obviously trying to impress the watching crowd. Tobin was too busy focusing on the woman in front of her that she uncharacteristically slipped, scrambling to grab onto thin air to keep herself up right came to no avail when she fell backwards into the water. Christen had always rode the second wave and was on her way back to shore when she noticed Alex jump up and scream Tobin’s name. whipping her head around she saw Tobin’s board but no Tobin, her heartbeat speeding up to the point her chest ached, everyone waited what felt like minutes when Tobin surfaced, soaking wet as she grabbed her board and swam back to shore. Christen stepping onto the sand, dropped her board and waited impatiently for Tobin to get back. 

As soon as Tobin’s left foot hit the sand, Christen had ran to her and wrapped her arms around the other girl, holding her as tightly as she could. 

“I – I–”

Tobin just hugged Christen back, dropping her head onto the raven haired girl’s shoulder. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Christen won fair and square. Sorry Tobs.” Kelley grinned like a fool,

“That doesn’t help Kell,” Tobin chuckled

She didn’t care that she lost the competition, she didn’t care that she lost to a girl who lived two minutes from the beach. All she cared about was the fact Christen still hadn’t let her go,

Not that she minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment, tell me your thoughts on this chapter, the story so far, what you'd like to see, your dreams, your hopes or how your day has been. thank you, love y'all :) xo


	10. Drunken Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd has no trouble getting the gals to have a night of drinking, leaving some with more questions than answers. will they even remember what happened when they wake up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 10 which i definitely think is my favorite chapter so far; i had so much fun writing this thinking back to my current college days, i hope y'all like it :) xo

Back at the campsite; Syd, Allie, Kling and Ashlyn had instantly gone to their tents, claiming the day had tired them out and they would be napping before dinner. 

Alex and Morgan were sitting on the ground, a blanket wrapped around them as they shared an impish glance before putting their plan in action. 

Kling wasn’t going to suspect a thing.

Christen had grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler and headed down the hill, taking a seat on a worn out wooden bench, she kicked her flip flops off and allowed her feet to dangle just above the lake water, almost not wanting to put her feet into the freezing cold water. Figuring the water couldn’t that cold, Christen let her feet dip under the water, wincing at first, she soon relaxed. Opening her bottle of water, Christen took a drink before looking across the lake; she noticed a lodge over the other side of the water, a lodge she hadn’t remembered researching. It looked like it hadn’t had a visitor in a while, if ever, it was run down, from what she could gather the name was hanging by one hinge instead of two. Maybe she should show it to Kelley, the freckled girl would love to go and explore it. 

“It’s tough isn’t it?”

Christen jumped at the voice as Hope took a seat beside her,

“What’s tough?” Christen asked in confusion, holding the water bottle with both hands.

“We all know Press, well, I saw you freeze up when you realized Tobin had fallen, the fear in your eyes was obvious – I’m not saying anything bad but we can all see how much you care about her. It’s tough not being able to just come out and admit you like her.”

“Are you talking about Kelley?” Christen inquired nervously.

Hope laughed slowly

“That obvious huh?” She took a swig of her own water.

“No, but I see the way you look at her.” Christen smiles “I know you tease her and try to get her flustered but I can see the genuine feeling in your eyes. You’re always so happy around her,”

“She does bring out a side to me that no one else can. Kelley makes me feel carefree, no soccer, no stress, no damaging personal issues – she’s a goof and she turns me into one.”

“That’s actually really sweet,” Christen muses, she pauses for a moment but decides to continue anyway “I’ve never seen Kelley like someone so much, or care for them so much – with me it’s different, she sees me as a sister but you, she really does want to be with you Hope.”

“I get that, it’s difficult though. I don’t really date, I never have. I just don’t want Kelley to run away when we hit a rough patch.”

“Hope, that girl over there,” Christen turns and points to Kelley who is dancing around Tobin; “that girl worships the ground you walk on; there isn’t anything she wouldn’t do for you. I don’t think you have to worry about her leaving, if you were hers there is no way she’s letting you go.” 

Christen placed a comforting hand on the keeper’s shoulder before getting up and heading off towards Ali leaving Hope to mull over the words. Turning around, Hope’s eyes fall on Kelley who notices the action from a distance. She grins widely at Hope and waves before turning back to her conversation with Tobin. 

Maybe, maybe Christen’s right.

~

Sydney Leroux was a party animal, claiming it all began in a field in Canada with the cheapest vodka her best friend’s brother could buy, and so it was no surprise when after dinner she suggested a night of drinking games. 

Christen and Morgan had originally resisted the idea, both not heavy drinkers and definitely not ones for drinking games. 

Kling had easily blackmailed Morgan into submitting by threatening to throw her DS into the lake, the threat met with an instantaneous 

“Do it and I will push you into the lake.”

Christen on the other hand was proving a lot harder to convince, first Kelley had tried the puppy dog eyes that after years Christen had become immune to, Alex and Syd promised to go easy with the games but Christen could see them lying through their teeth which left Tobin as the one to convince her. Christen knew she was one lopsided, lazy grin away from her resolve melting but stood firm; arms folded staring at Tobin who was now wearing sweats and a Canada sweatshirt from her family’s trip to Toronto four years ago (the taunts of traitor were met with a glare and the finger from Tobin). 

“I promise you don’t have to play a game if you don’t want to,”

“But Alex and Syd-”

Tobin dismissed Christen’s protest.

“I can handle them two dumbasses, and if you’re uncomfortable just tell me. The girls haven’t known you long, they won’t force you into anything.”

Tobin was certain of herself, she knew her teammates could get rather obsessive and nosy and sometimes overbearing and with Christen having only met them properly just over a week ago, the raven haired girl was not immune to the taunting and the roasting that came at the price of embarrassing moments. 

“I’ll play, as long as you protect me” Christen took hold of Tobin’s hand

“Anything for you, Princess Press.” Christen giggled at the nickname, Tobin smirking confidently as she led her over to their circle of friends with an array of alcohol in front of them. 

The night started with the classic; Never Have I Ever, a game that Alex had lost before it had barely started; Ash, Tobin and Kelley deliberately setting Alex up. 

Hey, if Alex didn’t want to be blackmailed she should never have told Tobin about the time she had a sex dream involving her Politics tutor…

Christen relaxed when she realized she wasn’t being interrogated and the night was purely set out to embarrass and get one over on their teammates. 

“You lost Alex, get over it and drink it.” 

Alex stared at the plastic cup of whiskey mixed with tequila.

“You know I hate tequila,” she scowled at Kelley who held her hands up in surrender. “Also, why the fuck did you add whiskey?” 

“Ash and I couldn’t decide which to give you so we gave you both” Kelley grinned.

Chants of ‘drink it’ echoed around the open space as Alex cringed and got ready to down the disgusting mixture and throw up. Taking it in one go, Alex cried out at the revolting taste covering her mouth with her sweatshirt sleeves. 

“That is disgusting, I fucking hate you.” 

Kelley and Ashlyn high-fived, Christen sat close to Tobin, taking a sip of her whiskey, ever so slowly.

“I sugg – suggest another classic; truth of dare!” Morgan slurred holding high her plastic cup of beer.

“It’s truth or dare you goof” Kling rolled her eyes.

“That’s your opinion,” Morgan giggled getting within inches of Kling’s face before bopping her best friend’s nose. 

“She’s had like two drinks, how is she so drunk?” Ali chuckled. 

“You’re such a lightweight Moe,” Allie laughed

“Says you. All-Allie-gator – alligator!” 

Kling face palmed, she had to sleep in a tent with this drunken mess tonight.

“I second it though; who doesn’t love a good game of truth or dare?” 

Syd raised her cup, and so it began.

“Kell, truth or dare.” Syd wiggled her eyebrows at the Georgia native.

Downing the remainder of beer in her cup.

“You know me Leroux. Dare all the way.” 

Flicking her eyes between Kelley and Hope, she smirked

“O’Hara. I dare you to give Hope your best lap dance.” 

Sober Kelley would be freaking out, sober Kelley would back down from such a suggestion but intoxicated Kelley jumped up and grabbed Hope’s hand leading her to the picnic table.

“I hope you’re ready Solo, I don’t give lap dances to just anyone?”

“Then what happened in San Diego?!” Ashlyn yelled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Harris.” Kelley winked before proceeding in the most awkward, un-choreographed mess of a lap dance ever given in the history of lap dances.

Hope held her breath, she definitely wasn’t as drunk as the rest of the girls and to have Kelley whipping out moves that send shivers down the keeper’s spine was her ideal action just at the wrong time. 

After what was the longest two minutes of Hope’s life, Kelley finished to a rousing set of applause to which she bowed. Hope stood up, thanking god that the night sky was hiding how red her face was. Kelley took hold of Hope’s hand as the pair walked back to the circle and sat down in their original positions. 

“Press, truth or dare?” Kelley asked her, 

“Uh, truth” she replied shyly,

Kelley thought for a moment before snapping her fingers and asking her question, except it wasn’t the question anyone expected her to ask.

“Do you really hate soccer?”

“Jeez Kell, that’s so lame,” Allie whined.

“It’s not lame Alexandra. Shut up.” 

“Uh” Christen avoided eye contact with everyone “no, I actually really love soccer.” 

Tobin looked at Christen in sheer surprise, all this time Tobin had been thinking Christen had zero interest in the sport she hoped one day to be a professional in. 

“Why do you always tell me you hate it then? Why do you never want to watch me play?” Kelley’s voice sounded so soft, so full of hurt and it tugged at Christen’s heartstrings.

“I’m sorry Kell. Please someone else ask something.” Christen begged turning to Tobin with pleading eyes.

“Lex, truth or dare?!”

“Dare!” Alex yelled confidently 

“Go skinny dipping in the lake,” 

The group burst out laughing as Alex stood up and whipped off her long sleeved shirt

“A dare’s a dare,” she shrugged before retreating down towards the lake. The girls’ all turned around to watch as Alex continued stripping before turning around and waving, her silhouette barely visible under the moonlight. 

“THIS. IS. AMERICA.” Was all that could be heard before Alex dived into the water.

~

It had taken Alex all of thirty seconds for her to get out of the water, accept the towel from Allie and threaten to kill Tobin for suggesting such a thing.

“A dare is a dare Alex, right?”

“Screw you.” 

Tobin just laughed, the games subsided for a while but the drinking continued. Alex rejoined the group dressed in sweats and a baggy sweater that used to belong to her dad, her still damp hair over her left shoulder.

Christen was on her fourth whiskey, she’d swapped back to this particular drink after drinking peppermint schnapps for a while with Kelley and Morgan. 

Walking over to Tobin, Christen let herself fall into the older girl’s lap, grinning like a fool with her drink securely in her left hand.

“Hey Toby,” Christen snorted loudly “Toby’s a boy’s name. You’re a boy.” 

“Uh Press, what number drink is that?” Tobin asked pointing to the cup of whiskey

“Seventh, eighth, ninth – I don’t know.” She giggled before burying her head into the crook of Tobin’s neck. 

“You – You’re p-pretty” she hiccupped pressing a feathery kiss to Tobin’s neck. Tobin closed her eyes and let herself bask in the fact Christen’s lips were inches from her own. 

Her attention was brought to the middle of the site where Syd and Kelley were engaging in a heated dance battle, much to the others’ delight.

“Toby,” Christen sang 

“Yeah Chris?” Tobin gently rubbed Christen’s back to let her know she was still there, despite the fact that Christen was still in her lap. “What’s wrong babe?”

“I like you, you’re f-funny – really funny. Y-you’re pretty, y-you make m-my heart stop but not l-literally ‘cause then I’d be dead.” Christen laughed to herself before humming when she realized she’d lost her train of thought. “I d-dream about k-kissing y-you” 

Another kiss was left on Tobin’s neck, 

Fuck, Christen was killing her. 

“Hey Chris, you’re really drunk. Maybe we should go to bed?” Tobin offered taking the drink rather easily out of her friend’s grip and placing it on the floor beside them. 

“C-Can I t-tell you another secret?”

“Sure you can babe, tell me anything” Tobin put some loose strands of Christen’s hair behind her ear.

“I could’ve come to S-Stanford on a soccer scholarship b-because I was my high schools – all time leading scorer b-but I broke my leg two weeks b-before the championship game in senior year. I-I – there was a chance I’d never p-play again so I never tried. I – I just gave up.” Christen then put her finger to her lips “shush, y-you can’t tell anyone, e-especially not Kelley.” 

“I won’t tell them Press,” 

Tobin stared at the girl in front of her as Christen began to slowly close her eyes, the effects of the alcohol quickly catching up with her.

“Let’s get you to bed Press,” Tobin whispered standing up and lifting a now fully sleeping Christen Press into her arms bridal style. 

The revelation was still at the forefront of her mind,

Christen Press, soccer star?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, leave kudos, whatever your little hearts desire. thank you for reading, i love you guys :)


	11. Hangovers Aren't Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken antics are brought up around an awkward hungover morning, can they ever get back to the way they were?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, i'm not sure i like this chapter but anyway, i know a lot of you wanted a preath or an o'solo kiss and there is a kiss...  
> anyway i hope you all like it :)

There’s a subdued atmosphere in the campsite the following morning, one by one the girls left their respected tents in articles of oversized clothing, groaning and clutching their heads whilst trying to nurse their hangovers. An insane and definitely unhealthy amount of coffee is drunk before their watches have even ticked past 9 AM.

“Where’s Tobin and Christen? And Klingenmoe?” Kelley asks scanning the campsite.

“They’re still sleeping, Chris was pretty drunk last night.” Ali smiled.

“What about – uh Klingenmoe?” Kelley asked, hesitating momentarily after forgetting who she was on about. 

“You don’t remember?” Ashlyn asked, a look of horror upon her face.

“Am I supposed to?” Kelley asked, a dumbfounded expression on her face. 

“Allow me to fill you in little one,” 

\- 6 hours earlier -

“Kling, dance with me dude” Morgan slurred holding her hands out towards her counterpart. Kling laughed whilst sipping her bottle of beer,

“Not a chance in hell Moe.”

“B-But you love me,” she hiccupped trying to reason with the stubbornness of her best friend. 

Placing her bottle down, Kling looked at Morgan and took in the softened features of the lighter haired girl’s face, she had a lazy smile that hadn’t left her lips for around an hour, Morgan’s eyes were teary, the effects of the vodka definitely, the soft smattering of freckles that Kling had never noticed before were gracing Morgan’s cheeks, adding a sense of innocence to the already childish senior. 

“One dance Brian, and that’s it.” 

“I knew you loved me,” Moe snickered dragging out the ‘loved’. Taking Kling’s hands, Morgan pulled her best friend to the center of the campsite where the majority of the girls were dancing anyway, except for Kelley. Nobody knew what Kelley was doing. 

Snaking her arms around her shorter friend’s neck, Morgan held Kling close to her as they tried to dance to the throwback hits of the 90’s that Kelley and Alex insisted they listened to. Morgan tried to sway to the gentle beat coming from the speakers set on the table but ended up tripping over her own feet knocking them both to the ground,

“Fuck” Kling groaned as Morgan fell on top of her. The younger girl looked at her best friend, really looked at her, for the first time Morgan noticed the how Meghan had dots of hazel in her blue eyes, it was only slight and Morgan wasn’t even sure she was right due to the dark sky but she did notice something, in her intoxicated state, the midfielder found herself staring down at Meghan’s lips. 

Realizing what was happening, Morgan scrambled to get up off of her best friend and quickly retreated down the path to the lake, Kling sat up and watched Morgan leave without a second look back. Running a hand through her hair, Kling knew how much Morgan had drank tonight and so she quickly jogged after her. 

“Moe, you ok?” Kling asked when she found the taller girl pacing whilst mumbling incoherent words to herself. “Dude,” Kling grabbed Morgan’s arm and forced her to look at her.

“Meghan.” 

This was serious, the only person who ever called her Meghan was her mom and Grandma.

“Morgan are you-?”

Kling was cut off by a soft pressure attaching itself to her lips, when she realized it was in fact Morgan who was kissing her, she panicked.

Quickly moving back, the pair stared at each other. Morgan’s lips were parted and there were unshed tears in her eyes. 

Without a word, Morgan ran back up the path and dived into the tent wanting to zip herself up in her sleeping bag and never surface again.

\- End of Flashback -

“No fucking way!” Kelley screamed receiving a smack to the head from Syd adding to her original headache. “The nerds kissed, that is beautiful. I could shed a tear,” Kelley pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

“How can you be hungover and still so annoying?” Alex asked holding her hands to her head.

“It’s a gift Morgan, something you don’t possess.” 

Alex would usually react but she felt so ill, she couldn’t even gather up the energy.

“Kling never slept in the tent either last night,” Ash added before taking a sip of coffee as seven pairs of eyes looked at her. “Moe refused to talk to her, probably embarrassed, we let her borrow a blanket. She’s down there by the tree.”

Looking down towards the lake, the girls caught sight of the red and gold flannel blanket.

“She didn’t sleep all night,” 

Ali felt her heart wrench, she hated seeing anybody upset but it was in fact Kelley who got up first and sprinted down towards the tree. 

“Kling, you ok dude?” Kelley asked quietly, her defensive partner looked over and nodded slightly.

“Yeah I’m good. Do you know?”

“Ash just told us,” Kelley smiled sadly sitting down beside her. “It must be weird, right?”

“I guess. She was so drunk, she probably won’t remember it but I wasn’t that drunk Kell. It was weird, Moe’s like my sister; I could never imagine kissing her but god, fuck, when she kissed me last night I felt like I was on cloud nine.” 

Kelley smiled and nudged Kling’s shoulder, the latter smiling a little.

~

Christen started to stir, she opened her eyes and closed them just as quickly to allow herself to slowly adjust to the daylight seeping through the tent. Opening her eyes again and this time being fully conscious, Christen felt a palm flat against her stomach, looking down and following the arm, she flipped over to find Tobin asleep beside her, her nose scrunched up as her eyes fluttered.

She’s so freaking cute. 

A sharp shooting pain hit her straight in the front of her head causing a loud groan to escape her lips as she dropped her head onto Tobin’s stomach unintentionally waking up the other girl. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Tobin asked, full of concern as she ran her hand through Christen’s loose hair. Slowly lifting her head back up, Christen nodded but the grimace said no.

“Hangovers aren’t fun.”

Tobin laughed and hummed in agreement before pulling Christen back down so the younger girl was lying half on top of her, wrapping both of her arms around Christen, Tobin closed her eyes again. 

Tobin wasn’t asleep, knowing that was Christen was no fully awake, her mind began to wander back to last night and the last thing she’d said before she passed out.  
Christen Press, the girl who flat out refuses to go to any soccer games was a high school soccer star herself, and a damn good one apparently. 

Tracing her fingers along Christen’s back under the loose gray t-shirt she was wearing, Tobin hummed softly when she heard Kelley yell something that sounded like

“No fucking way!”

Tobin couldn’t be sure though, she just knew it was Kelley’s voice. 

“You want to get up or stay here?”

“My head says coffee but my heart says you’re really warm and I like you tracing shapes on my back,” Christen mumbled, her voice muffled by Tobin’s sweatshirt. “Let’s get up, Kelley will probably come looking for us soon anyway,” 

Christen laughed fondly, she loved her best friend and her boundary issues.

~

Opening the tent, Tobin let Christen climb out first before following suit.

“And they’re alive!” Allie hollered as their pair walked up to the table, Kelley who had brought Kling back from the lake, still wrapped in the blanket.

“Whoa Kling, you look terrible dude.” 

“Thanks Heath,” Kling rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the tent Morgan still hadn’t left. 

“What’s up with her?” Tobin asked nudging Alex.

“Moe kissed her last night and then locked her out of the tent all night.”

Kling glared at Alex ready to protest when Alex interjected.

“They’d find out anyway Kling; Kell would tell them.”

Realizing Alex was right, Kling let the situation drop as the words sunk in to both Christen and Tobin.

“Whoa, out of the all the things that could’ve happened after we went to bed; that’s definitely bottom of the list.” Tobin chuckled softly, almost regretting missing seeing that happen.

~

The ten girls drank coffee and allowed themselves to feel slightly better, feeling a lot better when Ali dropped some Advil on the table, ten hands scrambling for the pain relief.

Tobin subconsciously allowing her hand to roam around Christen’s back, Tobin’s hands were warm against the cold of Christen’s exposed back. Even Syd was being overly affectionate this morning as she was practically sitting in Allie’s lap allowing her best friend to hold her like a baby to try and soothe the ill-feeling away, it wasn’t working but Syd was too hungover to complain.

Tobin found herself looking at Christen, her head tilted the side as she imagined the girl sitting beside her as a soccer player, 

She struck her as a striker, Tobin giggled slightly at her pathetic excuse of a joke but in all seriousness, Tobin could imagine Christen running past defenders and slotting balls into the bottom corner or hitting the sweetest of strikes from twenty yards that have the keeper’s scrambling but ultimately missing the ball as it hits the back of the net. 

“What’cha staring at Heath?” Christen asked, allowing her gaze to fall over Tobin’s sun kissed skin, “Tell me; what’s going in that head of yours?” Christen smirked tapping gently against the midfielder’s head.

“Just admiring the view Press, it’s not every day I look at something so beautiful.”

“You’re so cheesy Tobs,” Christen laughed before leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

The last tent began to move and a faint ‘damnit’ was heard. The ten door opened and Morgan sleepily staggered out of the tent, standing up she froze in her spot when she noticed everybody was looking at her but Morgan’s eyes fell to one person only.

She may’ve been completely drunk but even she couldn’t forget what happened last night, the knots forming her stomach made her feel uncomfortable under the intense gaze of her friends.

“How you feeling Moe?” Ashlyn asked breaking the silence.

“Not great,” Morgan answered honestly, her eyes never leaving her best friend’s.

“Cool, cool. So hey, do you remember last night?”

Morgan quickly shook her hand, thinking it was probably for the best she didn’t let anyone know that she’d stayed up all night thinking.

“Nah, am I supposed to?” She asked walking towards the table.

“Don’t worry, it was nothing. I was just testing your drunken memory.” Ash laughed but it was forced. 

Sitting down beside Christen, Kling focused her eyes on anything other than her best friend.

Everybody sensed the awkwardness, Morgan decided to pretend like last night hadn’t happened.

“Kling, where’d you go last night?” 

“She crashed with us, you were pretty drunk Moe.” Kelley smiled widely to which Kling sighed and mouthed a quick thank you.

“So,” Allie dragged the word out. “How about a walk later? I know I could do with getting some fresh air.”

Alex snorted in derision

“We are literally camping outside Allie, we’re living in fresh air.” 

“Shut it Alex, who’s up for it?”

Hands raised and Allie felt better for suggesting it. Kling’s hand slowly went up mere seconds before Morgan’s did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, a walk with the gals is next, thank you all so so much for reading and i hope you're enjoying this story. thank you for your support; i love you :)


	12. Sharing Secrets And Slippery Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen tells Tobin her biggest secret, Allie's a cockblock (like the rest of their teammates) and Moe wears a pair of 'slippery shoes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i'm making good progress with this story again; he's chapter 12, i hope y'all enjoy reading it :) xo

After breakfast and the girls had gotten dressed ready for their walk further into the woods. Morgan was latched onto Christen’s arm, Kling standing with Tobin. Christen and Tobin had initially planned to walk together but with the current situation with their beloved Klingenmoe, Christen sent Tobin a sorry look but she just shrugged in response and sent Christen a toothy grin. Christen wrapped her arms around Morgan’s shoulders. 

“Right listen up losers-”

“Whoa whoa, who made you captain?” Syd asked glaring at Allie Long. 

“My idea Syd,” 

“Oh hell no, you’re not going-” 

Alex pulled Syd back before the Canadian blew this way out of proportion. Allie sending one last glare to Syd continued to talk.

“Like I was saying, follow me. Trust me, I know where I’m going.”

It took Allie all of two minutes and forty-seven seconds for her to come to abrupt halt, Ashlyn crashing into her back and groaning.

“Great place to stop you goof,” 

Ignoring the goalkeeper, Allie looked down at the map in her hand. 

Kelley was listening as Alex recited a story to her that she’d heard over a million times and instead focused her line of sight on Hope who’s arms were flailing as she was animatedly telling Tobin and Kling a story that had the two in near tears from laughing so hard. Kelley smiled softly, 

“You’re staring at her again Kell,” Alex pouted until she realized who she was staring at. Alex rolled her eyes at the lovesick grin on Kelley’s face, she walked ahead of Kelley which snapped the defender out of her gaze.

“Alex, Alex wait up” she jogged after Alex.

“Right it’s this way!” Allie called out over the chatter pointing to the left.

“You sure Al, I think it’s right.” Krieger spoke slowly, her eyebrows furrowing down at the map in the blonde’s hands.

Looking down at the girl attached to her, slowly running her hands through Morgan’s hair,

“You ok Moe?” Christen asked softly.

“Just hungover,” Morgan replied dismissively. Christen smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her friend’s head before looking over at Tobin and feeling her chest burst with happiness at the sight of her laughing loudly, her hands on Kling’s shoulders as she tried to get her words out, each time they got caught in her throat as she laughed once more.

“We know you like Tobin. Why not just ask her out?” Morgan asked as the gals started walking again; in Allie’s initial direction of left despite Ali’s constant complaints. 

“It’s not that simple…”

“You like her, she likes you. We literally see Tobin staring at you when you’re not looking and she’s a hopeless case when she flirts – if you want to kiss her, you’re going to have to do it.”

Christen laughed, she knows how bad Tobin is at flirting and takes great amusement in teasing her tent buddy. 

~

Allie, for once was correct; taking a left had led the group to a beautiful open space, recognizing the lake;

“Hey, we’re on the other side of the campsite.” Alex beamed feeling pretty proud of herself for being the first to realize it. 

“I’m impressed Long; you didn’t get us lost. Good job.” Syd pat her best pal on the back. 

One by one the girls stopped to take in the beautiful surroundings. Christen and Morgan were the last two to join up, rubbing Morgan’s shoulders and promising she’d be back in a minute; Christen walked over to Tobin who was smiling at her, waiting with open arms. 

“Hey you,” Christen whispered allowing Tobin to wrap her arms around her waist. “This place is beautiful.” 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Christen’s cheeks burned up as she let her hand slowly caress Tobin’s cheek, Christen felt a surge of confidence and began to lean in, her lips inches from Tobin’s. Tobin flicked her eyes between Christen’s and her lips before leaning ever so slightly closer, their lips practically touching when

“Press, Heath; stop flirting and come hang!” Allie yelled, Tobin closed her eyes and leant back

“I’m going to kill Allie.” Tobin muttered frustrated, 

“I’ll help.” Christen laughed taking hold of Tobin’s hand and walking over to join the girls. 

“This is beautiful, I’m glad you suggested it Allie.”

“Praise from the one and only Hope Solo, I’ve made in life!” Allie cheered high fiving Alex. Hope rolled her eyes,

“Don’t get used to it.” But even Hope was smiling.

“You’re doing it again,” Ashlyn grinned looking down at Kelley who was leant forward watching Hope laugh with Allie. 

“Pfft, no I’m not.” Kelley blushed bright red turning her eyes to the ground and her hands moving to play with the fallen tree bark by her feet. 

Kling and Moe were sat together, despite Morgan not knowing that everybody knew what happened she wanted to force what happened last night down, pretend it never happened; the last thing she wanted was her friendship to be affected. They’re buds, they’ve been buds since the first day of college and there was no way Morgan ever wanted that to change. 

Still, Morgan could barely look Kling in the eye; let alone say a word or two to her. 

“Do you think they’ll ever go back to normal?” Christen asked quietly, her own hand fumbling with Tobin’s as the pair sat a little further away from the rest. 

“Klingenmoe?” Tobin asked, Christen nodded. “I think so, it Meghan and Morgan; they’re each other’s other half, quite literally. If they really let their friendship end because of some drunken debauchery, then they’re idiots.”

“Debauchery? And here I was thinking you didn’t know any big words Heath.” Christen smirked placing her hand under Tobin’s heath to force her to look at the raven haired girl. Tobin was smiling,

“You’re lucky you’re cute Press,”

“I am, aren’t I?” Christen asked, raising her eyebrows in a cocky fashion. 

Tobin’s heart started beating faster, they weren’t being disturbed for the first time in the three days that they’d been on their trip. Christen’s left hand was gently curled around the back of Tobin’s neck. Tobin couldn’t help but like the way her bottom lip was between her teeth or the gold flickers in her unique gray eyes, Christen’s nose was scrunched up adorably as she focused on Tobin who was mere centimeters from her face. 

“Do you remember last night?” Christen asked slowly. “I mean, what I told you before I fell asleep?”

Christen was unusually nervous around Tobin, thinking back to last night when she’d finally told somebody about the secret she’d been harboring and keeping for five years. 

“I remember,” Tobin’s voice was soft; not freaked out or accusing. “I haven’t told anyone.”

“I know,” Christen nods slowly. “I know you wouldn’t, you promised.” Taking hold of Tobin’s hands. “I haven’t told anybody but I also know I had to, I feel so bad that I have never really watched you guys play and Kell’s voice last night was so hurt. I love soccer, I’ve loved it from the moment my dad took me to watch the final in 1999.” 

“You were at that game?! That’s amazing.” Tobin’s eyes widened making Christen laugh.

“It was an early birthday present from my dad. He knew how much I wanted to go.” 

“I’m jealous Press, extremely jealous.”

Christen laughed before continuing.

“When I saw Brandi Chastain score that PK; I realized I wanted that. I wanted the chance to win a World Cup; my dad supported me through it all, I already played for a team in Palos Verdes but from then on I took it more seriously and when I got offered the scholarship to Stanford, I thought I’d made it – I remember telling my dad, he lifted me into the air and told me how proud he was of me.” 

Tobin was smiling at how happy Christen was retelling the story but she knew the hard part was coming by the way Christen hesitated. Tobin rubbed her thumb over Christen’s knuckles.

“It was two weeks before the championship game, that morning I had been so excited – my mom kept telling me to stop bouncing around because she was scared I’d hurt myself. It was the second half, I’d been watching the ball float over towards me but – but I didn’t see the opposition defender and before I – before I knew it, I was on the floor, the sound of it breaking resonated throughout the stands, I screamed out in pain – I couldn’t see through my t-tears.” 

Tobin’s heart broke at the unshed tears in Christen’s eyes.

“Don’t. Don’t tell me anymore, it’s ok.”

Tobin softly rubbed Christen’s back, the pair sitting in a comfortable silence as Christen managed to calm herself down.

~

“You can try to spend the entire day ignoring me but you know you can’t do it Moe.” Kling’s voice wasn’t as angry as she was inside for Morgan ignoring her over nothing, she was still cold from her locking her out the tent damnit. 

“I’m not ignoring you Kling, I just have nothing to say.”

Kelley sent Kling a look, to which Kling responded with her middle finger.

Morgan continued to keep her head firmly down, she was tying her right shoelace for the sixth time in the last five minutes; anything that would keep Morgan’s attention firmly off the awkwardness that was continuing to grow between the two best friends, the two friends who are always attached by the hip.

Kling sighed, 

She just wanted Morgan to talk to her like they used to, just so Kling can stop thinking about her kissing her, the whole night Kling remembered the feeling of Morgan’s lips against her own, sure, the kiss lasted only a matter of seconds but it felt right, it should feel wrong; Kling loves Morgan the way she loves her brother, not any other way but the stuff she’d do for Morgan to kiss her again is never-ending.

Morgan finished tying her laces again and stood up, dusting herself off and turned around to walk down towards the south side of the lake,   
She knows Kling was watching her walk away and knots formed in her stomach as she felt her best friend’s eyes on her. Kling didn’t even sound mad, she sounded hurt, hurt that Morgan was so embarrassed and confused she was shutting away the person who understood her most. 

Morgan walked past Tobin and Christen, Christen looked upset and wanted to go and see if she was all right until Tobin brought Christen into a hug. They’re so good together, they just don’t know it.

Morgan was looking at them for a minute longer, not looking where she was going when her right foot slipped, Morgan screamed out as she fell on her back and slipped down the remainder of the hill, knocking the back of her head against the ground. 

“Morgan!” Kling yelled jumping up and running after Morgan who was lying flat on the ground, the rest of the girl’s following their shortest member as she raced to her best friend’s side. Kling fell to her knees beside Morgan, her left hand resting against the lighter haired girl’s exposed stomach from where her shirt had ridden up.

“Dude, are you ok?” Kling asked as Morgan clutched the back of her head, she looked at Kling and started laughing.

“Yeah, I think I’m good. Shit, my head hurts.” 

Kling shook her head fondly before standing up and holding her hands out for Morgan, she took them and stood up, still a bit shaky, she leant into Kling’s side, still holding the back of her head.

Alex who was at the front of the following pack, halted and practically clothes lined Kelley in the process,

“They’re laughing again. Leave them to it, Kling’s got this one.” Alex smiled, looking at the pair of them laughing and Kling looking like she was teasing Morgan over her slippery shoes.

“They’re good, thank god.” Hope felt a sense of relief wash over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klingenmoe are back bitches! i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. feel free to leave comments, your thoughts and anything else you think i'd want to hear, love you guys :) xo


	13. Catching A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preath finally catch a break! Hope and Kelley have a domestic moment, Klingenmoe are their usual selves and Syd ropes them all into going to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 13, whoa so many chapters. i hope y'all love this chapter and thank you for reading :) xo

“How’s your head dumbass?” Kling asked throwing herself down on the bench beside Morgan who was holding an icepack to the back of her head.

“It feels bruised and hurts a bit; even with a hit I’m still probably cleverer than you.” Morgan smirked nudging Kling’s shoulder, the shorter girl laughing in response. 

“You were never cleverer than me Moe; I’m a genius.”

“Ok genius” Morgan started “let’s test your skills; what’s the capital of Cambodia?”

Meghan tried to think carefully but after four seconds of solid thinking, she turned to Morgan and scowled.

“This proves nothing.” 

The pair stared at each other for a moment before starting to laugh, Morgan removed the ice pack from her head and flexed her arm, Kling knew her arm was aching and took it upon herself to grab the icepack and place it back against her head. Morgan appreciated the gesture,

“Thanks dude,” 

They fell quiet for a moment, 

“… I freaked you out, didn’t I?” Morgan asked her buddy after a minute “last night when I kissed you?”

Kling sucked in a sharp breath, she knew they had to talk about it eventually otherwise it would just be hanging in the air. 

“It didn’t freak me out Moe,” Kling stated as matter-of-factly. “You just caught me off guard. Out of all the things I expected you to do when you ran off, kissing me did not make list. I thought you were going to vomit.”

“I think I did,” Morgan stifled her laughter. “In all seriousness; I don’t want us to feel awkward because I can’t hack beer.”

“Personally, I think it was the peppermint schnapps Moe. How can you even drink that stuff?”

“Kelley made me,” 

Ah, if there was ever a phrase that summed Kelley O’Hara up, she is renowned for making her friends do the stupidest things or get involved in her ridiculous, sometimes dangerous schemes.

“Kling, be serious here.” Kling let her arm drop and placed the icepack in her lap, turning to face Morgan’s who expression resembled that of a toddler, so so innocent. 

“I am being serious Moe; we’re fine. I’m not going to hold it against you.”

Morgan turned and looked out straight ahead again, she nodded but didn’t speak and Kling knew she still felt uneasy, embarrassed, anxious – whatever it was. 

“Dude,” Kling wrapped her arm around Morgan’s shoulders. “I know you think you screwed up big time but I have to admit; I have kissed a lot of girls in my time,” Moe rolled her eyes at Kling wiggling her eyebrows as she made herself out to be some kind of player. “I will admit, out of all the girls I’ve kissed in the last few months; you didn’t make me feel like throwing up afterwards.”

“Thanks, I think…” Morgan furrowed her eyebrows. “You probably wanted to throw up from being too drunk though.”

“I’ll have you know I handle my alcohol pretty well.”

“Let’s ask Ashlyn to reiterate that then,” Morgan smirked turning around to call on the blonde keeper when Kling grabbed her arm and sighed exasperatedly.

“You suck so much Brian.” 

Morgan started laughing before swiping her lukewarm icepack back from her best bud. 

“You love me Kling,” 

“That I do Moe, that I do,” Kling’s voice trailed off as the pair looked straight ahead. 

~

Kelley opened the door of the tent and crawled in, falling over Hope’s legs, she went tumbling but still managed to land atop of her sleeping bag.

“Sorry,” Kelley squeaked out realizing Hope was now looking at her instead of the book in her hand, a different book than the one Kelley last saw her reading. “I didn’t realize you were in here.”

“It’s fine Kell; don’t sweat it.”

“Is that the second book you’re reading?” Kelley asked sitting up, cross legged.

“Yeah; I finished the other one yesterday.” Kelley nodded.

“I don’t really read; I like it and I’d love to read a lot of books but I get too distracted.” She laughed sheepishly,

After initially planning to shake off her nerves when she was alone with the keeper and act confident, the pair of them in the tent alone with their friends engaged in their own activities and the probability that no one would be disturbing them anytime soon; Kelley’s confidence evaporated with a blink of the eye.

By the time Kelley had felt her heart rate return to a normal steady beat, Hope had gone back to reading her book, Kelley studied her features; the way her eyebrows creased as her eyes scanned the words on the page, sometimes mouthing a particular line – Kelley found it adorable.

“Kelley? Are you okay?” Hope asked, looking up when she realized the defender’s gaze was upon her. 

Feeling stupid about the request, Kelley hesitated on asking but decided she had absolutely nothing to lose.

“Can you read to me? Your book.” 

“You want me to read to you?” Hope asked, raising her eyebrows at the odd request;

“Only if you want!” Kelley quickly added feeling her cheeks turn red. 

Hope looked at her book and the girl sitting in front of her. 

“Sure Kell,” Hope’s voice was soft. “I’ll read to you.” 

And she did, Kelley settled herself inside her sleeping bag, Hope snorted at the sight of Kelley wrapped up looking ready for bed. 

“This took an unexpected turn; I now feel like I’m ready to my child.” 

Kelley giggled as Hope took a deep breath and began to reread the first chapter of her book aloud to her teammate.

It took all of ten minutes of reading under Kelley’s intense stare for the defender to fall asleep to the soft sound of Hope’s voice, hoodie covering her face and her hair falling out of its bun.

Closing her book over, Hope smiled and leant over kissing Kelley’s forehead.

“Sweet dreams Kell,” 

~

Syd runs back into the campsite, slipping and sliding before crashing fully into Allie. 

“Whoa Syd; what’s the hurry? Did you see a bear? Oh god we’re all going to die.” Alex panics leading to Syd raising her eyebrows at the brunette.

“I did not see a bear Alex. I did meet some guys though.”

“A scarier thought than a bear. Guys.” Christen shuddered leading the rest of the girls to start laughing.

“Their names were Dom and Bati and they’re staying with the rest of their soccer team up at some lodge.”

“What kind of name is Bati?” Allie scoffed looking up from her phone for a second before turning her attention straight back to it. 

“Shut up Allie. Anyway, they invited us to a party tonight and we’re going.” 

“Do we get a vote in this?” Ali asked, her arm linked through Ashlyn’s.

“Nope,” Syd smiled sweetly. 

No one protested the decision, everyone just focused back on what they were originally doing. 

Christen turned to Tobin,

“Hey, want to go to the beach for a little bit?” Christen asked hoping she’d say yes.

“I’d love to,” Tobin stood up first offering her hand to Christen who took it gratefully and stood up. 

“Be careful! Sand get’s everywhere these days!” Ash yelled after them earning a punch to the shoulder from Ali. 

Walking hand in hand down to the beach, Christen felt nervous at the thought of finally having some alone time with Tobin, time she knows will not be disturbed. As they walked along the shoreline, Tobin noticed the way Christen’s grip on her hand tightened. 

“Press?”

“I thought you’d hit your head or something, I was so scared.”

“What are you talking about?” Tobin asked,

“The other day, surfing. I was scared Tobs,” Tobin stopped walking and stood in front of Christen, her smile faltering at the dismayed expression on her face. 

“Hey, hey look at me. I just lost my concentration for a minute, it happens when I look at something pretty.” Tobin winked at Christen bringing a smile from the raven haired girl.

“You’re way too confident for your own good Heath.”

“Is that a bad thing? I don’t hear you complaining.” 

“I never said it was a bad thing,” 

Sitting down on the sand, Christen looked up at Tobin

“I’m glad we decided to get away for a little while, I wanted to thank you for listening to me go on about soccer before; it’s a hard subject for me and I’m grateful you didn’t judge me or anything because I know Kelley would probably flip out if I told her-” Christen paused when she realized she was rambling. Tobin was now sat beside her, grinning at her like a fool.

“What?” Christen asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“You’re cute when you ramble. You’re cute in general,” 

Tobin and Christen found themselves staring into the other’s eyes for probably the hundredth time since they’ve been on this trip. They’d been interrupted so many times that they were both waiting for Kelley or Alex to bound down and yell their names but when the interruption didn’t come, Tobin realized this was the chance she’d been waiting for. Tobin, ever the confident soccer player found herself hesitating at the sight of the beautiful girl in front of her, Tobin hadn’t felt this way before, even a two year relationship with the very first girl she loved; not even she made Tobin feel like this. 

Sensing the hesitation, Christen let her hand fall on Tobin’s knee bringing Tobin’s attention back, the midfielder staring down at Christen’s lips. For over a week now, she’d been desperate to know what it would be like to kiss Christen Press and now she had the chance she was on the verge of chickening out. 

“So, is the trip of a lifetime living up to your expectations?” Tobin asked nervously, Christen rolled her eyes and placed her finger under Tobin’s chin bringing their faces just inches apart.

“Shut up Tobin.” 

With that, Christen closed the gap. Tobin’s lips felt softer than she imagined, and she’d imagined a lot from the amount of time she spent staring at them. Lifting her hand up, Tobin curled her left hand around Christen’s neck, holding her gently, their lips moved in perfect sync with each other, cliché they know but it felt like they were meant for each other. Using her hand, Christen pushed down on Tobin’s knee to lay her legs flat giving her the opportunity to straddle the lighter haired girl. Moving her hand from Christen’s neck, Tobin pressed her hand flat again Christen’s hip bone, gently tracing shapes into the exposed skin. 

Christen applied more pressure to Tobin’s lips, she’d been waiting a week for this and she’d be damned if this kiss was over quickly.

It was over, after failing to convince herself she didn’t need to breathe, Christen moved back, keeping her forehead pressed against Tobin’s, both breathing heavily and staring at each other with parted lips.

“Damnit Press,” 

Christen laughed and connected their lips once more before moving off of Tobin and sitting beside her again. 

“I’m so glad you kissed me,”

“Why?” Christen asked tilting her head to the side

“Because when we go to that party later, I can steal you away from all the guys hitting on you and kiss you.” Tobin smiled smugly, feeling pretty happy with herself. Christen laughed and shoved her lightly

“You don’t have to wait until guys are hitting on me Tobs, remember that.” 

With that Christen stood up and offered her hand to Tobin. 

~

Kelley had woken up, stretched and hummed sadly when she realized she was alone in the tent, stretching her arms above her head once more, she left the tent at the moment, Christen and Tobin walked hand in hand away from the campsite.

“You’re coming with me O’Hara!” Alex called out running over and grabbing the still sleep ridden defender’s arm.

“For the record; I don’t think stalking them is a good idea. You two are not subtle.” Allie deadpanned.

“Shut up, we’ll be quiet. Right Kell?” Alex asked looking at the freckle faced girl.

“Huh? I don’t even know what you’re talking about Lex,” 

Alex rolled her eyes,

“Just come on.” With that she pulled Kelley in the same direction Tobin and Christen had just gone. 

“What’s going on? Why are we following them?” Kelley asked rubbing her eyes to wake herself up properly and finally get some answers from a determined looking Alex.

“Christen and Tobin wanted to be alone and if you’re as vigilant as me you’ll notice they’ve been staring at each other for the hour, sitting close and acting all cute and stuff,”

“I still don’t get it.” Kelley whined before yawning.

“I think they’re finally going to admit they’re more than friends and I’ll be damned if I miss it.” 

“Ah, gotcha” Kelley smiled finally realizing why she was being dragged to hide behind a wall overlooking the beach.

When Christen grabbed Tobin’s face and kissed her, Kelley started squealing, a squeal that was quickly muffled by Alex’s hands. Pulling her face away and making a disgusted look, Kelley looked at Alex

“What the fuck do you have on your hands, it tastes horrible.”

“It’s moisturizer dumbass,” Alex said with an eye roll. 

“Well it tastes gross.” Kelley deadpanned.

“It’s not supposed to be tasted that’s why,” Alex groaned flicking Kelley in the forehead.

“Oh damn, they’re going for it.” Kelley chuckled as Alex turned back around to find Press straddling Tobin.

“I don’t want to watch anymore; Tobs is like my sister, it’s gross”

Alex turned and buried her face into Kelley’s shoulder to shield her eyes.

“It’s okay Lex; they’re not having sex yet.”

Hitting Kelley’s chest,

“That doesn’t make things better Kell,”

Alex turned her head so her face was now in the crook of Kelley’s neck, her eyelashes batting against the defender’s skin. The small action alone makes the hair on the back of Kelley’s neck stand up. Alex doesn’t stop though, looking down, Alex looked small the way she was curled into Kelley’s side, eyes closed, breathing softly. Kelley looked down in adoration at the younger girl in her arms, Alex looked s'cute.

Wait, what?

~

“We should get back,” Christen smiled looking down at their intertwined hands.

“Let’s go,” Tobin smiled leaning forward and capturing Christen’s lips once more.

“That’s one feeling I never wanted to get tired off.”

“Right back at ‘ya Press.” 

~

“They’re coming, move it!” Kelley shoved Alex and the both of them raced back to the campsite before Christen and Tobin. Both panting, Alex leaning over with her hands on her knees and Kelley leaning on Alex’s back.

“T-They kissed, Tobin and Christen kissed.” Alex smirked, 

Looking behind her, Kelley saw Christen and Tobin a few yards away

“And they’re coming, move” Alex and Kelley ran to the table and sat down as Christen and Tobin came into view; halting when they saw everyone looking at them.

“Is everything ok?” Tobin asked skeptically.

“Yeah Tobs, everything is just fine.” 

“Did you guys enjoy your walk?” Ash asked, smirking at the pair. 

“Uh yeah, it was fun.” Christen answered, confused by the attention. 

“Stop messing with them, just tell them Alex.” Ali turned to her.

Turning to them, Alex and Kelley smirked

“We followed you two,”

“We’re really happy for you.” 

“How long are you guys going to tease us?” Tobin asked.

“At this moment Toby; it’s indefinite.” 

Tobin and Christen looked at each other; they knew they going to get roasted but they didn’t care, for once they couldn’t care less about Kelley’s comments, Ash’s knowing glances, Alex’s teasing. None of it mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all really loved this chapter, feel free to leave comments and kudos (the usual) thank you for your support, it means a lot!! i love you guys xo


	14. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls cross into enemy lines for a party and Tobin shares a piece of her past with Christen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer than i expected but i think i like it. i hope y'all enjoy it too!

As time drew nearer to having to get ready for the party over at Syd’s new friends’ cabin for a party; the disgruntled groans and whines of

“Do we have to go?” Started circling around the campsite. 

Syd told everybody who complained to “suck it up, it’ll be fun. Their women’s team are staying there too, we can gloat.” It was true, Stanford were unstoppable against the majority of their division. 

Not everyone was convinced by her words. Christen, Morgan, Ali and Hope were the ones who needed the most convincing to go to the party.

“It’ll be fun, Chris, Press, come on, dude.” 

Christen walked around the campsite with Kelley hot on her heels,

“Tobin’s going, why don’t you want to?”

“I’m not in the mood Kell,” 

“I need to you to come.” That made Christen turn around and raise her eyebrows at her shorter friend.

“Why do you need me to come Kell?” 

“Because you’re my best friend and also, I need you there to look out for me so you can stop me embarrassing myself in front of Hope.” 

Kelley’s face dropped at the mention of embarrassing herself. Placing her hands on Kelley’s shoulder, Christen smiled softly.

“You won’t embarrass yourself Kell; Hope loves your stupid attempts to flirt.” 

“That doesn’t help Press,” but Kelley was laughing; Christen always made Kelley laugh.

“You’ll be fine Kell; but I suppose I can go and keep my eye on you.” 

“Love you,” Kelley mumbled into Christen’s shirt as the defender hugged her forward tightly.

~

Morgan was again threatened with the destroying of one of her prized possessions by Kling in order to convince her to go to the party. 

Ashlyn was able to convince Ali to go with the fact someone responsible has to keep an eye on them, and the motherly instinct in Ali was too strong to control and so she conceded, much to Ashlyn’s delight.

Hope was cornered by Tobin, 

“Do you want to date Kelley?” Tobin asked, narrowing her eyes at the keeper. 

“Why are you so nosy Heath?” Hope countered. 

“Just wondering,” Tobin sang “but seriously, answer my question.” 

“You already know the answer,” Hope dismissed walking towards the cooler to grab herself a bottle of water. “But yes, you know I want to; I know Kelley wants to but seriously; I’m the last person she should get involved with.”

Taking the bottle of water Hope had offered to her, Tobin opened it and took a drink before continuing to speak.

“Yeah; you have damaging personal issues, you’ve mentioned it. Hope, there is somebody there that would walk through fire for you, seriously, Kelley would ultimately kill for you and you’re going to dismiss that for the fear of one day doing something to upset her?” Tobin tilted her head to the side “You think I’m not scared one day I’m going to say something to upset Christen? Because I am but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to not act on the feelings that I have for her and you shouldn’t do the same thing. Kelley really likes you dude, don’t ignore it.” 

With that, Tobin just smiled and left Hope in a state, a state that she couldn’t even begin to describe in words; all that she knew was that she couldn’t get the thought of Kelley out of her mind for the rest of the afternoon.

~

Ali was on the bench, painting her nails for the party that night when an idea sprung to Ashlyn’s mind, hop-footing it back to their tent, she dug around her bag for the purple and gold children’s bucket; when Ali had questioned why Ashlyn was bringing a bucket to the woods; she’d shrugged and said it would come in handy and now it had. Taking the bucket down to the lake, she filled it with water,

“What are you doing?” Tobin asked, turning around, Ash whipped out an evil smirk.

“Ali’s about to get an early shower.” Tobin raised her eyebrows

“Oh my – dude; she is going to kill you.”

“She wouldn’t; she loves me.”

“For about another two minutes.” 

Ashlyn shrugged; there was no way Ali was going to hate her for this, it’s funny.

Sneaking up behind her long-term girlfriend, Ash lifted the bucket up and tipped it, watching as the water splashed over Ali who screamed out before whipping her head around to find a smiley Ash dangling the empty bucket in her right hand. 

“I am going to fucking kill you.”

The smile dropped from Ashlyn’s face, Alexandra Blaire Krieger cursing? 

“Oh shit,” 

Ash braced herself for the shouting and almost scolding that she was sure was going to follow but it didn’t come, instead when she opened her eyes; Ali was stood in front of her just staring at her, an emotionless look on her face. 

“Sorry babe, I thought it’d be funny.” No response, instead a still soaking wet Ali walked off towards the tent, there was fumbling around until Ali reappeared holding Ashlyn’s bag; she threw it towards the goalkeeper, 

“Get ready in someone else’s tent Ashlyn. I’m so done with your shit for one day.”

With that, Ali turned and climbed back into the tent. 

Tobin, Hope, Morgan, Kelley, Christen and Alex were stood all watching, cringing at the scene that had just played out in front of them. 

“I told you she’d be pissed Ash.” Tobin deadpanned. 

~

“Syd, you do know where you’re going, right?” Allie asked as they followed the forward through the increasingly darkening woods.

“Yes Allie. I was there literally four hours ago.” 

“Yes, but your sense of direction is horrendous Syd.” 

Choosing to be the bigger person, Syd ignored Allie’s comment as she stopped when she heard a bass coming from around the corner. 

“Suck it Long; we’re practically there.”

Ali was hanging back with Christen and Alex;

“We saw what Ash did; Tobin did tell her not to.”

“I get that she meant it as a joke but it was freezing and I’d already told her I was having a bad day. I just don’t see why she had to go ahead and do it.” Ali spoke calmly, her eyes looking straight ahead at her girlfriend who was walking in the middle of Tobin and Kling. “Enough about Ash, I need to seriously cool off before I think about talking to her; so Christen? Are you and Tobin dating now?” She asked nudging the raven haired girl’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know – I mean, I guess?”

“How can you not be sure?” Alex asked, quite confused.

“I am, I mean, unless she goes off with another girl tonight. I’m pretty sure we’re dating?” Despite that, Christen sounded incredibly unsure. Flicking her eyes over to Tobin who was gesturing wildly as she told Ashlyn and Kling a story.

“You never did tell us; Syd, where are these guys actually from?” Morgan asked.

“Berkeley… I think.”

Alex and Tobin froze up, quickly followed by their teammates. Christen looked around feeling nervous at the sudden change of mood, 

“Alex; what’s going on?” Christen asked the brunette,

“Ask Ali,” Alex smiled quickly before running ahead and shoving Syd before starting to yell. Christen looked at Ali who smiled, a really obvious fake smile. “Please, just tell me. Why  
is Alex yelling?”

“Has Tobin ever told you about her last relationship?” Ali asked, Christen shook her head. Ali sighed “I really don’t think I should be the one to tell you Christen, it’s not really my decision.” 

“I’ll ask Tobin.” Christen walked ahead, Tobin had her hands in her pockets looking straight ahead at Alex. “Tobs,” placing a hand on the midfielder’s shoulder, Tobin flinched under the touch but relaxed when she turned her head and realized who was stood beside her. 

“You want to know what’s going on.” Tobin’s voice was surprisingly calm.

“I want to know if you’re ok and why Alex and Kelley are now screaming at Syd.”

“I’m fine, honestly.” Tobin smiled wrapping her left arm around Christen’s waist and tugging her closer to her. “Kelley and Alex are pissed though,” Tobin sighed and looked up towards the sky; she knew she was going to have to talk about it eventually.

Christen was looking at the sense of concentration on Tobin’s face, the way her jaw was clenched as she avoided eye contact with everybody. 

“Berkeley” Tobin laughed bitterly, “my ex girlfriend broke up with me a year ago; the team, when they found out they were really hostile to her; I didn’t really care but she couldn’t handle it, she left and moved to Berkeley and joined their soccer team. I’ve never played against her, it was convenient I suppose.” 

“Tobs,” Christen’s voice was quiet. “I’m sorry” 

“I’m not done,” Tobin spoke turning around and brushing a few strands of Christen’s hair behind her ear. “She left me after two years; just out of the blue, I’ve never found out why but she broke my heart that night. I begged her to give me a reason but she just shrugged and left. I pushed everybody away; Alex, Kelley, Ash, Kling – everyone who tried to help. Alex found me one night sitting outside in the garden, she didn’t even say anything before I started crying; she just hugged me and told me that it wouldn’t hurt forever; it was that night that I realized the only way I was getting through this was with my friends.” 

“I’m sorry Tobs; you should never have gone through that.” Christen hugged Tobin, letting her head fall onto the shorter girl’s shoulder. Tobin let her arms wrap around Christen, 

“It’s ok Press. I’m happy now.”

~

“I’m sorry Alex. Finding out what school they were from wasn’t exactly high on my list.” Syd rolled her eyes although the fury ignited in Alex’s eyes had sent Syd edging backwards until she hit Allie. Allie pushed Syd forward again. 

“Berkeley, their women’s team are there Syd – I can’t believe you were so stupid!” Alex wasn’t making as much sense as she probably could’ve been. 

“Ok, ok,” Kelley pulled Alex behind her “yelling about it is getting us nowhere.”

Kelley for once acting as the mediator before this fight got out of hand. Alex instantly relaxed at the feel of Kelley’s hand gripped around her wrist.

“Tobin seems fine, look at her.” Four eyes turned to face Tobin who was smiling at Christen, no sense of anger displayed anywhere on her face. Kelley, still holding Alex’s wrist walked over to Tobin and Christen. 

“Tobs are you ok with you know?”

“She knows.” Tobin nodded. “I’m fine,”

“What’s her name?” Christen asked looking at Kelley, who for a split second allowed the fear of god to show in her eyes.

“Shirley, Shirley Cruz.” Alex spat the name out as though it was venom. 

Christen’s eyes widened but she quickly coughed to cover it up.

Kelley, Alex and Tobin noticed but they didn’t say anything for the fear they’d make her feel more awkward than the situation currently was. 

“Are we going to this party or what? I did not struggle to get ready to sloshed in a tent for no reason.” Allie whined gesturing to the shimmery, blue dress she was wearing.

Eyes fell on Tobin who smirked and winked towards Allie,

“Well guys; don’t leave the lady waiting.” 

Christen leant over and kissed Tobin’s cheek as the girls followed the noise to the rustic log cabin that was crawling with guys and girls drunkenly yelling and speakers blasting out the current top 40.

“Syd!” An English voice shouted over the music as a guy headed towards them, a bottle of beer in his hand

“Dom! Hey! These are my friends.” 

“So you guys are the enemy,” Dom smirked referring to the longstanding rivalry between Stanford and Berkeley. “Nice one for crossing into enemy territory, enjoy the party girls!” 

One by one, the girls entered the house; all except for Syd who chose to stick behind with Dom until she remembered.

“Allie! Come here!” 

Stopping, the blonde turned around and walked back out.

“Bati’s looking for you. Try not to fuck it up.”

“The moment you stop trying to set me up, the world is going to end you know?”

“I know. Just go and find him.” Syd waved her hand dismissively before turning her attention back to Dom. 

Allie rolled her eyes and walked back into the cabin; 

“Here,” Tobin handed Christen a bottle of beer. Christen held it for a moment before looking at Tobin. “Stop doing that.” She deadpanned.

“Doing what?” Christen questioned unscrewing the top on the bottle.

“Giving me that look, the one that looks like your dog just died.”

Christen started laughing.

“I am so not giving you that look. Have you seen her yet though?” Christen asked scanning the room.

“We’ve been here for two minutes, of course I haven’t.” Tobin rolled her eyes. 

~

Alex and Kelley were wandering through the house, Kelley had come up with an idea to try and destroy anything they could find that was vaguely related to the California Golden Bears; Alex had originally resisted the urge to get involved with another one of Kelley’s ridiculous schemes but the thought of getting one of over on their dearest rivals was almost too much to ignore. 

Kelley was coming up short until she rounded the corner and halted

“Oh this just got good.” She ran ahead and grabbed the mascot’s head in her hands and showed Alex. “Look it’s Oliver or Oscar or whatever its name is” Kelley laughed before making a disgusted face at the fact she was willingly holding it.

“Its name is Oski and what are you planning?” Alex asked raising her eyebrows.

“Just go and keep guard. I’ll be like five minutes, oh and if you manage to find some of the Berkeley idiots – keep them around.”

Alex nodded realizing what Kelley had planned and walked back around to keep guard. Kelley crouched behind the nearest chair and pulled the costume on. 

Alex was playing with the ring on her finger instead of watching out when someone crashed into her. Stumbling backwards she was caught quickly, looking up she realized the same guy who had just crashed into her. Alex opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat, never has Alex Morgan been speechless when in front of anybody;

“I didn’t mean to knock you over,” 

Regaining her confidence, Alex stood up and dusted off her shirt

“It’s fine don’t worry.” Alex looked down at her hand and realized her ring had flown off when she stumbled. “Damnit my ring, where’s my ring?” She quickly started scanning the floor. The guy, who Alex still hadn’t learnt the name of noticed the ring lying by his right foot. Kneeling down, he picked it up and held it up to Alex.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” He asked, Alex blushed madly and nodded. “A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl.” 

He was just about the slide the ring back on Alex’s finger when Kelley now fully dressed in the Golden Bears’ mascot costume, jumped out from behind the guy and leapt onto his back before growling, the growl that was muffled slightly by the fact Kelley was too small for the costume. 

Alex lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she started laughing. Standing up and allowing the brown haired guy to scramble his feet, lips parted as he stared uneasily at the mascot; Kelley took the head off and shook her loose hair around her head smirking before high fiving Alex.

“Totally worth it!” Kelley celebrated dancing around. “Sorry dude; I didn’t mean to scare ‘ya.”

Once the guy had gotten his breath back he started smiling,

“You’re the Stanford girls that Dom met right?” He asked the wheels turning as he began to put things into place. “That was pretty good actually; I still don’t know why we brought the mascot though.”

Holding out her paw,

“Kelley O’Hara and this is Alex Morgan.”

“Servando Carrasco.” He replied looking at Alex; Kelley furrowed her eyebrows at the interaction before running back through the house; still clad in Oski. 

~

Christen and Tobin had found a secluded area of the cabin; sitting in the back room, Christen had her legs resting on Tobin’s lap as they laughed; having wanted some time to themselves – it was quickly interrupted when a visibly frustrated Allie Long stormed into the room, pacing in front of the sofa and mumbling incoherent words in her strong New York accent that comes out a lot heavier once she’s had a couple of drinks. 

“He’s so annoying, god, I’m going to kill Syd.”

“What happened?” Tobin asked before laughing.

“That guy Bati – he’s such a guy.”

“Yep; that’s what he is.” Tobin smirked. 

“He’s such a – god – I don’t even know. He’s so weird.”

Turning to Christen, Tobin smiled

“That means she likes him. She hates the people she likes – just look at her and Syd.”

Christen nodded in understanding, 

“I’m going back, have fun you two.” 

Allie left the room again with a determined look on her face. Tobin waited until she’d heard the door click when she surged forward and connected their lips softly. 

“We’ve been in here for ten minutes; what made you wait so long?” Christen mumbled against her lips. 

“Are you complaining?” Tobin asked tugging Christen so the younger girl was straddling her. 

“Yeah, just a little bit though.” Christen responded leaning down and nipping slightly at Tobin’s neck. 

Tobin’s hands slipped under the soft fabric of Christen’s shirt and gently traced shapes into her hipbones. 

“Press, I know there in there!” Kelley’s unmistakable shout could be heard through the door. “Alex met a guy, I have details!”

Christen leant back and looked at the darkened, oak door that was the only thing between her and Kelley. With her arms still on Tobin’s shoulder she sent the lighter haired girl a sorry smile,

“Sorry Tobs, my best bud calls.”

Tobin didn’t even try to be mad, she just laughed at the inner gossiper coming out in Christen Press as she stood up and run to the door, when the door opened – Christen laughed so hard at the sight of Kelley still dressed as Oski. 

“What the fuck?” Tobin asked, laughing as she saw what Christen was laughing at.

Kelley scowled,

“Yeah yeah, I get it. I’m dressed as Oscar.”

“Oski.” Tobin and Christen corrected simultaneously.

“Anyway; I scared this guy uh – Servando Carrasco I think his name was-”

“Wait. Serv’s here?” Tobin asked.

“You know him?” Christen asked, creasing her eyebrows.

“Yeah, we met at a soccer camp when we were twelve. Which way did he go?” Tobin asked obviously excited,

“That way,” Kelley responded throwing her arm up towards the left of the cabin. Tobin quickly jogged out the room. “Anyway,” Kelley dragged out the word before turning back to Christen. “What did I disturb here then?” Kelley asked wagging her finger at Christen who had her bottom lip between her teeth and a light blush covering her cheeks.

“Nothing Kell, nothing at all.”

~

Walking through the house, Ashlyn found Ali sitting in the kitchen, picking at the label on the bottle of beer in front of her. Ashlyn knew she made a mistake earlier, Ali had been annoyed at her before but this time she was beyond pissed at what Ashlyn now realized was a stupid mistake. Walking over, Ashlyn sat down beside Ali but didn’t talk for a minute. 

“What do you want Ash?” Ali’s voice was tired but at least the anger had ceased. 

“To apologize. Ali, I’m sorry ok? I know you were having a bad day and I just thought you’d find it funny but I realized that I probably should’ve just hugged you instead of soaking you.” 

A hint of a smile appeared on Ali’s lips. 

“Don’t expect me to forgive you that easily Harris.” 

“So there is a chance you’ll forgive me,” Ashlyn smirked nudging Ali’s shoulder. 

“You’re such an idiot.” She laughed whilst shaking her head. Turning to look at Ashlyn “next time you want to give someone a shower with lake water? How about I help instead of being the victim?”

The mischievous glint in Ali’s eyes was unmistakable,

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“Yeah yeah,” Ali laughed before kissing Ashlyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your support, i read all of your comments and reply to as many as i can! i love you guys :) xo


	15. Wicked Bitch Of The West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin's past comes back to haunt her, Christen realizes she may feel something more for Tobin when she confronts an old face and Kelley's drunken antics might ruin what she wants in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, i'm back again! i hope you all really enjoy this chapter :)

Dodging flailing arms, skipping past drunken dancers and almost slipping on split beer had led Tobin to the living room where Alex was in fact sitting and talking to Servando. 

Sneaking up behind the pair, leaning down and whispering

“Surprise,” in his ear, causing Servando to jump again for the second time in ten minutes. 

Turning around his eyes lit up at the sight.

“Tobin; man it’s great to see you again.” He hugged Tobin,

“You too dude; Kelley told me you were down here.”

“What is it with you Stanford girls scaring people?” 

“It’s a gift Carrasco,” Tobin smirked. 

Alex was looking between the pair,

“You know each other?” She asked slowly, Tobin who was now sitting on the arm of the chair beside them nodded

“Soccer camp when we were twelve, he was one of the kids who actually gave me a run for my money.” 

“Tobin was incredible; I’d never seen a kid more talented.” Tobin lapped up the praise. 

Alex sent Tobin a glare that she caught and smirked, she knew Alex wanted to be alone and took it upon herself to hop back over to Servando and whisper in his ear, he laughed before Tobin waved and said she’d catch them both later. 

Walking back towards the stairs, Tobin stopped as Christen walked down them with Kelley, now out of the costume. 

“I was coming looking for you.”

“Tobs, you shouldn’t have.” Kelley winked making Tobin roll her eyes. 

“Don’t you have a keeper to go and annoy?” Tobin asked narrowing her eyes. Kelley huffed

“Fine, if that’s what you guys want.”

“It’s not what we want. It’s what you want Kell.”

Kelley shrugged and went off searching for Hope. 

“Are you ever going to stop teasing Kelley?” Christen asked walking down the last two steps and hooking her left arm around Tobin’s shoulders. Tobin wiggled her eyebrows and smiled

“No, probably not. Why?”

“No reason,” Christen sang leaning forward and kissing Tobin quickly. 

Kelley walked through the kitchen after asking Ali whether she’d seen Hope, after informing the defender that Hope was outside, Kelley was headed in that direction when someone stepped in front of her. 

“Is she here?”

Kelley froze up momentarily before scowling at who was in front of her.

“That’s none of your business. Even if she was here she’d want nothing to do with you.” 

Kelley O’Hara was a kind-hearted girl, she would smile and treat anyone with the upmost respect until they hurt one of her friends, then she’d turn into their worst nightmare.

“Just answer the question,” the thick accent was barely understandable through the beat of the new song currently playing.

“Listen Cruz,” Kelley spat. “Tobin is here, with her girlfriend – you go near her and one of us are going to send you packing. Got it?”

Kelley, the same height as Shirley Cruz felt small under the midfielder’s gaze.

“Fine O’Hara. I’ll keep my distance.”

Kelley didn’t believe her for a second but passed her anyway; not before a swift knock to the Costa Rican’s shoulder. 

Walking outside and throwing herself down on the bench beside an intrigued Hope, Kelley puffed her chest out before kicking the air in front of her.

“Are you ok?” Hope asked raising her eyebrows.

“I’ve just seen Shirley.” Hope tensed beside her. 

“What did she say?” 

“She asked if Tobin was here, I told her she wouldn’t want to see her, she was with her girlfriend and if she went near her one of us would make her leave so fast.” Kelley felt a hint of a smile at how well she handled the situation. “I don’t think she’ll stay away though. I didn’t believe her.” 

Hope stood up and extended her hand to Kelley,

“Where are we going?” Kelley asked taking hold of her hand and standing up. 

“First, we’re going to warn Tobin and then, I’m going to take great amusement from watching your drunken antics again.”

“I’m not that bad,” Kelley protested.

“Oh yes you are.” Hope laughed leading her back into the cabin. 

“Have you seen her?” Morgan asked running and crashing into Kelley who in turn fell into Hope’s side.

“Who? Shirley?”

Morgan nodded,

“Kling and I were watching her, Christen and Tobin were in the kitchen and Shirley was standing in the corner but then Tobin left and headed towards the – door and Shirley followed!” 

Kelley and Hope exchanged a glance before Kelley turned to Morgan

“Go and grab Alex and tell her. Get Kling to get Christen and we’ll go outside. If we know Shirley as well as we do…” Kelley couldn’t even finish her sentence and instead chose to rush out. 

~

Tobin turned to Christen,

“Hey, my sister’s calling me – I’ll be back in a minute.”

Christen smiled 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be waiting.” 

Tobin kissed Christen’s cheek before heading outside. 

After she’d finished the phone call with Katie, she was about to turn around when she heard a voice she wished she hadn’t, a voice she wished she’d never have to hear again. Whipping her head around, Tobin came face to face with her. She hadn’t changed much, jawline a lot more defined but her eyes still held that familiar sense of calm that Tobin was accustomed to waking up to. 

“What do you want?” Tobin ignored the feeling hitting the pit of her stomach and maintained her stony faced expression.

“Is that really how you’re going to talk to me?” 

Tobin scoffed,

“Did you really expect me to run into your arms after walking out on me without so much as a second glance?”

Shirley was taken aback by the hostility in the voice of her ex girlfriend. 

“I’m in a good place right now Shirley; after what you did to me I was so fucking broken but I had friends who helped me and I’ll tell you now when you left Stanford I was so happy. I didn’t have to go to training and look you at anymore and feel my heart break all over again. So yes, I’m going to speak to you like this, I’m going to brush you aside – I don’t care.”

Stepping closer to Shirley; the smell of alcohol on her breath was probably a mixture of at least eight different drinks, probably more. Tobin smirked 

“You had your chance; you threw away a lot but I’m glad you did. I’m a better person now than I was a year ago so, so really I should be thanking you.” 

~

After rushing out words to Christen and Alex; the six girls were stood outside watching the scene unfold between Tobin and Shirley. Alex and Kelley were more than surprised at how well Tobin was handling Shirley; as much as Alex hated to admit it; she did think Tobin might crumble in front of her. 

“You had your chance, you threw away a lot but I’m glad you did. I’m a better person now than I was a year ago so, so really I should be thanking you.”

“You think you’re so good don’t you? You think just because your friends forced me to leave you think you have one over on me. I think you’re pathetic Tobin and you are lying to me if you can look at me and say you feel nothing.”

Tobin scoffed again,

“The world doesn’t revolve around you Shirley. It never has and it never will.” Tobin shrugged,

Tobin saw something she had never seen before; she saw rage, she saw fury in Shirley Cruz’s eyes as the Costa Rican surged forward and shoved Tobin backwards; the effects of the alcohol fully taking over now. Tobin stumbled but soon regained her balance.

“This is not happening.” 

Alex and Kelley looked at Christen as she stormed forward before Kelley could grab her hand, her hand on Shirley’s shoulder, Christen pulled her around to look at her. 

“You’re unbelievable you know? I’ve known exactly who you were since that frat party last year.” 

Shirley’s eyes widened only igniting Christen’s anger further. 

“You thought I forgot about that didn’t you? It’s funny really. You can say what you like to who you like but the moment you lay another hand on Tobin you will have another thing coming.” Christen let Shirley go and backed off until the Berkeley midfielder spoke up again.

“So you’re the girl? You’re the girl who Tobin is going to use and throw away again. Don’t worry Christen, it’s fun whilst it lasts.”

Before she’d even realized she’d done it; Christen swung around and punched Shirley, catching her in the jaw and sending her tumbling until she hit the gravel path underneath her feet. The stinging in her hand caused a loud curse to escape her lips as she cradled her right hand in her left. 

“Holy fucking shit Press, now that was incredible.” Kelley laughed before receiving a look from Hope that could only say ‘not now’. 

Christen felt the tears filling her eyes as the realization of what she’d done had finally hit her. She looked at Tobin ready to apologize but Tobin was already at her side and wrapping her in her arms, Christen clung onto Tobin for dear life as she looked down at Shirley who had managed to haul herself back to her feet whilst still holding her jaw.

No words were exchanged between the pair as Shirley just turned and staggered down the path leading up to the cabin. 

“Come on; let’s get your hand cleaned up.” Tobin whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to Christen’s forehead. 

~

Leading Christen to one of the bedrooms; Tobin pushed open the oak door and allowed Christen to walk to the bed and take a seat, Tobin waited by the door, flicking her eyes between the stairs where Kelley said she would bring up a first aid kit and Christen who was curled up on the bed staring at her hand as though it was some foreign object. Kelley jogged up the stairs holding the kit in her hand, walking to the door her heart broke at the sight of how scared her best friend looked. 

“Thanks Kell.” Tobin took the first aid kit. 

“Look after her Tobs; I can’t stand to see her like this.”

“I will Kell, you know I will.”

Kelley nodded and turned to walk back down the stairs. 

Walking over and kneeling down in front of the raven haired girl; Tobin lifted her head up.

“I don’t know what came over me, she – she just – I couldn’t – when she-”

Realizing Christen was not going to be able to form a full sentence, Tobin shushed her and opened the kit ready to clean her hand up. Picking up the bottle of Saline from the box and pouring some on a cloth, Tobin looked at Christen who was watching her every move.

“This is going to sting a bit babe” 

Christen didn’t react and just let Tobin clean her hand, wincing and trying to pull her hand away followed until Tobin had finished. Placing a gauze pad on her hand, Tobin grabbed a bandage and began to slowly wrap her hand in it. Once she was finished, Tobin closed the first aid kit and placed it on the floor. Turning back around and placing her hands flat on the bed either side of Christen. 

“Is it too early for me to say that you when you’re angry is the hottest thing ever?” Tobin asked making Christen laugh and look at her, 

“You’re worse than Kelley.”

Leaning up and capturing Christen’s lips in her own; moving her hand gently hold Christen’s neck in her left hand. Christen balled up some of Tobin’s shirt in her good hand and pulled Tobin up so that the older girl was hovering over her. Leaning back for a second and taking in Christen’s still slightly teary eyes and parted lips, Tobin mumbled out a response.

“Nobody is worse than Kelley.”

Christen giggled before rolling her eyes and attacking Tobin’s lips again. Tobin presses her palms flat on the flannel comforter, either side of Christen’s head; they kiss feverishly for a hot second before Tobin moves her left hand down to gently caress Christen’s hipbone. Finding the interaction slightly ticklish, Christen responds by biting down on Tobin’s lower lip, a low groan escaping the lighter haired girl’s lips.

“I wouldn’t be making a sound like that again if you know what’s good for you Heath.” Christen spoke huskily. 

“What are you going to do about it Press?” Tobin challenged, Christen smirked at the girl above her.

“… This.” Christen mutters before pressing her hips flush against Tobin’s who responds by moving from her lips to her neck, biting down until Christen lets out a moan of her own.

“Fuck.” 

Tobin wanted to respond with a sarcastic comment but found the words trapped in her throat as she stares down at Christen. 

~

Walking back downstairs, Alex quickly reaches out to Kelley.

“How’s Christen? That was some hit she gave Shirley.” Ashlyn was the first to speak up.

“She’s really shaken up; I’ve never seen her so bad. It – it was horrible.” Kelley felt her hands shaking as Alex carefully brought the freckled girl into a hug. 

“I never knew Christen had that in her, it was amazing.” Syd tipped her bottle forwards before taking swig. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they have sex tonight; I guarantee Tobin found that the hottest thing ever.” Allie added, leaning into Syd’s side. 

“Thanks for the nightmares Allie.” Kling deadpanned looking up from her phone for a mere second. 

Dom, Bati and Servando appeared at the counter the girls were surrounding.

“Is Christen ok? We haven’t seen her since she came back inside.” Dom spoke up first, genuine concern on his face.

“She’s tough; she’ll be fine.” Alex smiled running her hand through Kelley’s hair, the defender in such a state of shock that she could barely look up. 

“Where did the wicked bitch of the West go?” Ashlyn asked.

“She said something about going to calm down, I don’t know.” Servando shrugged, throwing off a vibe that he didn’t particularly care. 

Pulling herself out of Alex’s grip, Kelley looked towards the stairs.

“I can’t do this, I need to see her. I – I-” not even finishing her sentence before Kelley was hop-footing it upstairs to the room she was in. 

Kelley banged on the door,

“Press open up. Please.”

Christen pushed Tobin off of her and sat up, pulling her shirt back onto her shoulders, Tobin groaned as she lay flat on the bed staring up at the ceiling. 

“Cock-blocked again.” Tobin muttered receiving a laugh from Christen as she stood up and walked to the door. 

Opening the door, Kelley rushed in and threw her arms around Christen’s midriff. Looking down at her best friend, Christen slowly wrapped her arms around Kelley.

“Hey, you ok?” Christen asked softly. “Kelley, talk to me sweetie.” Christen’s voice was soft.

“I just – I just needed to see you. I needed to make sure you were ok.”

Christen smiled at the childlike actions of Kelley curling herself up further in Press’ arms. 

“I’m fine Kell, I’m tough aren’t I?” 

“I know”

“Ok. How about you go downstairs and rejoin the party and Tobs and I’ll be down in a minute and we can carry on enjoying our night?” Christen suggested.

“I’d like that.” 

“We won’t be long,” Christen smiled when she saw the familiar shine return to Kelley’s eyes as she waved to Tobin before running out of the room. 

“Kelley really loves you.” 

Christen shrugged as she walked back to Tobin and sat down on the bed,

“She’s been my best friend since I first came here. I couldn’t imagine my life without her.”

“What about me? Can you imagine your life without me?”

Christen laughed,

“Yeah, probably.” 

Tobin’s smile faltered before Christen leant forward and kissed her again. 

“Seriously though, no. I don’t want to imagine my life without you Tobs.” 

“Good.” 

~

Taking hold of Tobin’s hand; the pair walked downstairs and rejoined their friends.

“Here she is!” Ashlyn hollered

“What a hit champ, trust us – Shirley had it coming.” Syd winked. 

Christen smiled as she stood at the counter, Tobin’s arm subconsciously moving to wrap around her waist.

“Who knew you had so much anger in you Press?”

“I don’t think it was anger,” Ali acknowledged. “I think it was something stronger.” She smirked raising her eyebrows towards the way both Christen and Tobin blushed.

“I suggest we celebrate the fact that Shirley has gone by partying to the early hours!” Allie raised her plastic cup.

“I second it!”

“Third!”

“Fourth!”

The cheers went on until everybody had agreed. 

Christen, still feeling really shaken up from the situation had downed a multitude of drinks in ten minutes, instantly allowing the alcohol to go to her head. She moved through the crowds to find Tobin sitting on the couch with Hope,

“Toby, Toby dance with me.”

“Not happening, no.” Tobin shook her head.

“Toby if you don’t dance with me I won’t have sex with you.” Christen whispered and nipped Tobin’s earlobe for good measure. 

Tobin tensed up before sighing when she realized she wasn’t going to win against a drunken Christen Press. Holding her hand out for Christen’s, Christen smirked when she realized she’d won and dragged Tobin to dance, the midfielder flipping off Hope who was laughing at how whipped Tobin was for communications student.

Tobin stood awkwardly in the middle of others dancing as she held her arm up for Christen to spin around. The song changed to a slow one as Christen wrapped her left arm around Tobin’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” Christen smiled letting her head fall on Tobin’s chest.

“What for Press?”

“For letting me show you that your past doesn’t define you. Your future does and I hope I’m in it.” Christen was so drunk; Tobin doubted she’d even remember this in the morning but still allowed her heart to swell at the words.

“I hope you’re in my future too Press.” Tobin mumbled before kissing the top of her head.

~

Kelley was sloshed, completely and utterly sloshed. She danced and tripped through the kitchen before she reached the sliding doors at the back of the cabin, sliding them open; Kelley let the cold air hit her face 

“Hey Alex!” She yelled out, “I – was – was looking for you!” Kelley hiccupped, making her way over to sit beside Alex when she tripped for probably the fifteenth time that night and fell into Alex’s lap; looking up sheepishly at the forward, Alex rolled her eyes fondly at her friend. 

“Y-You’re real pretty Lex,” Kelley smiled goofily as she reached out to caress Alex’s cheek.

“You’re drunk Kell.” 

“You’re c-clever.” Kelley smirked. 

Alex held Kelley firmly on her lap, the pair staring into each other’s eyes in that cliché way before two people kiss in the movies. 

Leaning forward, Kelley hesitated with her lips just inches from Alex’s. The forward holding her breath at the sight of an intoxicated, misty eyed Kelley just millimeters from kissing her. Feeling a bit of confidence in herself; Alex uttered the next words

“Kiss me Kell.”

And so Kelley did, the kiss was messy and Kelley started laughing halfway through but her hands were pressed firmly against Alex’s cheeks and the knots in Alex’s stomach were the last thing on her mind as she wrapped her arms around Kelley’s back whilst holding the girl close to her.

Staring at the scene in front of her, Hope felt a feeling hit her chest that she hadn’t felt for a long time. Letting the bottle of beer in her left hand slip through her fingers and crash against the patio floor, Hope ducked back inside the cabin with a heavy heart and tears threatening to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading, leave kudos and comments and whatever your little hearts desire. i love you all so so much :) xo


	16. Professional Soccer Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Hope fight, Kelley's a mess & Ali, Ash, Kling and Moe find themselves discussing the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 16 is here!! i hope y'all enjoy it and feel free to leave your thoughts, i love hearing/reading them :) xo

Hearing something crash against the patio caused Alex and Kelley to jump apart. Turning their heads they saw nobody,

“Did you see that?” Alex asked, 

Kelley was grinning a goof,

“I was a little busy Lex,” 

Smiling quickly, Alex hit Kelley’s legs

“Get up, come on.” 

Kelley pouted at Alex who just stared at her in response until she clambered off her lap and stood up. Alex smoothed out her shirt and dragged a hand through her hair before pushing Kelley in front of her as they both walked back into the cabin. 

“Thrown up yet Kell?” Kling questioned.

“Nope,” Kelley grinned feeling pretty proud of herself. “I can handle my alco-alcohol quite well.”

Kling snorted, “Sure you can Kell.” 

“Can do Kling,” Kelley countered placing her hand on her hips,

“We do not have time for this.” Alex interjected whilst pulling Kelley away from Kling who just shrugged and turned her attention back to what looked like doing anything that would remotely annoy Morgan, so the usual really.

Heading towards the stairs, Kelley halted and turned around; the stupid smile still on her face.

“If you wanted to get me into bed Lex, you could’ve just asked.”

“That is so not where this is heading.” Alex groaned. She was just about to pull Kelley up the stairs when Ali came into sight,

“Hey, have you guys seen Hope?” Ali’s voice was concerned as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“No why?” Alex asked as Kelley hugged her middle, using the forward to lean against in her drunken state. 

“She ran out of here, she looked really upset.” Ali smiled sadly, 

“Hope was upset? What happened?” Alex asked again, this time Kelley was tugging on her hair leading Alex to smack her hand away. 

“She was outside and then she just ran in and left without so much as a goodbye.” Ali shrugged but the worry was very evident in her tone. It must be what, 3 AM now and Hope could be aimlessly walking around alone. The thought alone sent shivers down Alex’s spine. 

“Hey, can you do me a favor and take Kelley to bed? I’m going to find her.” 

Ali nodded, “Sure. Come on Kell.” 

Taking Kelley from Alex’s grip, Alex quickly jogged out of the cabin and stopped when she realized she had no idea where Hope would be, hell, Alex didn’t even remember where their campsite was.

~

Kling and Moe were sitting at the counter; Moe had a bored expression on her face.

“So, are you always kissing people when you’re drunk?” Kling asked, her gaze falling on two people at the back of the kitchen rather grossly swapping saliva. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Moe deadpanned, pursing her lips. She knew exactly what Kling was going on about and wanted to avoid this conversation again. 

“I’m just saying,” Kling started a smirk ready to show at any minute. “If you love me, you can just tell me and also, it would save having to taste whatever flavor of Schnapps you were drinking every time you kissed me.”

“Please shut up,” Moe laughed letting her head fall on her best bud’s shoulder.”I didn’t hear you complaining though.” 

“Why would I complain? Every time you kiss me I’m punching well above my weight.”

“That’s not exactly hard Kling,” 

Kling flicked Moe in the forehead.

“I was going to compliment you but you’ve just ruined that.” 

“Shut up Kling.” 

“I didn’t hear you say that either.”

“Oh my god.” Moe groaned dropping her head on the counter. “Somebody take me out, with a sniper for fuck sake.” 

Kling laughed and hugged Moe,

“You love me,” 

Was the last thing she uttered before Moe passed out, the effects of the alcohol well and truly catching up with her.

~

Allie, who had lost Syd in the midst of various Berkeley soccer players saw Tobin sitting on a couch with Christen, both talking about anything that came to mind. 

“Harry!” Allie yelled over the booming music as she leant over the back of the couch, her head bumping Tobin’s. “Harry, hey, Harry, hey Harry!” Allie continued to poke various areas of Tobin’s face.

“Harry?” Christen asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, Harry,” Tobin laughed finally pushing Allie’s hand away. “It started one day; she told me I was being a Harry and we argued over who was the Harry for about twenty minutes. Since then we haven’t really looked back. She uses it a lot more when she’s drunk though – Harry I will break your finger in a minute.” Tobin narrowed her eyes at Allie who was smiling like a goof.

~

Staggering through the woods; Alex wasn’t entirely sober but compared to her friends she’d had six or seven drinks less. It didn’t help in this situation; in the pitch black of the early hours, every single tree passed looked exactly the same to the forward, the moonlight lit up a small area of the woods as Alex halted, put her hands on her hips and sighed. She looked around once more, she could vaguely hear the music coming from the cabin; in all honesty she was surprised the party was still going on, most people had crashed in various rooms or on varied surfaces. Biting her lip nervously, the thought of Hope getting lost in the woods or the even worse thought that she was hurt was at the forefront of her mind and it was scaring her so much. Alex had been told she can care too much about people, Alex scoffs when people mention it because since when did caring become a bad thing? Walking two steps further, Alex halted again and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before reopening them and forcing herself into a deep sense of concentration to try and get her bearings. 

“Left, no right, no definitely left. I think I should go right. I’m going right.” 

And so she did, Alex turned right and stumbled down the dirt track, trying to keep her balance as she ventured further into the woods, it wasn’t long until she heard the crackling of a? A fire? Walking straight ahead, Alex listened out for any sign that she was seconds away from finding a safe and healthy Hope Solo. The sound of something burning got louder the further that the forward walked. Halting when she saw the cars, she jogged to her car and pressed her palms flat against the window. 

“Boy, I’m so glad to see you.”

Walking down the little slope, a fire was lit in the middle of the site and somebody was sat with their back towards Alex, a blanket draped around their shoulders.

“Hope?”

The person in question whipped their head around, Alex felt a sense of relief fall over her as she saw Hope.

“Thank god you’re ok. I was so worried when Ali told me you’d left without anybody.” 

Hope stayed silent, Alex furrowed her eyebrows as she walked closer to the goalkeeper.

“Hope? Are you not going to say anything? Ali and I are worried sick, well I was.”

Hope laughed bitterly, standing up and letting the blanket drop onto the log she was sitting on. Turning around and walking closer to Alex, her 5’9 frame seemed to tower over Alex intimidating her despite only being two inches between them.

“You’ve got some nerve turning up here Morgan.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I came looking for you and this is our campsite.”

Hope shook her head, dragging a hand through her ponytail. 

“I saw you Alex. I saw you and Kelley, do you know how much that fucking hurt?!” Hope yelled at her. Alex’s eyes widened, 

Hope saw.

Hope was the one who dropped the bottle. 

Fuck.

“No,” Hope continued. “You don’t know how much it fucking hurt because otherwise you’d know how torn up I feel right now! It took me so long to accept the fact that I might actually have some feelings for Kelley and just when I think I’m fine with the whole thing I have to walk out and see that?! Don’t even think about blaming the alcohol because you think I don’t see the secret glances or the way you glare at me when I’m with Kelley! Jesus Alex.” 

Alex felt her hands shaking and her bottom lip trembling, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was because an enraged Hope was scaring her but either way, Alex was seconds away from crumbling and bursting into tears. She was going to argue back, try and fight back against Hope but she knew it wouldn’t work, Hope was far too angry to listen to any sort of apology or explanation – not that Alex actually had one. 

Hope and Alex stared at each for another split second before Hope rolled her eyes and stormed off towards her tent. Scrambling to get her phone out of her pocket, she ignored the messages gracing her screen and sent a quick text to Ali.

~

Can you grab the guys and come back to camp? – Alex

I’ve literally just got Kelley to stop pulling on my hair and go to sleep – Ali

Please Ali, please don’t make me beg – Alex

Ugh, fine. Only because it’s you – Ali

~

Looking over at Hope’s tent one last time; Alex padded over the log Hope was originally sitting at and stared into the fire. The feeling of Kelley’s lips burned against her own, sure, the kiss wasn’t exactly what Alex imagined kissing Kelley to be like but god, the way the defender made her feel was out of this world. Alex had never felt like that around anyone, no one had sent fifty different emotions flow through her veins; Kelley managed to make her feel jealous, adoring, happy and turned on within the space of a minute – and that’s just at this moment. Alex rubbed her hands over her face and let out a frustrated groan. At this current moment, Alex wanted to pull her hair out, she also wanted to kiss Kelley again but that was for a different time. 

It didn’t take as long for the rest of the girls to find the campsite as it took Alex, hearing the chatter becoming nearer, Alex stood up and waited for their impending return.

“Alex!” Kelley screamed, yanking her arm out of Ashlyn’s. The defender ran straight for Alex who opened her arms and welcomed the hug, 

“Hey baby, how’d you feel?” Alex asked stroking Kelley’s hair.

“The big bad defender woke me up.” Kelley whined in a childish manner pointing to a more than amused Ali. 

“Sweetie, that’s so mean.” Alex laughed slightly as Kelley tightened her grip on the forward. 

“Why did we have to come back? Harry and I were having so much fun.” Allie pouted, leaning onto Tobin for support.

“Harry, shut up.” 

“Did you find Hope? Is she ok?” Ali asked,

“Yeah,” Alex nodded awkwardly “she was here when I got back. She started the fire and she’s in her tent now.” 

“I’m going to see Hope,” Kelley nodded affirmatively.

“No, no you’re not Kell.” Alex stated dragging her back. “It’s not a good idea. The roommate plan might have to change for tonight.” 

Nobody questioned it; they all knew something had gone on in the time it took from them to get back from the party but they didn’t question it. 

Kelley had ended up crashing with Alex and Syd whilst Allie crashed with Tobin and Christen. The rest were normal. 

Kelley had fell asleep almost instantly, Alex looked down at her and sighed. 

This has no way of ending well. That was Alex’s last thought on the matter before she closed her eyes too. 

~

Hope had spent the entire night awake, her book remaining open on page 88 – her tears had hit the page, soaking through the paragraph where the guy had run to the train station and stopped the girl from leaving. A long speech about how much she meant to him, that he couldn’t imagine his life without her, well not the rest of his life. They’d kissed just as the train she was meant to be on had pulled out of the station. Hope, if she didn’t know before; she definitely knew now that what she felt for Kelley O’Hara was something she couldn’t control, there had only been one person who had made her feel the way she did, one person who Hope had cried over – except this time, a girl had made her cry over something so far from the last. 

Closing her book over and placing it under her pillow, Hope dragged her sweater sleeves across her cheeks and took three deep breaths. She knew she looked like shit; she knew nobody was going to believe her when she preached that she was fine but with the way she was currently feeling; she didn’t even care. Unzipping the tent door, Hope climbed out and listened to the birds singing and the chatter coming from the table at the top of the site. Stopping and instead choosing to stare out at the lake, Hope realized she couldn’t do it; she couldn’t and wasn’t going to sit at a table with Alex Morgan and Kelley O’Hara and pretend that she was fine. Instead, Hope chose to walk down towards the lake and sit on the bench, sighing. 

Kelley and Alex had watched Hope momentarily hesitate before walk down to the lake. Turning away, Kelley let her head fall into her arms; she’d majorly fucked up and she knew it. Alex looked between Hope and Kelley a couple of times and felt the guilt eating her up; whilst she wasn’t disregarding what happened with Kelley because realizing it was something Alex had wanted for weeks but not thought anything of; the state of Kelley being completely and utterly broken by her actions was tearing her up inside. Kelley pushed the mug further away from her and turned to let her head fall onto Christen’s shoulder, her best friend wordlessly comforting her, Christen didn’t even have to ask what was going on, she didn’t even have to know – comforting Kelley was one of her strengths, Christen was the person who could make Kelley feel better with something as simple as a smile.

Syd was the only one at the table other than Kelley and Alex who knew what happened; she knew that Hope was beating herself up and it hurt that there was nothing she could do about it; it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try though. Filling up a cup of coffee, Syd left the table wordlessly and walked down to the bench and took a seat beside Hope.

“I brought you coffee, I know you well enough to know you need it in the morning.” 

Hope smiled gratefully and took the mug. 

“Thanks Syd.” 

They were silent for a moment before Sydney spoke up again.

“I know what happened last night” Hope turned her head to look at the forward. “Alex talks in her sleep, I was going to hit her with my pillow to shut her up when I heard the words. I listened and I – I’m sorry Hope.” 

“It hurts Syd. It hurts so fucking much.” 

Hope wasn’t going to cry again, she tried to make herself believe that Kelley wasn’t worth the tears but who was she kidding? Kelley was worth everything and more to Hope. Still, she’d cried enough during the night and instead took a sip of coffee. 

“I get it, they were drunk but Alex – Alex wanted her to kiss her. I didn’t even know Alex likes girls.”

“I don’t think she does,” Syd mused. “I think she likes Kelley.”

“Kelley’s a girl though?” Hope was confused.

“Hear me out; I don’t think Alex has ever given the situation much thought, I don’t think she’s ever woken up and come out straight up saying she likes girls but with Kelley, I think Kelley makes her feel a type of way that she cannot even begin to explain. Maybe, Kelley just turns her on a lot?” Syd tried to make the explanation as painless as she could to not upset Hope further, 

Hope nodded when Sydney had finished talking, 

“I get what you mean. I just – just don’t know whether I can believe it now.”

“Hey; you don’t have to believe it yet or at all. Just know that it’s a possibility, hang in there buddy.” 

With that, Sydney got up and left Hope to think alone. 

~

Christen and Tobin had walked down to the beach later that morning, Christen’s mind wasn’t on being with Tobin or being down at the beach, her mind was focused on how sullen Kelley was; it was unusual. Sure, Kelley had been down before; hell, Christen remembers nights spent holding Kelley as she cried over a girl or over a bad test score when she realized that whilst she was a soccer star, she still had to study. 

“She’ll be fine,” Tobin mumbled softly noticing the lost look in Christen’s eyes.

“I don’t know Tobs. I’ve never seen Kell so bad, I don’t even know why – she won’t tell me.” 

Stopping and stepping in front of Christen; Tobin placed her hands on both of Christen’s cheeks forcing the raven haired girl to look at her. Tobin gave her a reassuring smile. 

“I’m sure it was nothing that can’t be fixed. This is Kelley we’re going on about; she’s going to bounce back before we even know it.” 

Christen nodded, still unsure though. 

Sitting down on the sand, Christen sat down facing Tobin, her hand in the older girl’s. 

“I know I didn’t really say it last night but thanks for punching Shirley.” 

“Why are you thanking me?” Christen asked, “I thought you already did?” Christen wiggled her eyebrows making Tobin laugh out loud.

“I’m serious Chris, stop.” 

And so she did allowing Tobin to continue talking.

“I’m not violent enough to punch anybody, even the girl who destroyed me. What Shirley said about me using you, I promise I’m not – sure, after I recovered from the breakup I did start sleeping around a bit – mainly because I wanted a way to get rid of the remaining pain and soccer didn’t help, neither did hanging out with them lot. I don’t want what she said to make you think that I’m going to drop you because I’m not – I can’t. I don’t know how to put it into words but what I feel for you is stronger than what I’ve ever felt for anyone. I’m not trying to scare you off but I do really like you, it’s stupid but I-” 

Tobin didn’t even need to finish her sentence before Christen was kissing her. 

“I’m glad you said that Tobs. I really like you too dumbass, more than anyone I’ve ever liked before.” 

Tobin kissed Christen again, and again, and again. 

~

“Do you think we’re going to last?”

The question had shocked Ashlyn who’d been reading a surfing magazine.

“What kind of question is that? Of course we are.” Ashlyn smiled goofily. 

Sitting up, Ali looked at Ashlyn.

“I’m serious Ash; college is ending in a few weeks and I’m not sure what the future’s going to hold for us.” 

“I suggest professional soccer. I think the Spirit would fit us nicely, our families are reasonably close by.” 

“Do you think we’d make it in the real world? Will our relationship last in the professional game because college is an entire different ball game to professional soccer players.”

“Ali, I’m going to love you as much when we’re playing on the national team together as I do now. Nothing is going to change that, if the world doesn’t like it then fuck them, seriously screw them. This is our relationship and I’m not afraid to hide it if you aren’t.” 

Ali scanned her girlfriend’s eyes for any sense of doubt, but the keeper’s eyes were certain. 

“You’re serious aren’t you?” 

Ashlyn laughed and leant down so her forehead was pressed against Ali’s. 

“Yes I’m sure. I’m more sure of that than anything else in my entire life.”

“I’m not afraid Ash. I know if I have you by my side I won’t be afraid of anything. I love you so much.”

Ali whispered, lifting her hand to caress Ashlyn’s cheek gently. Ashlyn covered Ali’s hand with her own, 

“Do you think Kyle would move out to DC, I miss that dude so much.”

“Ah, the moment when you realize your girlfriend loves your brother more than you.”

Ashlyn laughed,

“No offence babe, but I’d really rather kiss you than your brother and I think he’d agree.” 

Ali started laughing before leaning up and kissing Ash. 

~

“Are you mad at me?” 

Kelley’s voice was small and it broke Alex’s heart to hear her sound so frightened. Turning around, Alex smiled and pat the bench beside her. Kelley sat down,

“I’m not mad Kell. I never was.” 

Kelley thought for a moment; this was the question she’d been wanting to ask since she’d woken up this morning; Kelley had her answer, she’d had her answer since it happened but Alex was a different matter; Alex drunk and Alex sober are two completely different things, closing her eyes; Kelley asked the question anyway.

“Did you like it?”

“Did I like what?” Alex asked, feeling her heart rate speed up as Kelley opened her eyes slightly before fully and taking focus on the forward’s face.

“When I kissed you. I know it was kinda messy and stuff but – but did you like it?”

Alex looked down at her hands and allowed her gaze to fall on anything but the girl sitting in front of her. Despite the question just asked, the silence that filled the time between Kelley and Alex’s answer wasn’t awkward, in fact it was just right; it was comfortable for them. 

“… I liked it Kell, I really did.” 

Alex looked up and straight into Kelley’s eyes as she answered. The corners of Kelley’s lips turned up into a smile. 

“Did you?” Alex asked, although she guessed she already knew the answer to that. 

“Yeah,” Kelley breathed out. “It was amazing, horrifically done but amazing.”

Alex laughed at Kelley’s honesty. Kelley felt her heart swell at the sight of Alex Morgan laughing with a carefree attitude and wasted no time in bringing her friend into a hug, holding her and hoping she could say everything she wanted without saying anything at all. 

~

“You’re such a cheater Moe,” Kling whined throwing her cards down. 

The pair had retreated back to their tent after breakfast, choosing to ignore the awkward tension between their friends and instead play their fourth different card game. 

“It’s not cheating if you’re shit Kling.”

“I beg to differ, ten minutes ago you didn’t even know the rules to this game and now you’re suddenly winning in so many ways – it’s like you’ve played it all your life.”

“It’s War Kling; it’s hardly soccer.” 

War, an appropriate name for the game as all Meghan and Morgan have done throughout this game is argue over who was winning; Kling was glad it was over because it might well have turned into World War III.

“Thanks for not making things awkward,” Morgan spoke after a moments silence.

“What are you talking about?” Kling asked whilst gathering the cards up.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Meghan smiled, 

“Yeah, yeah I do.” 

Looking up at Morgan, Kling continued to speak.

“Hey, before everything you’re my best friend Moe and if something ever happens between us then yeah, that’s cool and if it doesn’t – that’s cool too. What we should be talking about is the fact that graduation is in a few weeks and we’re on our way to being soccer players in the real world, national team regulars and World Cup champions.”

“You’re so confident.” 

Morgan was shaking her head fondly, she admired Kling’s confidence – it was one of her favorite things about the shorter girl.

“Well; one of us has to be the optimist in this friendship.”

Morgan feigned offence.

“I’m not a pessimist Kling.”

Shuffling the cards in her hand, Kling winked at her best friend.

“That’s something a pessimist would say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey!! feed my ego :) also, thank you all so so much for reading this, it means so much that there are people out there who like my writing. i love you all so much :) xo


	17. You Owe Me 10 Dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen loves the rain (and annoying Tobin), Morgan has a confession, Syd's a bad cook and Kelley's a sucker for Hope's reading voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this chapter has actuallen taken a lot longer to be published than my previous ones! i hope it's worth the wait though, thank you for your support :)

“I brought you a drink,” Kling said dropping the can of soda into Morgan’s waiting hands as the younger girl lay on the blanket staring up the sky. 

Laying down beside her friend, Kling also looked up at the clear night sky, the stars illuminating the darkness, flicking her eyes over to Morgan as she smiled up at the sky, lifting her arm and tracing the constellations. 

“I’ve never seen you calmer than when you’re staring at the stars. Why do you like it so much?”

“They’re beautiful Kling. They tell so many stories, they illuminate the sky and they allow me to find an escape from everything that’s on my mind.”

Kling found herself smiling like a fool as she focused on Morgan who was pointing out her favorite constellations and explaining them to Kling; the defender would be lying if she said she was listening and not watching the lazy smile on Morgan’s face and the way her eyes lit up as she talked about something she was undeniably fond of. 

“Stop staring at me you goof,” 

Morgan laughed shoving Kling’s shoulder; 

“I wasn’t staring; if anything I was admiring the view.”

“That’s practically the same thing but worded differently.”

“Accept the damn compliment Brian.” 

Morgan chuckled softly and mumbled out a feeble thanks as her attention turned back to the stars gracing the night sky.

~

Hope had been subdued for the entire day; uttering a few words here and there, plastering on fake smiles when her friends asked her if she was ok, she spent the majority of the day down by the lake just allowing her thoughts to cloud her mind, she thought about anything and everything; from her life back home to what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. It was difficult for her mind to focus though when a particular freckled face defender kept popping up, sure, she was extremely pissed off at the pair of them but Hope would be lying if she said she didn’t feel anything less for Kelley than she did the night before.

“Can we t-talk?” 

A small voice brought Hope out of her thoughts; the keeper’s tensing up at the familiar voice, her chest heaving a little at the crack in Kelley’s voice. 

“I’ve got nothing to say to you Kelley.”

“Hope please; I know you’re mad at me.”

Hope scoffed, 

“Being mad is just the beginning Kelley. Do you understand how much it hurt to see you and Alex last night?” 

Hope turned her head to look at Kelley, allowing the defender to see the hurt in her piercing eyes. 

“I was drunk Hope.”

“Being drunk changes your behavior Kelley; not your morals. You think I don’t see the way Alex looks at you or how jealous she gets when we’re together.”

Sitting down, Kelley rushed to grab hold of Hope’s arm and stare into the keeper’s eyes, her eyes showing a multitude of different emotions; from hurt to anxiety, to guilt and the longing look of love in her eyes. Hope tensed up at Kelley’s hands on her arm but didn’t pull away, instead choosing to look at anything but Kelley.

“I made a mistake last night Hope…”

“Did you Kelley? Are you sure it was a mistake?” 

Hope’s voice was laced with a harsh tone and it took Kelley aback for a mere second as she paused. Realizing that Kelley wasn’t going to supply her with an answer, Hope spoke  
up again.

“Listen; I know we’re not dating, we never were but I thought the feelings were shared Kell; I guess I got it wrong. I know what I want but you don’t and I think you need to think about that, I’ll be waiting when you figure it out.” 

Being mad at Kelley wasn’t going to fix matters, so Hope allowed her anger to fade away as she kissed Kelley’s cheek before leaving the defender alone to stare out at the lake in a sense of confusion, more confusion than she’s ever been. 

~

The rain was battering down against the tents; the friends all curled up in their sleeping bags, some falling asleep against the sound; others staring up at the ceiling of the tent wishing, hoping, praying that the rain would stop so that they could go sleep.

Then there was Christen Press.

A long sleeve shirt, sweater and waterproof jacket on, the thickest pants she had and a lazy smile on her face, Christen was sat cross-legged on the table just staring out, allowing her gaze to fall on whatever she desired, the rain hadn’t bothered her, it never did – she loved the rain, she could sit by the window and watch the drops beat down against the sidewalk for hours upon end, there was something so serene about the conditions, especially in the woods. 

Staring up at the sky, allowing the rain hit her face as she scrunched her nose up as a raindrop hit her straight in the forehead, Press smiled; 

“You do realize you’re going to get a cold?”

Whipping her head around, Christen waved at Morgan Brian walking towards her, arms wrapped tightly around herself as the rain quickly got to work soaking her loose hair. 

“I don’t mind; the rain is worth it.”

“The rain is so not worth it Christen.” 

Morgan deadpanned but still edged towards the girl and took a seat at the table. 

“If the rain isn’t worth it, what are you doing in it?”

Christen raised her eyebrows at Morgan who rubbed her face exasperatedly, sighing heavily and looking up at Christen with dull eyes.

“How did you know you liked Tobin?”

The question took Christen aback, as she stammered at first whilst thinking up her answer.

“I – I uh, I guess I just knew. Tobin always made me smile, she was always there to talk to; she made me feel comfortable and plus, she’s really hot.”

Morgan laughed, Christen asked her next question.

“Why’d you want to know? Trying to steal my girl Brian?”

“No chance; Heath’s all yours.” Morgan held her hands up. “I think I might like Meghan though,”

“Tobin owes me ten dollars!” Christen fist pumped the air receiving a puzzled glance from Morgan. “I told her you liked Kling after the first time you kissed her. Tobin kept insisting it meant nothing because you were drunk.”

“Ah; you’re welcome I guess?” 

Morgan’s voice was still pretty low; at least some weight had been lifted off her shoulders with the confession though.

“Talk about it Moe; tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I don’t know Press; I guess, I don’t know? Meghan’s the first girl I’ve ever liked and it’s weird as hell. She’s my best friend, always has been and the thought of dating her is both exciting and gross?”

Christen snorted at Morgan’s eloquent description of her feelings. 

“I get what you mean; you two are such bros and the thought of feeling something other than complete and utter annoyance at how much of an idiot Kling is, it’s frightening.”

“That’s what I meant. I don’t know what to do Press.”

“Ok, ok; first things first; I think you need to go to sleep because it’s really late and whilst I’m good at giving advice, I’d prefer not to say something stupid.”  
Morgan smiled up at Christen,

“We’ll talk about it properly in the morning.”

The pair sat in silence for a moment, allowing the rain to ease up around them and reveal the stars clearly in the sky, 

Morgan stood up to head back to her tent. 

“Oh and Moe!”

“Yeah?”

“You and Kling would be great together.”

Morgan smiled before looking down at her untied shoes.

“Thanks Press.”

~

Walking back into the tent that night; Christen looked down, an idea forming in her mind.

“INCOMING”

With that, Christen lunged forward and let herself land on Tobin who jolted upright and sent the raven haired girl a glare through the moonlight. Scrambling around for the light in the tent, Tobin switched it on and looked at a smiley Christen.

“Why are you wet and why did you wake me up?”

The midfielder inquired narrowing her eyes, 

“You. Tobin Heath, you owe me 10 dollars.”

“What? Why do I have to pay you?”

“Moe’s just admitted she likes Kling; pay up superstar.”

Tobin groaned,

“When did she admit this?”

Tobin asked, now fully awake and dragging a hand through her tangled locks. Christen pretended to think for a moment before smirking at the midfielder.

“About seven minutes ago.”

Tobin let out a low groan and threw herself back down, lying awake and staring at the ceiling as Christen; still sat on the end of Heath’s sleeping bag offered up a smug grin to the lighter haired girl. 

“I’m not paying you this minute Press. Go to sleep.”

“No way!” Christen exclaimed “if you don’t pay up now I know you won’t at all.”

Tobin; who decided she wasn’t going to let this continue any longer stretched her arms out and grabbed Christen pulling the younger girl down into an embrace.

“I’ll pay you later, time for sleep.”

Tobin mumbled out tiredly, placing a gentle kiss to the back of Christen’s neck and closing her eyes. Press, realizing she was still in her sopping wet raincoat, sighed and closed her own eyes hoping the warmth from Tobin would keep her from getting sick.

~

“I think you’re supposed to keep it edible Syd.”

Allie laughed as she watched as Syd tried (and failed) to cook breakfast with Ali nowhere to be found at 8:30 AM. 

“Well, if Kriegs was awake I wouldn’t have to do this.”

“Did someone burn down a tree?”

A raspy voice came from behind, turning around; Allie nodded her head towards Syd and watched as Alex’s eyes followed the direction until they came to the mess of breakfast Syd had cooked. Alex walked closer to her strike partner and picked up a piece of charcoal, sorry, bacon.

“I don’t know whether to eat it or draw with it.”

Alex creased her eyebrows holding the piece of food to the sun. Syd picked up another piece of bacon and sent it towards Alex, hitting her right cheek. 

“Oh it’s on Leroux.”

Turning around, Syd and Alex grabbed a handful of bacon each and found a corner to hide in. Allie rolled her eyes, such children.

The bacon went flying, Syd squealed every time a piece caught her, Alex ducked and dodged the flying pieces of charcoal pretty well until she slipped and fell on her ass. Syd walked over and stood above Alex,

“You asked for it Morgan.” 

Syd let the remaining pieces of bacon in her hand drop and hit her teammate in the face. 

By now, everyone else had woken up and left their tents; 

“Ali!” Syd yelled running over and grabbing the defender’s arm. “I’m so hungry, please, please make breakfast.”

Ali laughed and nodded,

“I’m on it Syd.”

Christen and Morgan turned to face each other, Christen walking over first.

“Are you ok? About last night.”

“Yeah; I was just really happy I told someone.” 

Morgan looked at Kling who had struck up a conversation with Tobin. Christen smiled as she saw the flicker of something more in Morgan’s eyes that had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. 

~

Hope sat at the table, Kelley on one side and Christen on the other; whilst she was still in a state of both wanting to punch Kelley and Alex, she remembered that this wasn’t the trip she’d been planning for months and didn’t want to ruin things for Christen and Kelley. On the other hand; Kelley had come within inches of punching a tree yesterday, realizing she didn’t have the slightest clue of what she wanted. 

Hope, damnit, she’d had so many feelings she could never put into words, she felt so much for the goalkeeper and did anything for her to notice Kelley and for her to date her. Everybody knows what Kelley felt for Hope was real.

Alex, what happened with Alex could be written off as drunken antics, hell, that’s what usually happens at all the parties Kelley ends up at. 

Kelley liked to think if you weren’t making out with somebody at the end of the night, you weren’t drunk enough.

A valid hypothesis but it was such horrible morals. 

Looking between both Hope and Alex; Kelley should know which girl she felt stronger for but now it was just a mix of wanting to kiss both of them and date them and hold their stupid hand. Yesterday when she was sat down by the lake, Kelley had tried to list reasons to date both of them, the longer list would be the winner but she found herself stuck at twenty-seven reasons each only adding to her frustration, so much so that she’d turned around to hit the wall when she realized that it would be a stupid mistake and instead picked up a handful of pebbles and threw them as far into the lake as she could. 

“Kelley can we go to the beach?”

The freckled girl was brought out of her thoughts by the question, turning around she looked to who asked the question; except she didn’t know. 

“Kell? Did you hear me?”

Ashlyn waved her hand in front of the defender’s face.

“Uh yeah, sure, we can,” 

Offering up a fake smile, Kelley turned her attention back to her breakfast. She could feel Hope’s gaze on her, but didn’t mention it. 

“Once we get to the beach; we need to talk.”

Kelley froze up at Hope’s words and could only sit and stare as Hope left the table to go back to the tent. 

~

“So Heath. The last time we were here you realized that Christen was in fact the better surfer than you; what are you planning on this time?”

Kling smirked as she nudged her friend’s arm.

“I’m still a better surfer than you Kling.”

“Everybody is a better surfer than you Kling,” 

Morgan snickered as she threw her arm around the both of them. 

“You say that like you can actually stand on a board without losing your balance.”

“Shut up Kling.”

Morgan’s voice was soft, as she looked fondly over at her best friend. Tobin hung back a little bit, 

“Damnit Press; you were right. Moe really does like Kling.”

Christen nodded leaning into Tobin’s side,

“She really does. Now where are my 10 dollars?”

Tobin closed her eyes and sighed,

“I thought you’d forgotten about that.”

“I never forget about money Heath. I never will either.”

Tobin pulled the money out of her pocket and handed it over, Christen smiling victoriously.

“It’s been a pleasure doing business with you.” 

Christen started to walk ahead but Tobin pulled her back, hooking her arms around her waist as they continued to walk down to the beach. 

~

As they headed towards the beach; a familiar English accent yelled over the sound of others yelling.

“Is that…?”

Before Alex had time to finish the question, Syd was already running full speed ahead to the beach whilst shouting Dom’s name.

“I think that answers your question Alexandra.”

Allie smirked,

“Shouldn’t you be going ahead? Isn’t the love of your life down there?”

Tobin asked wiggling her eyebrows at Allie.

“Bati is so not the love of my life – god he’s so annoying.”

“You said the same thing when you met Syd.” 

Hope laughed remembering the first day that Allie Long walked into Stanford training and crossed paths with Sydney Leroux.

“You want to go down and see him though, right?” 

Alex looked at Allie who blushed red and pulled her hair over her cheeks.

“I hate you guys,” she mumbled out “Syd, Syd where’d you go?!”

~

“I’m not mad anymore,” Hope sat down beside Kelley who responded by tilting her head to the side allowing her to continue. “I was just really upset; I still am but, but this is really affecting all of us – maybe what happens when we’re drunk is just stupid and it doesn’t mean anything.”

“That’s what I tried to tell you.”

“I know Kell,” Hope chuckled softly. “You’re one of the only people who really get me Kelley and I don’t want this to ruin that.”

“So?”

Kelley asked but Hope was already hugging her, the familiar shine returning to Kelley’s eyes and a wide grin breaking out on her face as she hugged the keeper back. 

“Does this mean you’ll read your book to me again?” 

Kelley asked pointing to the book on the sand,

“Why do you enjoy that so much? My voice isn’t the softest to listen to.”

“I like your voice, it makes me feel happy and warm and-”

Kelley stopped when she saw the amused expression on Hope’s face.

“Stop it! You’re making me feel like an idiot.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Hope picked up her book as Kelley got herself comfortable and by comfortable, Kelley lay down and let her head rest on Hope’s outstretched legs as Hope opened her book and started reading Chapter 2 to the freckle faced defender, all the while, Kelley hung on to every word that Hope spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feed my ego again!! i'm again sorry it took a while :) chapter 18 should be posted soon, thank you all for reading, i love you so much xo


	18. Berkeley vs Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom suggests a soccer game at the beach to finally decide who the best team is, and an unlikely player scores the winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! i think this story is probably coming to an end soon; maybe 22 chapters? at most i'm thinking 25 (including the epilogue). i also have a new idea for a new story and i'd love to hear your ideas on it (details will be in the notes at the end) anyway i hope you like this chapter :)

“I suggest a game to finally prove who the better team is.”

Everyone looked at Dom Dwyer who was confidently stood with a ball at his feet. 

“Girls against boys? Isn’t that a little childish?”

“Says a Stanford player? You guys are so overconfident it’s unreal.”

Allie shrugged and backed down; 

“So, you all in?” Dom narrowed his eyes before passing the ball to the feet of Tobin Heath.

Tobin was never one to back down from a challenge, resting her right foot atop of the ball; Tobin looked between her teammates and the group of six Berkeley guys. 

“If we win; we get your cabin for the night and you can experience camping at its finest.”

“If we win; you lovely girls can treat us to dinner.” 

Dom smirked. Tobin smirked. The pair met in the middle and shook hands.

“You’re on.” They replied simultaneously. 

Teams were set; Dom, Bati, Servando and three other guys; Thomas, Luke and Christian against; Tobin, Alex, Allie, Syd, Morgan and Ali. 

“Twenty dollars says Syd stares at Dom and loses the game for us.” 

“What is it with you guys betting against each other?” Christen furrowed her eyebrows. “Do you just not have that much faith in your own teammates?”

Ashlyn shook her head;

“Not really.”

Christen smiled but stuck her hand out nonetheless and shook the keeper’s hand. Turning their attention back; Kling, Ashlyn, Christen, Kelley and Hope were now sat in a line overlooking the pathetic excuse of a field drawn into the sand. 

“Two fifteen minute halves; the game ends when the timer on Christian’s phone sounds. If it’s a tie then the best player on each side takes PK’s and the first to score is the winner.”

Tobin turned to Alex and smirked; after being best friends for so long, they could have an entire conversation through their facial expressions; again, it was one of the reasons that opposing sides could hardly stop them during matches. Their favorite passage of play, let Tobin juggle, confuse and floor defenders before playing the ball to Alex who would score with her head, right foot, left foot or on occasion with her knee. Tobin pointed in all manner of directions; probably to confuse the guys who were staring at her to try and figure out what Tobin and Alex had in mind for Stanford’s first attack of the game. Alex nodded, before pulling Tobin closer to her and whispering in her ear, Tobin laughed out loud before nodded and pushing Alex forward into position. 

Berkeley kicked the game off, the midifielder; Luke Johnson passing the ball wide to Christian Pulisic who took a touch before racing forward although the ball was easily trapped by Allie who wasted no time in spinning and launching a cross over to Tobin who brought it down with the easiest of touches and stopped for a minute; she looked around and when her eyes caught Morgan’s, she nodded slightly to the left and watched as Moe caught the glance and moved backwards taking the opposing defender Thomas Wilson, or Williams. Whatever his name was, Moe’s movement took him out of the equation before Tobin sent a curling ball in towards the head of Alex Morgan who with a deft touch scored past the retreating Bati. 

“HELL YEAH”

Alex ran over and high-fived Tobin, a passage of play that has stuck through them during four years of college and is yet to completely fail. 

“I’m starting to rethink playing no goalkeepers,” Bati groaned bringing the ball back and throwing it to Servando. 

“I told you. Keeper’s are only allowed if the scores tied at the end of the game,” Dom rolled his eyes receiving a laugh from Syd who was stood close by. 

“Watch Syd, she’s definitely losing us this game.” 

“You’d do the same thing if you were them; you’ve done nothing but stare at Ali since it started.”

Ashlyn and Christen narrowed their eyes at each other before turning their attention back to the game. 

The game was quickly tied up at 1-1. Dom scoring, despite Ali’s best efforts to stop it. 

“Change of plan, come here.” 

Tobin and Allie looked at each other before Tobin started gesturing wildly to how she wanted this next play to go. Tobin and Allie who both have their sights set on being drafted to the Portland Thorns after graduation, something they’ve both wanted since Tobin walked into Allie’s room one night to grab her hoodie that she’d left behind and saw the Thorns vs. Seattle Reign game on the TV. After forgetting all about her hoodie and sitting on the couch with her blonde buddy, they argued and laughed and cheered their way to a Thorns win before the words left Allie’s lips.

“I want to play for the Thorns after graduation.”

Tobin had grinned massively; realizing somebody else shared her dream of playing for the team in red.

“They’re not going to know what’s hit them.” Allie smirked. “Kriegs cover me.”

“Got it.”

Ali watched as the ball from Servando headed towards Luke, watching it every step of the way, Ali jumped and got her head to it first, bringing it down and racing forward, skipping past that Thomas kid and passing the ball back for Allie to wrap her foot around it and sending it into the makeshift goal all in one fluid motion. 

“Damn you girls are quick.” 

“It doesn’t take much when we’re playing you guys.”

Tobin turned around and winked at Christen who shook her head, smiling nonetheless at the cockiness evidently seeping through her girlfriend’s veins. 

The buzzer went off signaling five minutes rest bite for the guys that had been run absolutely ragged in the last fifteen minutes. Jogging over and flopping down beside Christen,

“I’m so good at soccer, and hot, and yours.” Was all Tobin said before smirking in Christen’s direction.

“You’re also sweaty and really cocky.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing Press.”

Christen turned to look at Tobin,

“It’s not a bad thing; I’ve always wanted a cocky, soccer superstar girlfriend who leaves guys on their asses with her incredible skills.” 

The words came out with a sarcastic twinge but Christen meant every one of them from her heart. Tobin just hummed in response.

“What?” 

“That’s the first time you’ve called me your girlfriend.”

“Shut up,” Christen mumbled looking anywhere but Tobin’s eyes. 

“I never said I didn’t like it,” Tobin laughed as she pulled Christen to her and kissed her jaw. 

“Are we playing this second half or what?!” 

Standing up, Tobin looked down at Christen once more; a softer expression on her face.

“Go and beat them superstar,” 

“You got it.” Tobin saluted Christen before jogging back to rejoin the game. 

~

2-2.

The situation was laughable; Dom had the ball and turned around to Syd before showing off his skills to the point where he forgot there was actually a game going on; Syd wasn’t much better, she was so entranced by the guy in front of her she didn’t hear Morgan’s yells to grab the ball from him and to go through and score a third goal. Instead, Dwyer used the loss of concentration in the forward and sent a low ball straight to the feet of Servando who passed the ball into the goal with ease. 

“SYD”

“Sorry Alex,” Syd replied sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “We got this, we got this.” 

The game restarted with a vengeful Alex Morgan on the prowl for another goal to prove once and for all she made the right choice in choosing to go to Stanford instead of Berkeley; or otherwise known as the decision that caused her three months of sleepless nights. It was just a play around game, the game was being played in all good fun but the challenge had ignited something in Alex Morgan, she was out to prove Stanford was better than Berkeley, if not to gloat to just prove to herself that Stanford was where she truly felt she belonged. 

“Lex, you ok?” Tobin asked slinging her arm around her buddy’s shoulder. “You look upset…”

“I’m fine Tobs; just thinking.” Alex gave Tobin one of her award-winning smiles that Tobin loved. 

“I know about Berkeley.” Tobin deadpanned, watching as Alex gave her a surprised, yet confused but mostly a deer caught in headlights expression. “Alex you talk in your sleep.  
Everybody knows this.”

Alex nodded, she really needs to stop doing that.

“Are you mad?” Alex asked, she couldn’t really tell what Tobin’s opinions on the matter were. 

“Why would I be mad? You chose right, you know that because you met me and I make your life so much better.”

“Remember when you were shy and let your soccer do the talking?” Alex asked, feeling some of her confidence come back.

“I do.”

“Let’s go back to that, shall we?”

“You’re only jealous.” Tobin muttered.

“You keep telling yourself that!” Alex shouted but she was already jogging back to her position up top with Syd. 

“Fifteen minutes left; ready to get your pride stomped on Carrasco?”

“Born ready Heath, I was born ready.”

The two friends stared at each other, hints of a smile appeared on both of their faces but for the most part they kept reasonably straight faces.

The second half started and the guys fell into the same rhythm as the first, Tobin and Alex linked up, the boys tried to shift the girls’ concentration from the game – well they tried to shift Allie and Syd’s concentration after deeming them the easiest pair.

Pass after pass, cross after cross were led to no avail. 

Kelley stood up and cheered on her friends, sending out jeer and insult after insult to the guys to try and put them off. Hope laughed and pulled Kelley to sit back down;

“Hey, I was having fun.” Kelley pouted at Hope who just raised her eyebrows in return. 

“I know you were Kell; just have a little less fun and make it a fair game.”

“You’ve played against Berkeley, the dirty, cheating liars.” 

Kelley huffed, she really really hated Berkeley. 

Christen leant against Ashlyn’s shoulder; the pair staring at their significant others with lovesick grins on their faces. Kling made a disgusted face at the pair of them,

“You guys are so gross.”

Christen and Ashlyn looked at each other before looking at Kling.

“As if you don’t do the same thing to Moe.” 

Kling pursed her lips but didn’t reply. Ashlyn and Christen discreetly high-fived before turning their attention back to the game.

“Alex, Alex watch out!”

Moe had yelled it a fraction too late as she clattered into Servando, the both of them falling to the floor. 

“We really need to stop ending up like this,” Servando grinned at Alex who blushed under his gaze.

“You really need to stop knocking me over, I’m really unbalanced as it is.”

“I’ve noticed,” he spoke a lot quieter, tucking a few strands of Alex’s hair behind her ear. Alex leant back and sighed, the sun beating down on her skin as Servando stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and stood up. 

Berkeley wouldn’t have been so bad if she knew he was there. 

Was Alex’s last thought before Christian yelled for the game to restart. 

Christen was retying the laces to her shoes as the sun continued to hit her arms, after retying her laces for the fourth time she’d finally given up on tying her shoes any tighter than they currently were when something hit her side, looking down she saw the ball. Christen stared down at it like it was some kind of foreign object for a moment until realizing that a ball was her favorite thing for so many years, Christen remembers walking around middle school with a ball under her arm. She didn’t know whether it was the fact she was feeling a little confident, or wanted to impress Tobin or even whether it was the itching in her leg to feel her foot touch the ball again – 

“Hey, pass the ball!”

Christen hopped up and settled the ball on her right foot, looking quickly between the ball and the goal; Press started running, she ran until she’d hit the touchline, she kept running though, the wind sweeping through her ponytail and the determination housed on her features. Christen skipped past Thomas and slid the ball through Christian’s legs before coming face to face with Luke who’d managed to reach the goal line before Christen could score; that didn’t stop her though.

Everyone watched in surprise as Christen curled the shot into the air, watching as it flew past Luke’s fingertips and rolled around seven foot away.

Christen stopped dead. 

The game had gone to 3-2 but nobody was bothered about the score and instead their focus had shifted to Christen Press.

Tobin smirked slightly.

Kelley had jumped up and was now staring at her best friend. 

Turning around, Christen came face to face with her friends who were all staring at her. 

“Whoa Press, where the fuck did that come from?” Syd was amazed at what she’d just seen. 

“That was fucking beautiful, how are you not on the team?” Allie and Morgan were both sharing the same expression.

Looking past everyone, Christen looked at Tobin who smiled, walking over and running a hand through her hair. Christen stopped in front of Tobin.

“That’s my little soccer superstar.” Tobin smirked leaning forward and capturing Christen’s lips in her own. 

“That felt so fucking good, it’s been so long since I’ve had a ball at my feet.”

The timer on Christian’s phone went off not thirty seconds later signaling the end of the game. 

Stanford the winners again. What’s new. 

~

“Christen wasn’t even playing, you guys are such cheaters.” Servando huffed, 

The guys were still so pissed that they lost. 

“Yeah; I’d ask for a rematch but I’m way too tired.”

Bati waved his arm around, Allie watched him and smiled – a gaze that both Alex and Tobin caught. Syd and Dom were sitting together, Dom’s arm around her shoulders. It’s almost as though both Syd and Allie were dating them but not, it wouldn’t take them long though… They were sure of it. 

Kelley was leaning into Hope’s side; the keeper’s arm wrapped securely around her. Ali was sat inbetween Ash’s legs, her head leant back against her chest. Christen was lying against Tobin’s legs, Alex and Servando were sat together.

“You know Christen; you’re really good. How come you don’t play with this lot?” Servando asked throwing a sweet wrapper at Tobin. Tobin felt Christen tense under her arms.

“Yeah, how come you don’t?”

Christen looked at Tobin who leant forward and kissed the side of her head. 

“I broke my leg in my senior year of high school; I was originally coming to Stanford on a scholarship but after I broke my leg I gave up. I know I shouldn’t have but it didn’t make me happy and so I didn’t fight back to play again.”

Christen shrugged as though it was nothing but it still hurt, it still really fucking hurt.

“Even without playing for a few years I still managed to kick your asses though.” Christen smirked wanting to get rid of the awkwardness. 

“Never let this one go Heath. She’s perfect for you.” Servando laughed high-fiving his buddy. 

“Yeah,” Tobin smiled looking down at Christen smiling at something Syd had said to her. “Yeah, she’s really perfect.” 

~

“This is so not fair, I’m surrounded by couples.” Alex huffed out looking around at her friends and rolling her eyes.

“Hey! Moe and I aren’t dating!” Kling exclaimed gesturing to her best friend who was sat beside her. 

“Oh Kling; you two would be the last to know you were dating,” Syd spoke up 

“Yeah guys, you’re totally dating.”

Kling spat out her water and began spluttering out a response looking to Morgan for help but Morgan just shrugged and stood up before leaving their little circle of friends.

“What was that about?”

“Did I strike a nerve or something?” Alex asked, looking around with a confused expression.

Kling turned her head and watched as Morgan slowly walked towards the rocks at the far end of the beach. 

“Kling go and talk to her.” Christen grabbed the defender’s attention. “Seriously; you need to trust me here.”

“Ok…” Kling stood up and began chasing after her best friend.

“Stop playing matchmaker Press.” Tobin mumbled. 

“You won’t be saying that when it works out Snapback Girl.” Press smirked knocking the hat of her girlfriend’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok!! so if y'all read my previous note you'll know i mentioned a new story and it would mainly involve the same group of guys but set in the future when they have families of their own and idk i don't have all the details worked out yet but leave your thoughts on a new story after this!! thank you all so so so much for reading and sticking with the story so far. i love you all so much and i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) xo


	19. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finally admits why she won't date Kelley and Klingemoe cannot be serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're nearly at the end, i'm so sad. i am also listening to the chainsmokers and as usual i am obsessed. anyway, i hope y'all enjoy this chapter :)

Walking along the beach; Kling dragged her hand through her hair at least five times, she didn’t understand why Moe would be offended by something Alex obviously meant as a joke? It’s never bothered her before, in fact Morgan’s the type of person to come up with a witty remark within seconds; something Kling’s always been jealous of. What was she supposed to say to Moe? Was Kling supposed to straight up and come out and question why Morgan stormed off like a child? Or is she supposed to be careful of her feelings and not upset her any further. 

“You can sit beside me Kling; I’m not going to run away.” 

“Sorry,” 

Kling squeaked as she walked and sat down on a rock around a foot lower than the one Morgan was perched on. Kling didn’t say anything for a moment; she just watched as Morgan licked her lips a couple of times and kept her eyes straight ahead. 

“Alex was only joking you know? Alex would never want to upset you.”

“It’s not Alex.”

Moe replied shortly, Kling placed her hands flat on her thighs and looked anywhere but at her best friend, feeling a little awkward.

“It’s what Alex and Syd said.”

Moe spoke up again. 

“I told you they didn’t mean it?”

“What if I wanted them too?”

Morgan was still refusing eye contact, but, she was allowing herself to open up and be serious for once in her life. 

“I don’t get it.”

Kling replied before thinking for a moment and letting the realization dawn on her. Still, she didn’t talk for a moment and allowed the pair to just sit in silence. 

“What are we doing Meghan?”

Moe asked, rubbing her hands over her face.

“At the moment? Sitting awkwardly and staring at the sea.”

“I’m being serious. Admit it Kling; we’ve been tiptoeing around our feelings for years.”

Kling shrugged, 

“You kiss me twice when you’re drunk and now we have to admit we have feelings for each other?”

“I said be serious.” 

Morgan groaned already regretting the decision to begin to talk about this. 

“I am being serious" 

Kling stated as matter-of-factly. 

"Do you realize the only reason I kissed you when I was drunk was because I knew I couldn’t do it sober?”

“I’d caught onto that fact, yes.”

“Do you understand that you’re the first girl I’ve ever liked and this whole thing is really freaking me out?”

“I do.”

“Then act fucking serious.”

“Morgan,” turning around Kling let her hand fall on her best friend’s knee. “What do you really think I’m going to do? I’m not going to run away, laugh at you or make you feel any worse than you already do.”

“What are you going to do?”

Morgan’s voice was so quiet that Kling barely caught it over the sound of the water crashing against the rocks they were currently sitting on. 

“What do you want me to do?”

“I – I–”

Morgan started to speak but stopped when she started laughing,

“Damnit Meghan, this was supposed to be a serious moment.” 

Kling started laughing as she hopped up to sit on the rock beside her best friend, their knees touching as she regained her composure. 

“But this is us Morgan; we’re not cut out to be serious people. If there’s something between us then we’ll just go with it, but we can’t have serious talks at the beach – leave that to O’Solo over there.” 

Kling pointed in the general direction of where she thought Hope and Kelley were sat.

“You’re not denying that there is anything here, so, I’m going to guess that means you think there is?”

“You would be correct Moe.”

“Where do we go from here?” 

Morgan asked letting her own hand fall on top of Kling’s, 

“I have always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you when you’re sober.” 

Kling smirked which only in turn caused Morgan to roll her eyes and mumble something about the moment being ruined.

“Just kiss me you goof.”

Kling shrugged, the defender didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Walking back to the circle, their arms kept brushing as the pair struggled to hide their grins and the blush that was gracing both their cheeks. 

“I didn’t think you’d be offended Moe-” 

Syd started but Morgan waved her off,

“It’s all good.” 

Looking over to Christen, who was waiting in anticipation. Morgan nodded and mouthed thank you. Christen nodded and smiled back feeling pretty good about herself. 

~

Kelley was sitting further down the beach, alone. She’d picked up a hoodie pocket full of pebbles ready to skip, sitting on one of the rocks. Kelley took the first pebble out of her pocket and with a strong swing of her right arm, she watched the pebble bob along the water satisfyingly. Another pebble, another one and another one. Kelley carried on silently sending them into the water silently, her mind was a crazy mess at the moment and being alone was definitely the only way she was going to figures things out, maybe. Changing things up, Kelley skipped the next pebble with her left hand; aiming for a trick shot obviously. 

Leaning back against the rocks, Kelley looked up and watched as the sky continued to darken; she was going to make a joke about how the darkness of the sky matched the way she felt but gave up when she realized nobody was going to hear it anyway. 

“Kell,” 

A body sat next to hers, their arms brushing as they stared out at the water for a moment in silence. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Kelley asked, flicking her eyes between her best friend and the stone in her hand. 

“I don’t have the answer to that Kell.” 

“Tobin knew though…” Kelley’s voice trailed off as she let the stone go and dip straight into the water. 

“I told Tobin when I was drunk; I had no control over that.” Christen replied softly. “I’m sorry,”

Kelley shrugged and let another stone head towards the water, Christen sighed and let her head fall on Kelley’s shoulder.

“I always wanted to tell you, I always wanted to be at your games Kell; supporting you was always one of my favorite things. I always loved the idea of being in the stand sporting your jersey and watching as you continued to make me proud game after game… It just hurt.” 

“I know,” Kelley turned and looked at Christen. “I shouldn’t have always pushed you to come, I just wish I knew the reason why. You’re my best friend Chris and I just – I would’ve been there you know?”

“I do know that. I’ve always known that Kell.”

Kelley nodded and fell into Christen’s open arms. 

“You’re really fucking good though.” 

Christen laughed and kissed Kelley’s forehead.

“You best remember it as well.” 

Kelley sighed,

“Have you thought any more about Hope and Alex?”

“It’s all I’ve been thinking about,” Kelley mumbled, her voice was muffled by Christen’s sweatshirt. “I think Alex likes Servando, which makes me happy? I’m glad she’s happy.” 

“Can I be honest?”

Kelley nodded,

“I don’t think you ever liked Alex; I think you were just so drunk, so pissed off that Hope wasn’t going to date you that you let yourself make that mistake with Alex. Kelley, you’ve liked Hope for months now, there was no way you could just wake up one morning and not have those same feelings.”

“Hope doesn’t date anybody though. So, the whole thing is useless.” 

Kelley buried herself deeper in Christen’s side. 

“Not exactly,” Christen narrowed her eyes as an idea popped into her head. “I saw how upset Hope was; we all did. If there was no chance she’d ever think about dating you, why would she care so much? It was different when she was messing with you Kell because I don’t think anybody was sure whether she’d date you.”

“So, you’re saying?”

“I’m saying. Talk to Alex first and then go and get Hope. I just want to see you happy Kelley.”

“I got blessed with one awesome best friend,”

“We know this Kell.”

“You’re lucky your cockiness has no effect on me.” 

Kelley smiled as she kissed Christen’s cheek and hop-footed it back whilst shouting Alex and Hope’s names. 

“Kelley’s lucky to have you as her best friend.” 

Christen screamed when she heard the voice, Tobin laughed as she jumped over the rocks and settled down beside Christen. 

“Stop sneaking up on me you goof.” 

“That’s what you get when you’re dating a child – wait no! Let me rephrase that,” it was too late though, Christen already had her head buried in Tobin’s shoulder as she was laughing. 

~

“We need to talk.”

Alex nodded and followed Kelley to a spot further away from their friends. Alex and Kelley looked at each other for a moment, Kelley’s stony faced expression was met with a look  
of confusion flashing through Alex’s eyes.

“Do you like me?”

Kelley asked. 

“Yes.” Alex answered. “The same way I like Tobin or Syd, or Allie.”

“Wait what? But you said – I’m confused.”

Alex smiled and continued to explain.

“I thought I liked you Kell, I really did. When I think back I think I thought I liked you but it turns out I was just jealous of you liking Hope, and Klingenmoe and Christen and Tobin.”

“This makes what I was going to say next a whole lot easier.”

Kelley laughed, feeling a whole load of weight lifted off of her shoulder. 

“As much as I love you Alex and despite how insanely hot you are-”

“You want Hope, I know Kell.”

Alex laughed nudging her arm. 

“I’ve always known it was Hope; nobody else on this planet would make you feel the way that Hope does.”

“You’re not mad?” 

Kelley asked, Alex shook her head.

“Nope; I’m not mad. I’ve got my eye on the enemy anyway.”

Alex and Kelley both looked over to Servando who, joined with Bati were definitely not helping Dom’s attempts to get Syd to date him. 

“You chose the enemy over me? I’m ashamed Morgan.” 

Kelley deadpanned.

“You don’t get a say in the matter O’Hara.”

“Touché.”

~

“The trips nearly over Ali; I think we should tell everyone.” 

“It’s not even like it’s the real deal Ash,” 

Ali rolled her eyes; 

“You weren’t complaining when I gave it to you babe.”

Ashlyn leant down and swiped the necklace from Ali’s hand despite her protests. 

“It’s not even like they’ll care; Kelley will make a sarcastic comment, Tobin will offer up a really lame unthought-of joke and Kling and Moe will argue over who won the bet on it.”

Ashlyn and Ali laughed; they knew their friends so well it was unbelievable at times. Holding the necklace up into the sun, Ash squinted at how the diamond shone under the light of the stars and the fact that Ali was shining the torch on her phone at it. 

“You do like it though, right?” 

“I love it Ash, it’s beautiful. I also know Kyle flew out and bought it with you.”

“That son of a bitch; he promised not to tell.”

“He’s my brother Ash; I can get him to tell me anything,” 

The flicker of mischief in Ali’s eyes went unmissed by Ashlyn before she handed the chain back to her girlfriend. 

“We’ll tell them tonight; I promise,” 

Was the last thing Ali said before turning her attention to her phone and ignoring Ashlyn for her brother.

~

“Go get your girl O’Hara.”

Kelley had jumped up ready to go and tell Hope everything when she halted. The confidence from her chats with both Christen and Alex suddenly faltering as she took in the keeper happily reading her book. 

“You got this O’Hara. You got this.” 

A pathetic excuse of a pep talk had Kelley forcing herself to walk over to Hope and sit down beside Hope, 

“Can we talk?”

Hope silently placed her bookmark into her book and closed it over, letting the book drop beside her. 

“Sure Kell, what’s up?”

“I know it’s obvious and I’ve made a fool of myself so many times in front of you and I’ve also screwed it up a couple of times but fuck – wait, what I feel for you Hope is something I’m done ignoring.” 

“I know,” 

“You know? That’s it? That’s your reply?”

Kelley stared at Hope, jaw clenched and feeling her freckled face flush with anger.

“I’m trying to admit that I like you here and you’re just going to brush me off?”

“Kelley; I don’t date people, there’s a reason for that.”

“Tell me the reason.” 

“I can’t. I really can’t.” 

Hope kept her eyes firmly set straight ahead. 

“Why not?” 

“It’s too hard to talk about Kell; I’m not ready.” 

Kelley sent Hope a pleading gaze, she held onto her arm and felt her bottom lip quiver before she bit down on it, scrunching her nose and trying to ignore the taste of blood. 

“Hope please; I will literally sit here and pour my heart out to you if I have to but please don’t make me.”

Hope closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down; she wasn’t going to let herself shed anymore tears, she’d spent the last five years crying over this. 

“Hope,” 

“Kelley. I’m sorry, I can’t.” 

Hope stood up and walked back up the beach, headed towards the campsite leaving a dumbfounded Kelley more confused than ever. 

~

Holding the photograph in her hand, Hope looked at how happy they both looked; she was so beautiful, her hair was straight in the photo and thrown over her shoulders as she leant into Hope’s side, her smile was infectious – Hope remembers how with one smile, her problems disappeared for a while, her green eyes always reminded Hope of the woods; it was one of the reason that the keeper loved camping so much, especially now, even years after – every time she goes camping it brings her back to her teenage years when they’d disappear on a rare weekend off for a couple of nights in the forest. She was Hope’s entire world and more, she always would be. 

Feeling her hands shake as she focused on how young they looked; Hope felt her heart break all over again, the same way she felt in the hospital when the doctors walked out of the room, the flashback of Hope screaming and sobbing as she was held up by her girlfriend’s older sister. Hope remembers how she yelled that they’d made a mistake over and over again until she became tired and mumbled out incoherent words. She was seventeen, Hope was only eighteen and she’d experienced what it was like to lose the love of her life before she’d even realized that she was the love of her life. Looking up at the sky; Hope used to love looking at the stars, she’d always pick one out of the sky and smile, she’d call that star after her and sometimes talk to the sky, talk about what they used to talk about, like she was right beside her all over again.

Twigs snapped from nearby, turning her head Hope watched as Kelley stormed to where she was sitting, huffing and muttering angrily as she paced in front of the keeper, not exactly acknowledging her presence. 

“I just don’t understand why we can’t date! I don’t get it Hope, none of it!”

Kelley growled as she kicked up some fallen tree bark. Hope sat and watched as Kelley took her anger out on the surrounding nature. Hope looked between the girl she loved and the girl she loves. Stuffing the picture into her pocket, and with a quick look to the sky, Hope reached forward and laced her fingers with Kelley’s who stopped recklessly kicking things and before she could kick a small animal.

“Sit down Kell; I’m ready to talk.”

Doing as she was told, Kelley sat beside Hope and leant back against the tree behind them. 

“Her name was Laura.”

Kelley rolled her eyes as she got ready to hear about how Hope was cheated on by a girl she once loved; you know, the typical.

“It was a tragic accident, that’s what the police said but I never believed them; the car was out of control when it hit her, sure but the driver was never caught, he just drove off and left her in the middle of the road. When I got the call, I jumped out of bed and drove to the hospital myself – never giving my mom a chance to stop me. I got to say goodbye, she was hooked up on everything, so tiny, so hurt – I – when the doctors left her room and apologized I screamed. They were wrong, they didn’t help her, they let her die – I was destroyed.” 

Pulling out the photograph from her pocket, Hope handed it to Kelley who traced her finger over it gently.

“She was beautiful,” Kelley spoke softly, her voice cracking at the end. 

“I was eighteen, she was only seventeen.”

“Hope I’m sorry, I didn’t have a clue, I – I” 

Kelley couldn’t even finish her sentence before her arms were tightly around the keeper, holding her as close to her as she could. Hope gently kissed the top of Kelley’s head, 

“It’s not that I wouldn’t date you Kelley, it’s just I fell off the wagon after Laura died and I’ve still got those issues. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me Hope; you know that. I know that.”

“And if I let myself get dragged to a dark place again?” 

Hope countered, Kelley lifted her head so that Hope could look into her eyes.

“I’d be there to drag you back, I wouldn’t let you hurt yourself Hope.” 

For once, Hope actually believed that Kelley could help her, Hope realized that there is life after death and the thought of moving on wouldn’t be such a bad thing. 

“Laura’s a pretty name, she’s really pretty. I love you.”

Kelley mumbled out sleepily, not even realizing she’d uttered the last three words as she let herself fall asleep, still attached to Hope’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this just got majorly emotional, i nearly shed a tear whilst thinking about Hope. also, the Kellex dream is over and i'm so sorry but O'Solo is endgame (always), anway leave comments and kudos as usual, i love hearing your thoughts :)


	20. Thank Me Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their trip comes to an end; Hope let's her heart do the talking for once, Kling asks a question that's one everybody's minds and they make Alex cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm too emotional. i hope y'all like this chapter :)

As a reward for winning the game earlier; the girls packed some stuff into their bags and headed up to the cabin for their final night in the woods. Hope was walking behind the rest with Kelley still attached to her arm; she thinks the story may’ve affected Kelley more than she was letting on; Hope did need her arm back though and pulled her arm out of Kelley’s grip although she was quick to hold Kelley’s hand. 

“Are you ok?”

Hope asked and watched as Kelley nodded before shaking her head before she nodded again. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind little one?”

Hope asked again, nudging Kelley’s arm as she did. 

“I feel horrible for getting so angry, I thought you just wanted to play with me and I – I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t know Kell; I would’ve reacted the same way you did, but probably worse – you know me.” 

“Apparently not as well as I thought.” 

Kelley mumbled, although her tone had a slight bitterness to it. If Hope noticed, she didn’t say anything.

“I’m just so glad to finally sleep in a bed that doesn’t end up with Syd on top of me,” 

Alex stretched her arms above her head, her bag swinging in all directions as she continued to follow Allie to the cabin. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that; I remember Syd once sleepwalking from her room, down the hall and ending up in mine and in my bed.”

Allie speaks whilst looking over her shoulder. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining Alexandra.”

“I couldn’t, my face was buried in your sweatshirt.”

Syd and Allie looked at each other before they started smiling. After walking up to the cabin and having Tobin chuck the keys to Allie, the door was open and they walked in. They’ll admit; the cabin looked so much better without plastic cups, empty beer bottles and drunken college students on the floor. In fact the cabin gave off such a warm, homely feel, in fact it was so beautiful it got them wondering how the Berkeley guys were trusted not to destroy the place. Dropping their bags in the hall, the girls all walked into the living room and settled on the different couches and chairs. 

“I’m so tired; I could sleep for a month.” 

Was the general feel of everyone, camping’s great but the lack of sleep you get from being squished in a tent, freezing cold despite wearing three layers and zipped up in a sleeping bag; the sound of wildlife and the fear struck in you when the sound of a twig breaks in the early hours of the morning. 

“I think this has been a successful trip.” 

Ali acknowledged after a small dip in the conversation. Hums of agreement followed before Kelley’s eyes fell on Christen’s.

“It’s up to Press actually; she was the one who was originally pissed for inviting you guys.”

“I was not pissed off Kell. I was annoyed; it was a week before we went.”

Kelley waved her best friend off, 

“So, what does Christen Press think of the trip?”

Ashlyn asked from where she was absentmindedly trying to braid Ali’s hair. Christen looked around at everybody’s eyes on her, ten sets of eyes waiting for her response. 

“It’s been better than I ever could’ve imagined.”

“Hell yeah it has.”

~

As Ashlyn finished braiding, well attempting to braid Ali’s hair, the brunette turned around.

“Let’s tell them. Now,”

Ash raised her left eyebrow but didn’t argue with her, turning around and with two snaps of her fingers the room fell quiet; their attention shifted to the pair, Ali reached around and unhooked the necklace allowing it to slide off into her hand. She held it up 

“We’ve been keeping this from you guys for a while, probably four or five months now but Ashlyn sorta’ proposed to me.”

“Sorta?”

“How can you be sort of engaged?”

“I’m confused.”

Ali laughed, 

“It’s like a promise ring except this is my actual engagement ring when Ash does properly propose. It’s almost like we’re pre-engaged?”

“So, what you’re saying is Ashlyn proposed to you but you turned her down and then she made up this lame lie that you’re pre-engaged and she’ll propose properly in like three years?”

Ali and Ashlyn should’ve been offended by their parts in Tobin’s theory but it was actually true; Ali was convinced that twenty-one was too young to get married and Ash did in fact make up the lame lie that Ali bought and that’s what’s brought them here. By the silence that follows, Tobin smirks when she realizes she’s right. 

“I think it’s cute,” 

“I second it,” 

Morgan and Christen looked at each other.

~

“Do we have any food?” 

Syd whined as she lay on Allie’s stomach whilst scrolling through her phone. 

“There’s food in Kelley’s bag, go and get it.”

“It’s Kelley’s bag; make her get it.”

“That’s not happening any time soon,” 

Turning their heads; Kelley was lying in the fetal position, her head on Hope’s lap as soft snores escaped the lighter haired girl’s lips. 

“Damnit Kelley.” Syd muttered. “I’ll get the bag shall I?” 

Syd hopped up and walked back into the hallway to grab Kelley’s bag, after sitting back down and rummaging through the bag for something to eat, settling on a bag of chips; attention turned to the crappy movie that Alex had found on TV; claiming the only reason they were watching it was because it was the only channel working aside from the news.  
Alex jumped not long later when the first clap of thunder hit the roof of the cabin, quickly followed by a heavy downpour of rain. 

“Should I feel sorry for the guys? I really should feel bad for the guys. I don’t feel bad for the guys.” 

Walking over to the window and sitting down, her head leant against the glass as she watched the rain hit the tables outside, when the rain hit the wooden table top, Christen found herself smiling at how the raindrops reminded her of little dancers. Tracing her own fingers against the raindrops that were sliding down the window, Christen let her mind wander as she thought about this past week; a lot of shit had gone down, not that she would’ve changed anything that happened; she knew she could always count on Kelley to make what she already knew would be the week of her life so much better. 

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours Press?”

A tapping against her temple followed as Christen turned her head to find Tobin smiling goofily at her.

“Nothing out of the ordinary Heath,”

Turning around; Christen realized that they were the only two left awake, the most amusing sight coming from Alex who was lying upside down, hanging halfway off of the armchair.

“That can’t be comfortable.” Christen mumbled, “What?”

Tobin shrugged, 

“Tired? Whilst they’ve forgotten there are beds upstairs we haven’t. What’d you say?”

“To a goodnights sleep? Hell fucking yes.” 

Before Tobin could even offer up a response, Christen was running towards the stairs, excited at the possibility of sleeping on a nice warm mattress instead of having the soaking wet ground find a way to dampen her sleeping bag. 

Tobin just sat smiling for a minute as she watched her girlfriend bound up the stairs. Tobin felt so much love for the raven haired girl that sometimes it even shocked her that just over two weeks ago she didn’t know that this girl even existed and now she was definitely able to say she could see herself falling in love with Kelley O’Hara’s roommate. Pushing herself off the floor, Tobin hopped over the flailing limbs of her friends and slowly walked up the stairs, pushing open the closed over door, Tobin laughed at the sight of Christen Press sleeping softly under the blankets, hair in her face and mumbling out sounds as she felt around the opposite side of the bed. Walking in and closing the door properly; Tobin kicked her flip flops off and pulled back the blankets.

“Toby, Tobs.”

“I’m here babe, go back to sleep.” 

Slipping under the blankets, Christen latched herself onto the midfielder and sleepily wished Tobin a goodnight. 

“Goodnight Princess Press.” 

Tobin laughed softly remembering a time when Christen Press didn’t exactly cloud her every thought.

~

Waking up some time later, Kelley pulled herself out of a still sleeping Hope’s grip and made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Kelley stood leaning against the counter slowly drinking it and looking around at the old fixtures in the kitchen. 

“You’re not still mad at yourself are you?”

Hope’s raspy voice caught Kelley off guard. Turning around,

“No, I’ve come to terms with the fact that I get angry at most things without knowing the full story.”

“If I wasn’t so tired I’d offer up a reply laced with as much sarcasm as that.”

Hope pulled herself up and sat on the counter.

“You never told me,”

“I never told you what Kell?” 

Hope asked whilst holding her hand out for the half glass of water in Kelley’s hand, receiving the water and taking a sip; Kelley continued to speak.

“You told me about Laura but you never told me if we could ever date.”

Hope brought the glass up to her lips again and hesitated in offering up a response. 

“You know, I’ve always avoided talking about it; I’ve never wanted to open up and let myself seem vulnerable like that and I thought it would hurt too much but after telling you last night I felt like a weight had been lifted, I wasn’t just holding this massive secret from my teenage years anymore.”

Kelley nodded.

“Kell; I like you ok.”

Hearing the words leave Hope’s lips were like kryptonite for Kelley. They were the words that the defender had wanted to hear for months; Kelley had suffered through countless training sessions where Hope would whisper in her ear, brush her arm and check her out not so discreetly and now finally Kelley was hearing what she wished Hope would just say first.

Except, now there was a problem;

Kelley didn’t know if Hope admitting this would actually change things between them and she was scared to ask. Luckily, Kelley didn’t have long to dwell on the subject as Hope started to talk again.

“Everybody knows I have damaging personal issues that stretch back even before Laura and I don’t want to date you and just let all my problems fall on you. You know? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“That’s the whole point. You’re hurting me by not dating me, by letting myself slowly die inside because of how much I love you. You have problems, everyone has problems – ok, some are worse than others but still, that shouldn’t change anything.”

That was the second time in twenty-four hours that Kelley had told Hope she loved her and not realized. 

“Kelley,” Hope got off the counter and walked towards her, placing her hands on her cheeks and forcing the freckled face girl to look at her. “You have no idea what you’re letting yourself in for if you date me.” 

“I know enough.”

“I’m a tough person to be with.”

“I’ve handled Christen, I can handle you.”

“Kelley.”

“Hope.”

“Damnit Kelley, you’re not going to give up are you?”

“No chance Solo.”

“I guess I’m left with one option.”

“What would that-?”

Kelley didn’t even have chance to finish her question before she was finally getting what she’d been dreaming of for the last few months; she was kissing Hope Solo and it was fucking real.

~

The trip was coming to an end; in just two and a half hours they’d be on the road back to Stanford and the girls were reluctantly beginning to pack up their belongings.

“This week has gone way too fast,” 

Alex huffed as she threw another hoodie into her bag.

“I wish we didn’t have to go back to college and face the fact we’re four weeks from becoming actual adults.”

“Turning eighteen didn’t do that for you Al?”

Alex turned around and glared at Syd,

“You know what I mean Leroux.” 

Despite the wishes to stay at this campsite for the rest of eternity; the girls’ were in somewhat high spirits about being able to go home and sleep in their own beds. 

The question did arise though; Kling had no trouble in bringing up the question that was on everybody’s minds.

“We’ll still be friends after graduation, right?”

Alex had been thinking it, Syd had been thinking it, and Kelley and Hope had talked about it. Everybody else had been wondering about it. 

“I think so,” Tobin spoke up from where she was zipping up her bag. “I mean it’ll be hard to ignore each other when we’re on the national team together.” She laughed.

“I still think we’ll be friends. Whether its five years down the line or even twenty-five years. We’ve got too many memories that we can’t just let go of.”

“I’m glad I can say I’m going into the real world with the best group of friends I could’ve asked for. Thanks for making college worth it.”

“Thanks for always being there to wake me up for class; even when I’d throw shoes at you.” 

“Thank you for being there when times get hard and we wanted to give up. We’re lucky to have you guys.”

“Thanks for all the drama you guys cause,” Hope raised her bottle of water. “The locker room wouldn’t be the same without it.”

“Ok, ok stop. I’m going to cry.” 

Alex tried to stop the sappy moment as she dragged her hands across her eyes,

“Is THE Alex Morgan crying?”

“GROUP HUG” 

Ashlyn and Tobin hollered before ten girls attacked Alex, hugging each other as they lost their balance and ended up in a heap on the floor. 

~

Walking through the door, Kelley O’Hara dropped to her knees and hugged the wooden floor, 

“My home, my beautiful home, I’ve missed you.”

“Kell,” Christen laughed pulling her best friend up.

The pair walked into the living room, their bags forgotten about in the hallway as they threw themselves down on the couch. Christen yawned, the day of packing up and travelling back home was finally beginning to catch up with her.

“So, on a scale on one to ten; how good of a decision was me being unable to say no to my teammates?”

Christen laughed and kicked Kelley’s thigh with her right, panda socked foot. 

“Definitely an eleven Kell,” Christen relaxed into the side of the couch. “I know I might’ve been annoyed when you told me but this trip was a thousand times better than I thought it ever could’ve been. Your teammates mean as much to me now as you’ve meant to me over the last few years so-”

The familiar sound to the SpongeBob theme started playing,

“Hey Chris,”

“Yeah Kell?”

Sending one last goofy grin to her best friend, the words that followed had Christen smiling.

“Thank me later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is officially over!! (except for the epilogue) i just want to say thank you all so so so much for reading, your support has been amazing. i am working on a new one that i will love to start posting soon. i love you all so much :) xo


	21. Epilogue (5 Years Later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang are back to celebrate two of their best friends getting married, and a scheme is put into practice because well, it just wouldn't be them without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the very last chapter!! i'm so emotional, i have loved writing this story so much and i hope this final chapter brings the entire story together and ends the way you guys would've wanted it.

Graduation had come and gone and before they knew it; the lovable gang of goofs were professional soccer players and national team regulars. Tobin Heath and Allie Long had gotten their wish, alongside Alex Morgan had been drafted by the Thorns; Syd and Hope had ended up at the Seattle Reign, Kelley at Sky Blue. Ali and Ash had gone to the Washington Spirit with Klingenmoe at the Houston Dash. They’d become national team regulars quickly enough, success was only due to follow. 

It’d had been months since the eleven of them had been together and what better way to be together than to celebrate the wedding of two of their best friends. Tobin had been correct when she assumed that Ashlyn would propose to Ali three years after their ‘pre-proposal’ (still a stupid thing if you were to ask the midfielder). Walking down to the beach, Christen Press was latched onto Tobin’s arm, the raven haired girl with her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“Press, Heath. Did you two really think you’d get away with not saying hello to me?”

Turning around, Allie Long ran as fast as she could in heels and on the beach as she reached her friends, hugging them both tightly. Bati walked down towards them slower, a lovesick grin on his face as he watched Allie animatedly burst into a story from their vacation a couple of weeks ago. 

“Allie come on, you were so not going to die.”

Alex Morgan grinned walking up behind Tobin and Christen, throwing her arms around the pair of them and rolling her eyes at the blonde.

“You weren’t there Alex. I could’ve died.”

“It would make national team duty quieter.”

Alex shrugged,

“I see you two haven’t changed,” Christen remarked fondly looking between the two Alexandra’s. 

Hearing a familiar English accent, their eyes fell on Syd and Dom as they headed in their direction, Syd rolling her eyes at something her fiancé had said to her. 

“Of course it’s just Kling and Moe we’re waiting on.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Tobin laughed looking down at her watch.

“So, what’s it like coaching this smartass?” 

Servando asked Christen who smirked at her girlfriend; after a long talk with Tobin four years ago about trying to get back into soccer, they’d decided to let Tobin be the superstar in the relationship and Christen worked hard and became a coach; now working alongside Mark Parsons at the Portland Thorns, and taking more than just amusement in being Tobin’s superior. 

“It’s great until she sees me on the touchline and trips over her own feet trying to impress me.”

“Really Heath? It’s been five years and you’re still trying to impress her?”

Kelley and Hope walked hand in hand towards their friends; the diamond sitting prettily on Kelley’s finger was hard to miss in the Florida sun. 

“I do not try to impress her. She puts me off.” 

Tobin tried to sound confident but the mumbling and the laughter from their friends ruined that. 

“You said two!”

“I said one you goof!”

Heads whipped towards the bickering as Kling and Morgan walked down to the beach, arguing over something that probably included Kling napping for far too long. Rolling her eyes at her shorter friend, Morgan walked ahead and hugged Christen first. 

“Would it really be us if you two weren’t fighting over something?”

~

The team had taken bets on who would cry more during the ceremony; Ali or Ash and the resounding opinion would be Ashlyn Harris struggling to get her words out as she’d be crying over how beautiful Ali was. 

Sitting together, Christen noticed the way that Kling and Moe were not sitting as close as they usually do, and whilst waiting for the wedding to begin she noticed them arguing in hushed tones. Forcing herself to drown out the surrounding sound and focus on the conversation.

“We need to tell them, I know you’re my date but they’re going to find out we broke up sooner or later.”

Broke up?

Kling and Moe broke up…

Turning her head quickly, Christen stared straight ahead, Tobin’s hand resting on her thigh. Alex and Servando were sat on Tobin’s right, the two best friends deep in conversation. 

Morgan stood up and walked away from Kling, the shorter girl staring at her her as she stopped and seemed to be mumbling something to herself. Christen took that as her cue, standing up, she walked in the direction of Morgan and stopped in front of her.

“Hey, hey you ok?”

“I’m fine Chris; weddings are just emotional.”

“It hasn’t started yet Moe.”

Morgan internally cursed herself before looking at Christen, the raven girl with a knowing look on her face.

“You heard us didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry Moe,”

Morgan shook her head.

“It’s fine.”

It wasn’t fine and Christen could see right through her. 

“What happened?”

“After so long together I don’t know? I guess we drifted apart and with all this stuff about Kling possibly going to the Thorns I freaked out and we had a massive fight. When we’d calmed down, we just talked and we sort of broke up without actually breaking up?”

Christen raised her eyebrows.

“We started talking about how things were so much easier when we were best friends and I think that just ended us.”

“Is that what you wanted?” Christen asked, but she already knew the answer to that by the way Moe was looking at the back of Kling’s head.

“No. I know, I know she’s the only girl I’ve ever loved but that doesn’t mean anything to me. I just think it might be easier.”

“Guys come on!” 

Kelley yelled over to them,

“We’ll talk about this later,” 

Christen offered Morgan a reassuring smile and a quick hug as she led the younger girl back to their seats.

Christen walked past the pair, hearing Morgan mumble out a feeble

“Shut up Kling.”

Taking her seat back beside Tobin; Christen thought carefully for a moment until an idea popped into her head.

Sure, it was a tad old school but it had been proved to be a winner. Now all Christen needed was to rope her ragtag bunch of best friends into the plan which looking at them laughing and joking over something Syd had said – Christen didn’t think it would be hard. 

~

The wedding was beautiful; Ali and Ash stared at each other with so much undying love throughout, Ash choked over her vows, having to repeat them twice as Ali gently rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. 

Christen hadn’t had dry eyes since the ceremony had started, she was a sucker for a wedding and she was proud of it but her girlfriend on the other hand, looking over and chuckling softly at the single tear on Tobin’s cheek.

“Shut up Press.”

Watching Ali and Ashlyn share their first kiss as wife and wife had their best friends up and hollering loudly like the goofs they are.

“Meet me up there, all of you except Klingenmoe.” 

Was all Christen said to Tobin before sneaking away from the ceremony and waiting by the cars. 

“What’s all of this about Press?”

Alex asked as the guys joined her.

“Kling and Moe broke up.”

“What?”

“No way,”

“Aren’t they each other’s date though?”

“Morgan told me; apparently they’d just had a fight and broke up without realizing? I don’t know, she mentioned they were still best friends but Moe doesn’t want that. She loves Kling.”

“What do you have planned Chris?”

Tobin asked noticing the flicker of mischief in her other half’s eyes. 

“Now we’re going old school but-”

~

Walking into the beautifully decorated hotel after informing Ali and Ash of their plan who agreed quite easily and came up with a lie to postpone the start of the reception. The friends were back together scheming, their favorite past time after soccer and getting drunk and doing stupid shit. 

“Hey Morgan, can we talk?” 

Christen jogged over and wrapped her arm around the midfielder’s shoulders. 

“Yeah sure,” 

Morgan smiled, Christen nodded towards the door Alex and Kelley were standing in front of. Hope was rolling her eyes at the situation mumbling something about 

“We’re in our mid-twenties, stop acting like children.”

Kelley opened the door as Morgan and Christen approached the room, Tobin looked around the corner, Kling beside her

“GO”

Christen pushed Morgan into the closet whilst Tobin dragged Kling and pushed her in to. Alex and Kelley slamming the door shut and leaning against it, the banging from inside and yells of 

“Let us the fuck out” followed.

“Those two are either going to kill me or kiss me after that,” 

Christen commented looking at Tobin.

“I’m going to kill you!”

Morgan yelled from behind the door.

“That answers that question Chris,” Allie laughed.

~

Morgan’s incessant banging on the door stopped and she sunk down to sit on the floor and lean against the back of the door, Kling in the same position facing Morgan.   
Morgan sighed and decided to focus on her nails, this was the first time since they’d broken up that they were in a situation when it was just the two of them and yep, it was an awkward as they’d both imagined it would be. Even though they’re still best friends, the underlying awkwardness from the sad excuse of a break up was still there and they both knew they’d have to talk about it sooner or later. Choosing later, Morgan closed her eyes and chuckled softly at the sound of Ali shouting some lame excuse to her mom about why the reception was yet to start.

“Your laugh is still adorable.”

“Thanks.”

Morgan’s response was short. Kling sighed,

“You’re still my best friend Morgan. Why are you so mad at me?”

“You broke up with me over a fight.”

“You started that fight,” Kling retaliated narrowing her eyes at the girl she loved. “They were just rumors about the Thorns.”

“They weren’t rumors Kling.” Morgan sighed; the truth was bound to come out sooner or later. “You were upstairs and I tried shouting you when your phone started ringing; I answered it for you with the intention to give you the message, it was Mark – he told me you’d accepted it. So yeah, I did start that fight.”

“You knew?”

“I’ve just said that didn’t I?”

“Morgan-”

“Don’t. Just let me talk.”

Kling conceded and watched as Morgan must’ve experienced five different emotions in the space of thirty seconds. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me the truth instead of brushing it off like it was nothing? I would’ve preferred if you straight up said to me hey, I might be moving to the Thorns.”

“I didn’t want to hurt you. You know, you tend to lie to keep from upsetting the person you love.” 

Morgan nodded,

“Still; I shouldn’t have had to find out from Mark Parsons.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for that.”

“When do you leave?” 

Morgan asked letting her head fall back against the wall again. Kling looked between Morgan and the door,

“A week, I know it’s not long but-”

“I don’t hear you two making up yet!” 

Syd shouted through the door. Almost simultaneously both Meghan and Morgan kicked the door. 

“Ok, ok, jeez” 

Was all that could be heard until Kling and Moe heard her retreating footsteps.

Kling looked at Morgan and felt her heart break at the sight of Morgan struggling to hold back her tears, her hands were clutching small pieces of her dress as her bottom lip quivered until she used her teeth to try and stop it. 

“D-Don’t say anything. I’m not crying.”

The crack in Morgan’s voice though was all too obvious, but Kling didn’t say anything. She knew better after nearly ten years than to point out that Morgan was seconds away from crying because of the tough act that the midfielder put on. 

“Portland’s not that far you know?”

“It’s two thousand miles Meghan.” 

Morgan deadpanned, sniffling and blinking away the unshed tears in her eyes the best she could.

“Hear me out you goof.” 

Morgan looked at the girl she loved, 

“If Kelley and Hope can make a long distance relationship work and be engaged, because Seattle/New Jersey is so much further than what we’re talking about here-”

“What you’re talking about.”

“Fine. What I’m talking about. I’m just saying I know no matter how many girls I meet for the rest of my life I’m never going to feel the same about them that I do about you. You’re my best friend and my soulmate Morgan and you know this.”

Morgan smiled, but still didn’t respond.

“It’s not ideal with me moving to Portland but I would like to go there with a girlfriend.”

“I don’t know Meghan, long distance is horrible.”

“If you love the person you can make it work.”

Looking over at her best friend; Morgan would be lying if she said she didn’t feel anything towards her; Kling stole her heart and more on that trip in senior year, 

“You think you can handle the late nights and only seeing me twice a month, maybe even a month without seeing me?”

“No but I know it’ll be worth it.”

“Do you think you can handle waking up without your hair in my face and my pancakes?”

Morgan laughed,

“No, but I’ll look forward to when I can.”

“I love you.” Kling spoke honestly.

“I love you too you goof.” 

Grabbing Kling’s hand, Meghan raised her eyebrows.

“We’ve just got back together and you’re giving me a handshake?”

“Shut up Kling.” 

Morgan muttered before yanking the shorter girl to her and giving her the make-up kiss that their friends were desperate for. 

Standing up, hand in hand, Kling knocked on the door.

“Let us out, we’ve made up.” 

The door opened and their friends were stood waiting, staring at them with raised eyebrows. They held their hands up,

“We’ll explain what happened later. Just know Klingenmoe’s a thing again.”

Smirking, Christen Press felt pretty proud of herself.

“I told you old school worked.”

~

“Whilst I want to thank everybody for coming; there are a certain group sat over there that have impacted mine and Ali’s lives so much and honestly, we might not be here now if it wasn’t for Tobin calling me an idiot when I messed or up Alex and Christen being Ali’s shoulders to cry on. If it wasn’t for our best friends I really don’t think I would be standing here right now a married woman. This one is for you ‘ya gang of goofs. Ali and I love you more than you will ever know.”

“HERE HERE”

The gang responded lifting their glasses to the newlyweds. 

It’s been an emotional rollercoaster for this group of goofs, they’ve had their ups and downs, their drunken mistakes on full display but as they sat here now and watched as Ali and Ash shared their first dance; they realized that everything that happened from freshman year to senior year, their senior year trip that is still yet to be beaten as their favorite of all time, from the issues and celebrations that professional soccer and national team duty bring, injuries and losses and championships won. The guys were able to sit there that October evening with smiles on their faces.

Everything had worked out perfectly, and they wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's get sappy. this has been a rollercoaster week, i've posted so much of this story so quickly but the support i have received has been incredible and i'm honestly so glad you have loved reading this story as much as i've loved writing it. i'll be back soon with a new story (i promise!!) i love you all so so much for reading :) xo

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the madness over on my  
> tumblr: redstarspress  
> or my instagram if you'd prefer: redstarspress  
> thank you for your support, love y'all xo


End file.
